Pokemon Ranger
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: This is the beginning of a new Ranger mission! Though the two rangers probably wont get along later... However, how will the world deal with the threat imposing on the future of these rangers? Kate, Kellyn, Keith, Summer, Ben, Lunick, and Solana have their work cut out for them, as the one causing problems is right under their noses.(Almia, Oblivia, Rangershipping)(Being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Ranger

This is about a couple of Pokemon rangers.

(The characters looks like the ones from the game-Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia)

I open the door to the Ranger Union and run up the escalator three steps at a time. It is a bright and early morning, filled with the calls of Dodrio and Pidgey. I stop in front of the door to the briefing room and adjust myself. After fixing my hair and Ranger jacket, I push the door open. "Hello Chairperson Erma, Professor Hastings." I say, nodding to them both. Chairperson Erma turns around to face me. "Ah, Kate. It's great to see you. I trust your mission with the legendary Celebi was a great success?" I smile at her. "Yes, Chairperson Erma."

"Would it be alright to, should I say, blurt this out?" Pros. Hastings asks.

I shake my head. "Err, no?"

"Then I have a proposition to make. We would like to give you another assignment now. Even though it's only been two days since you got back. Would it be okay to shorten your resting period and send you right away?"

I shrug. "Sure, Professor Hastings." I say. "What would my assignment be?"

"We would like to brief you on a few things first." Erma says. I walk over to them. Hastings presses a couple buttons on the control panel. "You'll need to go to the Fiore region." A map of the Fiore region appears on the floor. "There has been strange activity lately, and we want to have it checked out."

"I can do that easily and be back for another assignment." I say. "It's just sentry duty."

"Not necessarily. We've sent two sets of Rangers already, and they've all disappeared!" Hastings says. My stomach drops like I was hit with an Ice Punch attack from a Buizel.

I nod. "So,...when should I leave?" I ask.

"Right away." Erma says. "Okay." I turn and am about to leave when Hastings calls me back. "Wait!"

I glance over my shoulder. "What?"

"Since it's so dangerous we are going to send two rangers." Erma says. "So here is your partner. I turn around fully and see a ranger walk up. He has brown hair, is a little taller then me, and is wearing the same uniform I am.

I put my hands on my hips. "I don't need help." I say. "I'm a top ranger." I hold up my bantonnage styler to emphasize it.

"I beg to differ." Hastings says. "You will work together with Kellyn and find out what's going on. You are the highest Rangers that there are, so you should be able to put a stop to this nonsense going on in Fiore." I bow my head down and nod.

"Yes Professor Hastings..." I mumble. Then I look up fiercly. "But don't even think about getting in my way!" I say pointing at him. He just blinks at me, like I'm speaking a different language.

"Umm, you don't remember me?" He says. My pointing finger goes limp. "Huh?" I ask, confused. "Pokemon Ranger school, same class. You, me, and Keith? What about Isaac and Rhythmi?" I stare at him. Huh...? Oh,...wait. Kellyn, Keith, Isaac, and Rhythmi. Oops.

"Oh yeah!" I say. "We were in the same class when we were in Ranger school!" I pause for a second. "Were we friends?"

Erma, Hastings, and Kellyn fall over with a thump. Kellyn gets up rubbing his sore head.

"Umm, yeah, I'd like to think we were...but you don't seem to remember any of that. Do you?"

I shake my head. "No, but I remember all my grades there. I wonder why I don't remember you..." I put a finger to my chin and look up at the ceiling, trying to remember as the three of them fall over again.

I finally turn to them and point again. "We may have been friends in the past, even though I don't remember you, but don't get in my way during this mission."

Kellyn sighs. "Whatever you say..."

"Okay." I say, then dash out of the room, with Kellyn trailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Ship Ride

Ship ride

We walk to the docks. Wingull fly lazily through the air in dizzying circles. I cross my arms as we approach the boats. People are watching us, and I see a little boy point at us.

"Hey mommy? Are those two girlfriend and boyfriend?" Then I lose it. I turn to the little boy.

"There is no earthly way for that to be possible!" I shout.

"Hey Kate!" I hear, I turn and see Kellyn is waiting for me by the ramp.

"It's time to board!" "I'm having a crisis here!" I call. "Really?" He asks. I fall over, but then jump to my feet.

"Uh, yes!" He jogs over.

"Then what is it? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No! That little boy-" I start, then stop. I turn my face away, frustrated at the burning I can feel on my cheeks.

"Never mind." "You know," He says, putting his hands on his hips.

"People look up to Pokemon Rangers. We're like superheroes to them. We can't be fighting in public." I shrug like it's nothing.

"Hmph." I say. "Let's just board the boat." I say.

"Oh, you mean the one that's leaving port?" He says, pointing behind him. With a face that seems to say-"I can't believe you didn't notice." I look around him and see it pulling away.

"WAH!" I shout, and grab his wrist. Then I run to the end of the docks. I look around wildly, then see a Peliper.

"Perfect!" I say. "Capture ON!" I yell, and my styler disc shoots out and swerves into the air. I start making circles with my middle, and index fingers. The disc follows my movements and makes a solid ring around the Peliper. Then it closes in and there's a flash of white light. The disc clicks back into my styler.

"Capture Complete." I say. "Down here!" I call to the Peliper.

"Get ready to grab on." I say. I hear clapping and I look behind me. The citizens are smiling.

"Awesome capture!" One person says. I turn back to the Peliper. "Thanks, but we're on a mission right now." I say. The Peliper glides down and I reach up. We grab a hold and it flies towards the boat.

"Let us land on that boat!" I shout. I look over at Kellyn.

"You do have our tickets, right?" He nods. I look back to the boat.

"Okay, then let's hurry. Put on the speed Peliper!" I tell it. "Peliper!" It says. I grimace. Great. Now I'm going to have to spend my next mission with someone who thinks I'm an idiot. Great. Just great.

We land on the boat with a thump. I groan, rubbing my back. I stand up, as well does Kellyn and I wave to the Peliper.

"Thank you for your help Peliper!" I call. I turn to Kellyn. "Well, now what?" I ask.

"Well, for starters you could give me your tickets." I hear someone say. Kellyn looks over his shoulder and I lean to the side to see a sailor walking up to us. Kellyn reaches into his pockets and pulls them out.

"Here, sir." He hands them to the sailor. The sailor smiles at us after reading the info on the tickets.

"Alright. Your rooms are on the top deck. I'll take you there." We walk in silence down the corridors. "So, you guys Pokemon Rangers?" The sailor asks.

"Yes." Kellyn says simply, before I can even get a word in.

"Are you on a mission?" The sailor asks again. "Yes, it's top secret-" I begin but Kellyn intervenes. "We're on our way to investigate some strange going ons in the Fiore region." I give him a frustrated look, meaning-what are you doing, trying to tell everyone of this secret mission?

He shrugs, with a look meaning-we have nothing to hide. I huff, crossing my arms, and turning away. Kellyn just sighs. The sailor stops in front of us and points at two doors.

"Well, here you go." He hands us two keys. I take one and open the door on the left, Kellyn also takes one and opens the door on the right.

"Thank you for showing us to our rooms." I say formally, and give him a quick bow. The sailor tips his hat and leaves. I walk into my room without a word and lock the door. I go over to the bed and flop onto it.

After a while I wake up from my quick nap. I'd accidentally fallen asleep. I get up and stop in front of my oak door. I turn and survey my room. In the top left corner, is my bed. The circular window is in the middle of the wall, opposite of me, and right below it is a desk with some paper and ink, as well as a pen. I look to my right and see two doors. I open the closest one to me and see an ironing board, as well as some hangers. Okay, closet, bed, window, paper, ink, pen. I've got everything. I go back to my bed and sink onto the mattress. I close my eyes again and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Ranger part 3: The Accident

I bolt up in bed. I swear I heard something just then. Like the ship bumped into something. Or something bumped into it. I switch on my styler and call Kellyn.

"You heard that just now, didn't you?" I ask.

"Obviously. I took some reading from the shock of impact on my styler and I'm processing the data now. Head down to the lower decks. I'll be there in a short minute. Check out the situation and put it under control."

"Roger." I answer. I switch off my comm. and push myself off my bed with my fists. I open the door and look out into the hall. Huh. The lights are out. Power must have had a fault with the circuit. I should check the engine room. I sneak down the hall, keeping my eyes out for anything in the shadows that might seem suspicious. I hear something scuttle away and I narrow my eyes in it's direction. I peer around. Making sure to take extra precautions. Hopefully, this whole ordeal is nothing. But Professor Hastings's words come back to me.

_"We've sent two sets of Rangers already, and they've all disappeared!"_ I internally groan. This better not have anything to do with that. I clomp down some steps, three at a time. I reach the engine room. To find it deserted. I walk around the room slowly. To make sure I don't miss a single detail. I remember what Kellyn said earlier.

_"Head down to the lower decks. I'll be there in a short minute."_ Yeah, right. I complain about him under my breath and say how he's always late. I stop short. I don't know if he's always late. I've never been on a mission with him before. I make a face. Well, whatever. I need to find the problem and get out of this creepy place. I take another step and hear a _sploosh_. I look down and lift my foot up. A thin layer of water covers the floor. I walk over to a guard railing and find a huge hole in the ships hull. Water is pouring in. I look over to my left and see the power generator has a big dent in it. Well, looks like we wont have power. And I bet it's time to abandon ship. I blink several times. But where's the crew? Where are the passengers? My eyes widen and I dash back up the flight of stairs, four at a time. I run to our rooms, out of breath and slam Kellyn's door wide open.

"KELLYN!" I shout. He's not there. I let go of the door handle and stand stock still in the doorway. He's...gone? I let out a small yell and kick the door frame. I survey the room and see all his stuff is gone. Okay, then he wasn't kidnapped. Was he? I stand there for another split second, then dash away. I've got to find him before the ship fills with water. Because then we'd be trapped. I flip open my styler and hold it in front of me as I run. I type in his number, but it says _out of range_. I slam the styler shut and continue to run. I come to a cross road, and take the left.

I run, only hearing my footsteps, and short breaths. I take many turns and find myself back at the engine room. The water is already filling the hall. Not wasting time, and take a right and go up to the bridge of the ship. I run into the main room and find the wheel spinning back and forth. No one in sight. I run up and take two of the spokes in my hands and try to hold it in place. I grunt, putting all my strength into turning it. But it barely budges. I push hard, and it slowly moves and the ship turns to the right. I hold the wheel panting.

I flip open my styler again and try to call the Union. But something is blocking my signal. I also try to send out an SOS, but that's blocked too. I collapse to the ground. My hands are flat on the floorboards and I stare at them. This must of happened to the other two teams of Rangers. But didn't Professor Hastings say that they disappeared once they got to Fiore? Huh. These bad guys must want to pick us off quickly. Like gnats. I frown angrily. Well, they're not gonna do something like that to MY team! I stand up.

"KELLYN!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"I'M GONNA FIND YOU!" I take another breath.

"AND I'M GOING TO STOP WHOEVER YOU ARE WHO'S CAUSING ME AND MY TEAM MATE PROBLEMS!" I stalk back over to the wheel and shove it to the left, making the ship turn sharply. I run outside to the side of the ship and scan the waters for a water Pokemon. I look back to the stern of the ship. Hmm, maybe if I send off some signal another ship will see it. I'm really good with electronics and continually took things apart when I was at the Ranger school. I go back to the stern of the ship and find some random spare parts. I put them together, battling time to get this done before the ship fills complete.

I make a scan of the ship and find out I only have fifteen minutes till the ship sinks. I narrow my eyes in determination. I _will_ get this done. I wipe my hands on a cloth and look at my makeshift firework. I smile in spite of my problem. Only having five minutes left, I set it up, and use a match to light the end. I run down to the second deck below and find water filling my room. I wade through the waist high water and grab my belongings just before a small wave snatches it away. I swim back up to the steps and crawl out of the water, panting. I push myself on and run up the steps. Three minutes. I arrive on the top deck and run to the side of the ship. I spy a Mantine immediately. Perfect. I turn my styler on into capture mode.

"Capture ON!" I shout. I point both my index and middle fingers out and make circles and slashing movements. A ring of light forms around the Mantine. It glows brightly, then goes into the Pokemon. The Mantine flashes brilliantly. I step onto the railing.

"Now Mantine!" I shout. There's a loud blast, and a red firework shoots into the sky. It explodes and a rain of red sparks shower down. I hold my arms out and fall off the railing, face first. I land on the back of the Mantine. I look behind me. The ship is lit up with light from dozens of fireworks. The ship start to sink. The back of the ship rising into the air and I grimace, turning back around. I hope that Kellyn escaped. Or he'll escape from whoever captured him. I checked every hallway and he wasn't anywhere. I put my water breather on, as we go under the waves.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Ranger

Part 5

I open my eyes. I hold my head up a little and look around. I'm washed up on a beach and the sun is just rising over the horizon. I'm lying on my front, and the right side of my face is covered in sand. I use my left hand to wipe it away. I suddenly feel weak. My head flops back onto the sand and I breathe in and out. I recall last night's events. Kellyn's disappearance, the ship sinking, and falling off of Mantine and washing up on the beach. I pull my right arm out from under me, where it had made a dent in the sand, and flip open my sand crusted styler. I press some buttons but it's dead. I must have crushed it. I try moving my legs but I can't feel them. Instead of panicking and I accidentally drift off into a dreamworld of nothingness.

When I come to, I hear a beeping noise, and I see white walls, along with water dripping into a tube from an IV attached to my arm. I move my left hand up and look at a needle stuck into it, attached to a tube that winds down and disappears off the side of the bed I'm lying on. I look around, hoping my styler is still on my arm, but it's gone. I swallow the lump in my throat, realizing I might have been captured by the bad guys too. I try to get up but I have restraints on my upper arms and on my thighs. I slam my head into my pillow, which knocks me unconscious.

I open my eyes yet again and see a face looking at me. I blink and my eyes widen.

"Wah!" I yelp, trying to scoot backwards but I can't because I'm on a bed.

"What do you want!" I want to say. But I can't make my mouth move.

"Good, you're finally awake." The boy says. I notice he's wearing a Ranger uniform and calm down a bit.

"Sorry to startle you. I'm Percy. We're at the Summer Town ranger base right now." I nod. A Politoad hops onto the end of the bed.

"And this is my partner Politoad."

"Nice to meet you both." I manage to get out, though in a gravelly voice.

"We're here under the top ranger Cameron. But he's gone at the moment. I was quite shocked to find you lying on the beach." I nod wearily.

"Leilani, one of our other rangers, washed your uniform." Percy says, as I look down at the white hospital gown I'm wearing.

"She said it was awfully filthy with algae and sand."

"Tell her thanks." I murmur.

"Why don't you rest up and I'll make you some soup. I fixed your styler by the way." He holds it out for me to see.

"I'll just set it on the desk here." He says. And sets it on the desk to my right. I turn my head and look at it. It's been cleaned up and polished. I nod my head at Percy in thanks. He smiles and leaves Politoad following behind him. I sit up and to my surprise I can. The restraints are gone and I can move about freely. I sit on the edge of the bed and lower my feet to the wooden floorboards. I test myself, while holding onto the bed, and find I can stand, though a little wobbly. I hobble over to the door and grasp the door frame. I hear the happy sound of pots, pans, and Politoad. I smile and make my way down the hall, holding onto the wall for support. I step into the kitchen and Percy turns around, his face masked with momentary surprise.

"You're already up? It would've taken most people a week to recover from whatever you went through!" I walk towards him.

"I can help with the cooking if you want-" I start, but a weakness sweeps through my legs and I start to fall. Politoad croaks and Percy shouts. He drops his stirring spoon and leaps forward. He catches me just before I hit the ground. He lets out a sigh of relief, and so do I.

"Thanks for that." I say. He helps me to my feet and I rest an arm over his shoulder. He sets me in a chair and goes back to his cooking.

"Not, to be a bother, but what happened to you? Out of curiosity and for the report I'm supposed to give. You know the ranger union likes to know everything about anything." I laugh a little.

"Well, we were sent here to investigate the disappearance of two sets of Ranger teams. As well as the goings on of some organization."

"We as in who?" Percy asks.

"Oh, my colleague, the other top ranger, Kellyn."

"Oh, he's famous!" Percy says.

"Wait, you have a bantonnage styler, could you be in infamous, widely known, Top Ranger Kate?" I laugh.

"Yeah, that's me. But I feel just like a Squirtle flipped over onto it's back." I rest my head on my palms and place my elbows on my knees.

"Do you think I'll be able to find Kellyn..." I murmur absentmindedly. Percy doesn't say anything just continues to stir the soup. I blink out of my daze and go onto another topic, but Kellyn still burns me in the back of my mind. I just hope he's alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Ranger

Part 6

I pull my ranger jacket on and fold my nightgown, placing it on the bed. I grab my styler, and sling it onto my arm, the straps clicking. I clench my fist and hold my styler in front of me, in a pose. I turn around and open the door to my room. I walk down the hall to see Percy sitting on a stool, who looks up from his book, on Pokemon captures.

"Where are you going?" He asks. I blink.

"I'm going to find Kellyn. I memorized your Fiore map and now I'm heading to the Jungle Ruins." I head for the door. Percy jumps to his feet and runs around to be in front of me.

"But why are you going there?" He asks. I shrug.

"Well, I was thinking that since it's a place most people are not allowed the go, maybe the organization set up headquarters there." He nods.

"Okay, but take this." He hands me a one strap bag. I sling it over my shoulder, and hold onto the strap.

"Thanks!" I say, and smile. I head out the door, but before I close it, Percy speaks up. He's looking at the floor with a small smile on his face.

"Find Kellyn." He says sincerely. I stare at him for a minute, but then smile.

"Of course." Then I shut the door.

I put some earphones into my ears and listen to some music, while skipping the beat. I watch my feet as I go. Then hear a Pokemon call. I look up and see a huge fallen tree. I would have run into it if the Pokemon hadn't alerted me. I look up and smile.

"Thank you!" The Pidgey flies away. I start to climb over the big tree. I get halfway, when I hear a voice.

"What are you doing on that big tree?" I turn and look behind me.

"Huh?" A small girl, maybe around six is staring up at me. She's wearing a straw sun hat and a pink dress with large pockets and bright red shoes. Her hair is blonde and in two pigtails.

"Why are you climbing over the tree?" I look at her, confused.

"Umm, because I need to go over to the other side?" She nods.

"So do I." "But isn't it dangerous to do that? Your a kid." I say.

"So are you." She replies. I shrug.

"You're right there." She starts climbing and I help her up with one hand. She stands on the top and waits for me. I pull myself up and turn to her.

"What are you going to do now?" I ask.

"Explore the ruins." She says simply. I look at her.

"Not the Jungle Ruins, right?" She glances to the side.

"Err, of course not, I'm going to go play. Bye! Thank you Ranger!" She leaps off the tree. I'm alarmed and reach out to grab her, but too late. She lands on her hands and knees, like she's done it plenty of times. I put my hand on my chest, and breathe out in relief. The little girl runs off into the left path of the woods, hands holding tightly to her hat, and her pink dress flapping in the wind. I shake my head and jump off, landing perfectly on my feet. I start off down the center path.

I walk, passing some angry Wurmple, I cross a bridge, see some Phanpy, get attacked by some falling Spinarak, cross a marsh filled with Lotad, and climb up ledge after ledge with some vines.

After a while, I turn around a bend and see a large ruin in the distance. I get closer and closer, and soon I'm upon it. I climb up the steep ledge with some thicker vines, and dodge the Gligar. I creep forward. Hopefully there aren't any sensors or alarms. Even worse, silent alarms. I climb up the smooth steps. I pull some sunglasses out and put them on. As I thought. I see red beams crisscrossing the first room. I lower myself to the ground and crawl through them. I stand slowly when I get to the middle. I evaluate my distance, then do some bouncing flips, over all the beams. My feet push off the ground, and I flip, landing on my hands, then stay in my handstand. I look around, trying to find another place to jump. Because I'm stuck now. I stay perfectly still, as not to even slightly brush the red beams. I should of took better calculations...

I breathe in then lower myself vertically, till my head is touching the stone floor. I relax, then with a mighty push, I propel myself into the air. I become right side up, holding my arms crossed on my chest like a mummy, and twirl. I land in the door frame. One knee and hand on the ground, and my other arm is horizontal. I look around, and not seeing anymore laser beams, take off my shades and put them away. I look back at the door frame's architecture. Must have been something very important to the ancients who made it. I smile.

_Outside, a figure follows._

I walk around the next room. The winding stairs attached to the wall don't seem to stable, and I find myself, testing them constantly. I reach the bottom and find the next room, which is actually a gigantic chamber. I enter it to feel intense heat. It's filled with bubbling lava, that spurts into the air at random moments. I look around. I don't think that the suspicious organization would try to put a base in a place filled with lava. Too risky. But I'll check anyway. Besides, who were the ones who put up the laser beams? I put my half gloved hand over my face, to keep most of the unbearable heat off. I enter one of the smaller chambers that is off the the side. Since there are at least ten, I've got to start somewhere.

After searching extensively, I find nothing. Unless you count a crazy Charizard that will charge you at first sight, then no. I start to leave, then here a noise. I whirl around, to see the little girl. She's near the empty dais that'd I'd checked thoroughly.

"Watch out!" I shout. She turns, her foot slipping, and she plunges down towards the lava.

**I'll be a while till I write some more. :) But I will. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon Ranger

I run forward, my step increasing every microsecond. I race the the edge, thrusting my arm out. I snag the back of her dress. I cringe, closing one eye. The girl is dangling three inches from the lava. I pull her up, at an agonizingly slow rate. I'm shocked after I pull her up, that's she's mostly unscathed. Her face is blacked. And there are a couple burns on her hands, but other than that she's perfectly fine. I lift her onto my back and carry her out of the ruins.

Her head rests on my shoulder, it rocks back in forth in her unconsciousness. I dash up the stairs, and reach the first room. I ignore the lasers and plow right through them. They nick me and make small cuts appear on my face. _Huh_. I think. _They're __**those**__ kind of laser beams_. I stagger at the entrance, and fall onto one knee. I force myself to my feet and continue to run.

I reach the Ranger base and kick the door hard. Percy opens it with a perplexed look on his face.

"I need help pronto!" I say. He nods and we run to the medical room. I lay her on the bed and I put my hand over her mouth. Barely any air comes out.

"She must have fumes in her lungs!" I conclude. Percy puts a mask on her face and I pace the room. I help with the equipment and treat the girl's burns. I pull off her charred red clogs and put a salve on her feet. I have no idea how she survived being that close to lava, but she did. I let my forehead thunk onto the side of the bed, as I sit on the floor. I wake an hour later, to hear a voice.

"Here." Percy hands me plate with a slice of bread on it. I smile tiredly.

"Thank you." I eat it slowly, and watch the girl.

I pace the room, waiting and waiting, as the seconds on the clock tick by. I hear movement and stop in the middle of a step. I uncross my arms and see the girl stirring. I rush towards her, and kneel at the bed.

"Hello?" I ask in a whisper. Her eyes open.

"Oh, hey Ranger." I let out a large sigh of relief.

"You're okay!" I exclaim. She sits up.

"What happened?" I stare at her.

"You almost fell into a pool of bubbling lava and you don't remember?" I ask incredulously. She shakes her head. I shrug. As long as she's alright I guess it doesn't matter.

I turn to Percy. "Take care of her." I say. He nods. "So Kellyn wasn't at the Ruins?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No. But I'm going to search every region if I have to." I turn around and look at the bright orange sun.

"Until I find him."

**That didn't take as long as I thought... :) And the next chapter is soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon Ranger

I walk to the north till I'm near Panula cave. I enter the cave, my mind completely focused on finding Kellyn, that I don't see the drop off. I step right off it, and plummet down.

"AHHH!" I shout, then thrust my arms out horizontally, as well as my legs, and let my palms and feet screech against the two walls of stone. But my speed doesn't stop, it increases.

"OWW!" I shout. I grunt, my palms on fire. I finally let go and curl into a ball, and hurtle towards the bottom.

I open my eyes, and lift my face off the ground, and look around. My body aches, and I can't seem to get up. My hands hurt really bad, and my front feels numb. I can't even feel my knees. Huh. I must have not recovered from falling off the Mantine and washing up on the beach. It even hurts to breathe. I groan. If I can't even get my stupid self off the ground I'll NEVER find Kellyn. And I'm a top Ranger an all. Huh...now what? I sit for a while. Doing nothing.

Then I remember something. Pros. Hastings said that he did some adjustments on my styler. Something about it talking to you...?

"Umm, hey styler, can you talk?" I ask. I hear a beeping sound and a robotic voice actives.

"**You are half a kilometer below the cave's path**." I feel like complaining, but a pain in my gut changes my mind. And besides, how did I survive falling over one thousand feet?

"Well, annoying robotic voice in my styler, what do I do?" I ask.

"**Negative**." I hear. Wha...?

"Huh? Negative WHAT?"

"**Negative**." I roll my eyes. "Well, you're hopeless. I'm going to find my way out of here. But...I have no idea what the layout of the cave is..."

I switch off my styler, and painfully get up. I sit on my knees, rubbing my temple. I push myself onto my feet and force myself to take each step. Well, this little adventure is getting off to a rocky start.

After walking for what seems like one hundred hours, I stop, and sit on a rock. I rub my sore thighs, and get something to eat out of my bag. I chew slowly on the cracker. Who knows how long I'll be down here...

I slap myself in the face. Pssh! I'm a Pokemon Ranger! I need to be a little more optimistic! Of COURSE I'm going to get out of here. I have a job. Find Kellyn. Rescue him. Then defeat the organization. Piece of cake! I jump to my feet, and jog down the next tunnel. With more spring to my step.

I find a shaft, leading upward, and then I optimistically bounce from side to side, up the shaft and to the top. I pull myself over the lip of the shaft and crawl out. I look around, and see a sign. Huh...Krokka tunnel. HEY! I made a lot of progress! I smile and exit the cave. I exited through the West entrance, so, I guess I'm heading to Ringtown. Well, at least there, I can check in with that ranger base. Call Percy and ask if the little girl is alright. I laugh to myself. I save her from lava and I don't even know her name. I get closer to Ringtown, till I can see it across the horizon. The sun is setting, and could use a little rest. Then I'm putting all my concentration on finding Kellyn.

I arrive in Ringtown. It's pretty big for just being a town. I find it kind of difficult to find the Ranger base. But I eventually do. I enter, and the glass doors slide to the sides. I look around, and see a boy with a Slowpoke, as well as a mechanic and another, older ranger. I walk up to the counter.

"Hello, I'm Kate, from Almia." The guy smiles.

"I'm Spenser, the leader of this base. Is there something you need?" I shrug. "Not really. I might just ask a couple questions and if possible, rest here tonight." He nods.

"Sounds fine to me!"

"Let's go to the second floor." He turns to the boy.

"Oh, and Murph, can you please watch base while I'm busy?" Murph turns and looks at Spenser.

"Uhh...okay." I blink several times. That was the longest UHH I've ever heard. I put a hand over my hand to keep myself from laughing. Murph blinks at me and gives me a big smile. I grin back. He turns slowly, and drops his styler. He bends over and retrieves it. I giggle and follow Spenser up the elevator.

"Okay," Spenser asks as we reach the second floor and walk over to the two couches. "What did you want to ask me about?" He sits on a couch and I sit on the one opposite of him.

"I came on a mission to find the whereabouts and going ons of an organization. I came with my partner, Kellyn, who was abducted while we were on the boat. Have you noticed anything strange?" Spenser suddenly looks sad.

"Plenty of things." He says.

"Like what?" I ask, leaning forward.

"Well, when the first move was made by the mysterious organization, we sent Fiore's top Rangers. Lunick and Solana." I grimace. "Then, when they disappeared, I contacted Pros. Hastings and he sent another team. The one of Sven and Wendy."

"And they disappeared too..." I murmur.

"Yes. We reported this to Pros. Hastings and he was alarmed. But he sent another team anyway to just look for the two teams."

"Who'd he send?" I ask. "The team of Summer and Ben." I nod.

"Huh. But why didn't he send Kellyn and I immediately?"

"Well, were you on any missions?" I think back to what Pros. Hastings said.

"_We would like to give you another assignment now. Even though it's only been two days since you got back. Would it be okay to shorten your resting period and send you right away?"_

Hmm.

"I had been on a mission involving a Celebi...and..." I mutter.

"Maybe they didn't want to send Kellyn alone?" Spenser asks.

I shrug. "I think that may be it, but I could swear everyone in Almia was on a mission when I went to my mission with Celebi."

"So you read the records?" Spenser asks. I nod. "Yes, my friend Rhythmi-an operator-allows me to look at her lists. And I think I saw something about another Top Ranger going on a mission to Kanto or something. Involving a Manaphy egg. I suppose that was Kellyn. So he wasn't even in Almia, and must have gotten back around the same time I did."

Spenser nods. "That's a good theory." I look at my hands.

"But now, I've got to stop the organization _and_ find, and save Kellyn. As well as protect the citizens..." I let my head thunk over the top of the couch and let my arms rest lazily on the top as well. Spenser stands.

"Well, you look exhausted. There's a room you can stay in at the other side of the hall."

"Thanks, and no kidding. I fell half a kilometer in a_ cave_." I mutter under my breath.

"What?" Spenser asks. "Oh, nothing." I reply. Spenser leaves by the elevator and I head to the room he indicated. I turn the knob and flip light switch on. I see a simple bed on the right side, with a canopy, as chest of drawers at it's foot, and a window that is on the opposite side of the room, in which a desk and chair are sitting. I flip the light back off and stumble over to the bed and face plant on the pillow.

I'm snoring within minutes and dreaming peacefully.

**Next chapter might be a while... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Pokemon Ranger

The next morning, I wake up and lift my face from the pillow. I look around, momentarily forgetting my whereabouts, then realizing I'm in Ringtown and that Kellyn's STILL captured. And why did they capture him _anyway_? He acts like he has SOO much more experienced then I am! I grumble about how he has the nerve of getting captured as I fix the bed. I smooth out the sheets and walk over to the mirror. I fix my hair, back into it's prickly, high, pigtails, and make sure I'm presentable.

Then I look down and notice a picture sitting on the table. I pick it up, and see Spenser, and a boy with dark blue hair laughing and posing for the camera with a girl who is in the center. The girl has bright, light blue hair, that stands up in the back. She's winking at the camera and making the peace sign. They're all wearing Ranger uniforms, and it dawns on me that they're most likely Solana and Lunick! I look around the room. This must be Solana's! I leave the room and take the elevator down to the bottom floor. "Ah, your awake." Spenser says.

"H...i." I hear, I turn and see Murph. He's blinking at me, like he's never seen me before. Now that's the longest hi, I've ever seen. His Slopoke tilts it's head to the side. "Slowpoke?" It says. I laugh at them.

"Spenser, Are there any more Ranger bases besides this one and the one in Summerland?"

"Why, yes! You've already been to Summerland?" He asks. I nod and fill him in on my explore of the Jungle Relic and saving the little girl.

"Oh! That reminds me. I'm going to go and call Percy!" I run over to the phone and punch in the number. Percy appears on the screen.

"Oh, hello Kate!" He says. "Where are you?"

"Oh! I'm in Ringtown. How's the girl?"

"She's fine!" Comes a voice, and the girl appears in the screen.

"I told Percy my name, and since I forgot to tell you, I will." She grins. "I'm Mari!"

"As in Maria without the A on the end." Percy explains. I nod.

"It's great to know your name Mari!"

She smiles. "I'm going to go eat some snacks. Bye Kate!" I wave. "Bye Mari, Percy."

"Goodbye Kate!" Percy replies. I hang up. Spenser walks up behind me, and I swivel around in my chair. "So, where are you going to go now?"

"Well, since nothing bad seems to be happening here, I'm thinking of heading to Fallcity." Spenser nods. "Alright. Call all the bases if anything comes up. And the number to call all four simultaneously, is 44688962ON6SF." I thank him and enter the number into my phone book.

I leave the base, and wave to Murph and Spenser. Then I take off running, towards the West.

I'm getting close to the edge of town, when I see a figure clad in black, he runs into an old lady, and almost knocks her to the ground.

"Oh!" She exclaims. He's carrying a package under his arm.

"Stop!" I hear, and see Spenser is running after him. "Kate! Stop him!" He calls.

I nod "Alright!" I shout as the figure gets closer. Then suddenly he zips past me. I feel the rush of wind as he passes, and it seems like slow motion. I look over, and see two blue eyes glaring at me. I turn around fully, then remember I'm supposed to chase _after _the person. Not have a staring contest. Time returns to normal and I dash after the person. We're getting closer and closer to the trail that heads to Panula cave and Krokka tunnel.

"Spenser!" I shout into my styler. "He's getting away!"

"You have to catch him, he stole something important!" He responds. I nod. "I'll catch him!" I veer off to the side, not following the figure down the path. I slam my styler shut, hanging up on Spenser. I climb a tree faster than a Mankey and stand on one of it's thick branches. A basic move all Rangers know.

I balance by pressing my left hand against the tree trunk. Then I do a tricky move. I drop off behind the branch, and catch onto it with my hand, and swing in circles around it.

After gaining momentum, I fly off and catch onto the next branch, and I do the same maneuver several times, till I've almost caught up with the stranger. But the only problem is that he's approaching the cave. I have to hurry. I fly off my present branch, and curl into a ball. I do several flips, then land in front of him, in a perfect stance, my arms spread out horizontally.

"Stop!" I command, holding my hand out. "Eh-?" I say, and my hand falters. But it's too late. He crashes right into me.

"Ahh!" I shout, and hit the ground hard. The figure skids off to the side. I look over to my left and jump to my feet before he can regain his footing. The package! I spy it slipping away, and bouncing down into the cave. "Top priority is the package." I say under my breath, and I dash after it. But the figure whooshes by me. This guy must have superpowers.

"Hey!" I complain. He reaches out for it, as I shout- "I said, STOP!" and I jump into the air. I throw my arms around his waist and yank down, making the both of us crash to the ground.

"When-(pant)-I say-(pant)-stop-(pant)-you stop." I try to regain my breath from the impact and climb off the figure. I grab his wrist and squeeze hard.

"You're coming with me." I say. "Back to the ranger base." I turn and try to walk out of the cave, but he wont budge, and I'm flung back into him as if I was pulling on a rubber band and it got so tight it bounced back. "Hey!" I shout. The person just stands there, and I notice that now MY wrist is in his grip. "Wha-?" I sputter. Then I look more closely. This isn't a person! This is a dummy! When I turned away the figure must have switched with it! _Pidgeys_, he's fast. I pull my hand out of the dummy's and race down the cave. I've got to find the package!

Even after extensive searching, I find nothing. I sulkily call Spenser. "Sorry, but I lost the figure and the package." I say glumly. He sighs. "That's unfortunate." I let out a breath, my shoulders sagging. "I might as well continue to Fallcity."

I exit through the opposite end of Panula cave and I can see Fallcity through the trees. I head towards it, feeling very down. I feel like a Gloom, as I head towards the Ranger Base. I'm so absorbed in my failure that I fail to notice that I'm about to run into someone. I do, and topple off balance. I catch myself mid fall and use the momentum to turn around. I bow quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologize. "It's not your fault, I ran into you." I hear, and look up. An adult with blonde hair and glasses is standing before me. "Oh..." I murmur. He smiles.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Joel from the ranger base here." I blink in surprise.

"Oh! Your the leader of this base?"

"Yes! And from the looks of it, your a top ranger. Where are you from?"

"I'm Kate from Almia." I say, and proceed to tell him my story. Once I finish he nods.

"How about we go to the base and see if our operator has any news of strange going-ons." He holds out, his hand letting me go before him and I see it's pointing directly to the ranger base. I enter the base, and look around. It's more tidy then Spenser's, but Joel seems like a tidy person, so I'm not surprised. We walk up to the operator. "Anything yet?" Joel asks. I look at him. _What does he mean by yet?_ I wonder. Then I look back to the operator.

"Nothing at the moment- wait..." She frowns at the screen. "Something's happening at town hall." Joel's brow furrows.

"Why don't we check it out, Kate from Almia?" I nod. "Yes."

We turn to go, but the doors to the base slide open and I see a girl. She has blonde hair, and is wearing purple. She looks at me disdainfully. "Who are you?"

"Oh, hello, Aria." Joel says. "This is Kate. She's from Almia and is a top ranger."

Aria sniffs. "Where are you going Joel?" She asks, ignoring me completely.

"Kate and I are going to go check something out!" Joel says, without loosing any optimism. Finally, Aria looks at me. "Huh..." She crosses her arms. "I'm coming too."

Joel smiles. "Great!" I hold a hand out. "Hello." She just looks at it. "Let's go." She says, and turns, walking out the door.

I look at Joel, and we blink at each other, then shrug, holding our palms upward. We run after Aria, because she's already quite ahead. I catch up with her quickly and then overtake her, passing her completely. She grunts, but is unable to patch me. I take off towards the largest building in the town. I just hope it's town hall.

"Okay, styler? Where is town hall?"

"**Seven meters ahead**." It replies.

"Wow, now your actually helpful." I say sarcastically and veer to the right, getting closer and closer. I run at one of the buildings, and bounce off it, and to the one on the other side of the cobblestone street. I leap from side to side till I'm on the roof. I run across the tip of the roof, balancing perfectly, and once I come to the end, jump off. I fall, my arms above my head, and I peer at the close approaching green overhang. I land in it, and bounce off, flying through the air. Hopefully, I didn't hit anyone coming out of the door below. I uncurl from being a ball, and turn my body into a spinning T.

I twirl, and land on the roof of the town hall building. I climb the stone town, hand over hand. My fingers find hand holds in between the stones. I climb quickly to the first window, and drop inside. I land on the spiral staircase. It's dark, so I put my hands on both walls, and feel my way up the staircase. I get to the top, and squint in the gloom. I can see two figures.

They have quite strange costumes. The girl has blonde hair, yellow shades, a white shirt with a red collar, elbow length white gloves, red belt with a yellow disc attached, white skirt, and white boots with high heels. The man has the same but slightly different. Brown hair, short white gloves, black vest, white and red shirt, pants with a red stripe going down, and orange shades.

"Hey you!" I shout. "What are you doing?" They turn.

"Hello!" The girl says. I step forward.

"What are you stealing?" She holds up a device, and the man hefts a backpack onto his shoulder.

"What we need!" She replies. I narrow my brow. "We're from the previous group, The Go-Rock Squad!"

"So?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. "But now we're in a different group." The man says, as they inch towards the window. "Which is?" They both laugh and stand on the windowsill.

"You'll find out soon! You're wanted!" The girl says, as they both fall, backwards. I run to the window and see jetpacks on their backs activate. They start to fly away.

"Stop!" I shout. I can't let another person get away from me! I leap out the window.

**Next chapter will be next. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Pokemon Ranger

I feel the wind rush by as I reach out and grab the Go-Rock Squad grunt's boot.

"Hey! Let go!" He complains, and starts kicking at me. I get a face plant by one of his boots, and I instantly feel numb. White fills my vision, and I can't seem to hold on. My grip slips, and I feel myself falling. I begin to see the blue sky above me, and screams below me. I close my eyes. I wonder if this is how it's going to end. I'll never find Kellyn. I'm so sorry. I tear slips out, and flies up, as I go down. Though, I hear one very distinct shout.

"KATE!"

Then, I feel myself hit. But, it's not that hard. I open my eyes, and see the shadow of a face. I squint, because the sun is behind whoever it is, and I can't see their face. Then, we land on a building, and I can see who it is. And I can't believe it.

"Keith?" I ask incredulously. He grins, a grin that I'm starting to remember.

"Hi Kate, Long time no see!" I smile in relief. "So the Ranger Union sent you to Fiore?"

He frowns. "You don't remember? You, Rhythmi, Isaac, Kellyn and I all graduated on the same day and got sent to our stations." I shake my head.

"I think I've been too busy being a Ranger. But now I remember. Of course." I smile.

He shakes his head. "You're still to dangerous. And reckless. What were you thinking jumping out the window?"

I shrug "Not sure." Then I notice Keith is stilling holding me like a baby. "Agh! Keith you can put me down now!"

Keith laughs hard and puts me back on my feet. He puts a hand on my shoulder and chuckles. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still a goofball."

"Not as much as you!" I shoot back. Then we chase each other across the rooftop with mallets.

Later, we're sitting in the Fallcity base. I already filled Keith in on what happened. "I'm sorry Kellyn is missing." Keith says. "It must be especially hard on _you_."

"Why especially hard on only me?" I ask. Keith and Joel exchange glances.

"Nothing!" Keith replies good naturedly.

_He's up to something... _I think to myself.

"So the team called themselves the team Go-Rock Squad? But they said that they weren't?" Joel asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, and they said that I was 'wanted'. Whatever that means."

"That's odd." Joel murmurs thoughtfully.

"Oh, and they stole some device. Not really sure what it was, but I know it's important. It might have something to do with the package stolen in Ringtown." I say. Joel looks up alarmed. "A package was stolen?"

I nod. "Oh no. I hope it wasn't the one from Pros. Hastings." I make a worried expression. "Is it something important?"

"Yes." Joel says. "It's a mechanism that Pros. Hastings was investigating. It is an object closely related to the Red and Blue orbs, told to be able to control Kyogre and Groudon."

"Oh no." I say, my stomach plummeting.

Joel continues. "We were going to send it back to him after he let us borrow it. But now that it was taken by a petty thief-"

'The person didn't seem like a regular thief. They were highly skilled." I interrupt. "I had a lot of trouble catching up with them."

"Do you remember any features?" Joel asks.

"No..." I say, tilting my head to the right, and looking to the side. "But, I can remember that the person had an icy glare and blue eyes."

"Huh. That's not much of a lead..." I look at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I murmur.

"It's alright." Joel says. "We'll just get it back."

"Yeah, I'll work on this case. And you can focus on finding Kellyn." Keith says, pointing at himself with his thumb. "You can count on me!"

I smile, and nod.

"Though, you might as well start your mission together, because I think that whoever stole the item has Kellyn in captivity." Joel says. I nod. "But for now. We need to report to Pros. Hastings, and get all Rangers out on patrol immediately. They'll need to secure the area."

Keith and I nod. We wait for a minute while he contacts all the bases.

"Something's wrong." Joel says. "No one can seem to contact Wintown. They're communications must be malfunctioning. Kate, I'm going to have to ask you to delay your search for Kellyn, and I know that must pain you, but I'm ordering you to investigate Wintown. As soon as you're done with that, find Kellyn." He looks at both of us.

"Kate, Keith, your mission begins now." Joel says gravely. We nod, and leave the base immediately.

"I'll see you soon. I know that. Since we'll probably cross paths on this mission." Keith says. I agree.

"Alright. See you soon." I say, and start off down the road to Wintown.

The sun is starting to fall behind the treeline, and shadows from the leafs speckle the earth. I find a spot to rest and sit down. I lean against a tree and close my eyes. I relax, wondering where Kellyn is. I'd rather look for him then worry about some town's communications. Isn't it the operator's job to fix it? I sigh. I shouldn't be selfish. But I know that Kellyn is in danger, and the people of Wintown are without any means of getting help if the mysterious team of whatever-they-call-themselves attacks them.

_They could be in danger_. Says a voice in my head. I sit bolt upright. _I really don't know._ The voice continues.

_H-h-hello?_ I ask in my head.

_Oh, hey Kate_. I hear. The voice is the same annoying, smart mouth, pestering, always right, ranger.

_KELLYN!_ I practically freak out. I must be hallucinating.

_Ow, not that loud_. He replies. _Oh sorry._ I say. _What happened to you_?

_Can't say_. He says. _I'm-_ He's cut off by another voice.

_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!_ What's odd, is that the second one is Kellyn too.

_Huh?_ I ask. The second Kellyn's voice is full of pain. _Do. Not. Listen. Kate, I-_ His voice is immediately cut off.

_Haha, looks like he was able to break through and warn you_. Says the first Kellyn. But this one isn't Kellyn. I should have noticed before.

_You are not Kellyn._ I say, trying to keep my voice from wobbling.

_No, not at all. But we have him. As well as the device and objects I'm _sure_ Joel told you about. Oh, and another thing. When we said you were 'wanted' we meant it. And if your wondering about how we can contact you and trick you? Well, that's for us to know and you to find out and if you want Kellyn back, you'd better come to the Fiore temple. Oh, and we will only be here for another twenty-four hours. Then we're leaving. And the longer you wait, and if you ask for any assistance, Kellyn will suffer._

There's a pause.

_Why so quiet Ranger? _I sit there trembling, trying to control my anger.

_Don't use Kellyn's voice_. I say my fury building. _And don't you dare hurt Kellyn_.

_Ooo, I'm terrified_. The voice replies. _Don't worry. As long as you come alone, your boyfriend wont be hurt_.

_He's not-_ I start, but I'm interrupted.

_Twenty-four hours. That's all_. Then the voice disappears. I stand up and turn around too the tree. I punch it with my left fist. A shadow covers my face anime style. I put my other fist to my mouth to try to suppress the aching feeling coming from my chest. Tears start to fall down my face. I know I need to hurry, but my body will not move.

_MOVE!_ I shout to myself. That snaps me out of it. I look around. I see Panula cave through the trees. I make a B-line for it and charge in. To end up slipping and crashing onto the ground, my chin scraping across the ground. Which really isn't ground, because it's_ ice_. I groan, my eyes spinning in spirals anime style. I push myself off my stomach, and start ice skating through the caves. At least Wintown is on the way to the Fiore temple. I can drop in quickly, and see if there's a problem, then be on my way. I'm skating peacfully, when I slip slightly, and right myself, but when I look up, I'm veering towards a side tunnel.

"No-no-no-no-n-!" I pinewheel my arms and try backtracking. Instead of stopping like most people would like, I fall on my behind with an-"Ouch!" I cringe, then practically scream when I notice that the tunnel goes down into a _slide_. I despise slides and hate roller coasters. I slide down and start yelling at the top of my lungs. I go down for a bit, tears flying out of my eyes from the sheer speed I'm excelling at. I peer forward through my straining eyes and see that the slide has a lip, then a big empty place, and begins again.

"AHHHH!" I shout, and fly off the end of this slide. I soar through the air, spinning head over heels, screaming my head off, and land on the next part of the slide. But I land on my front with an-"Oof!" I zing down the slide, slipping from side to side, with no hope of stopping.

"KELLYN!" I scream out of random. "AhhhHHHhhhhHHHhhhhHHHhh!" I go around and around. On the ceiling of the cave, on the walls, and not falling only because of my momentum. I see a cavern up ahead, and skid into the middle of it. I lie there, breathing. So happy that the ride is over. Which triggers a memory.

"_Keith! Let's ride that one!" I say, pointing at the huge exciting roller coaster._

_"YEAH! Sounds fun!" He replies. "Wanna go Rhythmi?" "Yes!" Rhythmi exclaims. "How about you Isaac?" She asks._

_"Sure."_

_"Great! Kellyn?" I ask._

_He crosses his arms. "Are you sure you want to ride that? You get seasick on boats. And this is worse then that."_

_I brush him off with my hand. "I'll be fine."_

_He frowns. "I'm just worried that you might get sick."_

_"Don't worry!" I assure him. He shrugs. "If you say so. But I still think you should forget about this ride." But I'm already running off to the roller coaster._

_Later, I'm being helped to walk out of the ride. My legs not working, and Kellyn and Rhythimi holding me up. I puke in the girl's bathroom, and when Rhythmi and I come out, Kellyn just shakes his head, and I feel very stupid._

I _was_ very stupid then. I get to my feet, wishing I had Rhythmi or Kellyn here. Come to mention it,...I think I called out Kellyn's name when I was on the ice slide. I slap a hand to my mouth, and my face begins to burn. How embarrassing!

I pass a lot of aggressive pokemon and head through another cave opening, and reach a wood plank spiral staircase. I run up the ramp and head to the top. I check my styler and see that an hour's already passed. I need to hurry. Even if I have twenty-three hours, it will take time to just get to Wintown. Then I have to climb up to the Fiore temple, and search for where they want to meet up. Whoever they are.

I reach Wintown, two hours later, after getting lost several times. I usually have a great sense of direction, but I guess not. Maybe it's all the worrying I'm doing. Yes, that's probably it. I definitely have a _good_ sense of direction. I run around wildly, looking for the base. I find it and see two people standing right outside. One is a woman and the other is a really buff man. I walk up.

"Hello," I say hurriedly. "Is there a problem with your communications? Joel sent me-from Fallcity-need any help-? Or can I be on my way?" They turn.

"Oh hello. You're a ranger?"

"I'm Kate." I say.

"I'm Elita. The head ranger of the Wintown base. And yes, we're having some trouble. Oh, and this is Chris. We call him Silent Chris because he never talks." I look at the buff guy.

"Uh, okay?" I turn back to Elita. "What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to go to the power plant and fix the communications." I almost groan and break down crying. You've got to be kidding me!

"But why doesn't your operator do it?"

"The operator went missing last night." Elita says. I frown.

"Okay. I'll go now." I dash away before they can even direct me to the power plant. But I sight it and head in it's general direction.

"What a fast paced, jumpy kid." Elita says. Chris nods silently.

I enter the power plant. I dig around in the bag Percy gave me and find flashlight. I click the power button and light fills the room. I point it at all the corners, and see a staircase going down. I run to it and clomp down them. Very quickly. I reach the bottom and turn the flashlight back and forth. I feel so, so tired, when I see what's before me. A ton a electric Pokemon, all with dopey looks on their faces, making a poke` barricade. I flip open the panel on my styler and press a few buttons. It activates and I point my index and pointer fingers at the wall of Pokemon

"Capture ON!" I shout. I make over a hundred loops. Poekmon after pokemon Capture after capture. I'm not sure how long it takes. I seem to be off my game. And unable to capture quickly. Usually, it only takes me point three seconds to capture a pokemon, but now this time. I capture them all. And their dopey faces leave. They happily leave the room, and I run towards the operator. "Why did you do that for?" I hear. I turn and see two figures They are wearing black hats, skin tight jumpsuits, black boots, and have a purple insignia on their chests. One is a girl, and other a guy. I look at them warily.

"So, what team are you from, or USED to be from?" I ask. They raise their eyebrows, but not in the shocked way.

"We're from team Dim Sun. But not anymore."

"Oh yeah? Then why do you still wear the uniforms, grunts?" The girl grunts, clinching her fist. The guy puts his arm in front of her, warning her to back down.

"Well, that IS your rank. Isn't it?" I continue.

"We are not allowed to leak any information to anyone. Especially rangers." He says.

"Okaaaaay. Then why are you here? I was told to go to Fiore temple. Isn't that what the big boss wants?"

"We were sent here to keep Wintown from communicating." The girl says.

"That doesn't answer my question." I reply.

"We're going to have to stop you from fixing the communications." The guy says. They pull a large laptop on a stand out. They press some keys, and some dopey looking pokemon enter.

"Hey...so the pokemon problem is YOUR fault! You made them all hypnotized!" They smirk.

"It's easy." The girl presses more of the keys and the pokemon begin to attack me!

"H-h-hey! Woah! Watch out!" I say, dodging their attacks. A Voltorb rolls towards me and starts to glow.

"Not. Good." I grunt. And the room lights up in an explosion. I'm thrown back , and I hit the communications device. Since I'm close, I grab a couple wires and put them together, turning the communications back on. It's very easy since I know electronics well.

"Okay, time to deal with you." I say, turning and glaring at the two Dim Sun used-to-Be's. They back up a step. I points my fingers at them, and eject my styler disc.

"Capture ON!" It spins through the air, and circles around the Pokemon. I make lines and circle with my arm and shout intimidatingly.

"Hi-YA!" The disc flies into it's spot on the styler, making a clicking sound.

"Capture complete." I say. "Voltorb! Thunder!" They turn on their previous masters and give them the shock of a lifetime. The two Dim Sun members lay smoking on the ground. Their eyes spinning in spirals. I run past the pokemon but slow down long enough to salute with my index and middle fingers.

"Thanks!" I run up the stairs and exit the building. I run past the ranger base, calling to them and telling them that communications are now working.

"Uhh, thank you Speedy!" Elita replies. Speedy? Is _that_ my nickname now? I head in the direction I hope is the Fiore Temple. Basically, I'm just going _up_.

I check my styler and calculate that it took me an hour. I just hope I can climb up to the Fiore Temple within my time limit. I start to climb up the difficult terrain. I pull myself over ledges and skid down small hills. I run down a dirt slope and cause a mini land slide, disturbing some forest pokemon, and causing them to scatter.

"Hey styler?" I ask. "Can you give me the distance to the Temple?"

"**Where is it**?" The styler asks.

"You're my navigation! _You_ should know!" I exclaim exasperated.

"**Searching...searching...**" It says in it's robotic voice. I walk for five minutes till it completes it's "search".

"**You are going in the wrong direction. You are heading North-West. The Temple is North.**"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!" I shout. It doesn't reply. I grumble ferociously, which gives me more energy to get myself going in the right direction. Out of random, I hear the styler speak again.

"**You are eighty kilometers from the Fiore Temple. Converted into feet it is- 262467.19160104**."

"Huh!" I ask. "T-t-that's going to take all my time! I need to hurry!" I already feel exhausted. And I don't think a person can walk eightly kilometers in a day, minus the hours I've already wasted. I pick up the speed, and run and run and run.

**That's all for now. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon Ranger

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**I've decided that this is Almiashipping. ;)**

I run for hours, literally. I think it was about five hours? I am out of breath and feel extremely faint. Like I could pass out at any moment. I blink, trying to keep my eyes open, and from falling asleep. My vision becomes blurry and my throat is on fire. I feel sick to my stomach and a bile is slowly creeping up my esophagus. I stumble to the right, and collapse onto my knees, my feet facing away from me. I rest my arms on a branch and my head on my arms. I breath, trying to keep the dizziness from taking me over. I have to get to Kellyn before it's too late! I _must_. I have to...

I fall over to the left and barely catch myself with my palms. And finally, the vomit comes forth.

I cough out the last of it. I don't feel that much better. I hadn't stopped running since I started. And I know for your health, you shouldn't run this much. Maybe I walked, maybe I rested, I have no recollection. I put a hand on my heart, and feel the pulse is almost as fast as a blink.

"S-st-st-st-styler?" I say shakily. "H-h-h-how m-m-uch f-farther?"

"**Calculating...**" I wait, my breath in short gasps. "**You are forty kilometers from the Fiore Temple. Converted into feet-**"

"It's 131233.59580052 feet. I know." I gasp. I sit sucking air into my lungs, thinking. "How much time do I have left?"

"**You have fourteen hours**." It replies.

"I see." I say, then I slump over.

I open my eyes, and blink, the sun is setting. Oh NO. I push myself up and stumble to my feet.

"Kellyn...I have..t-to find him..." I mumble, half delirious. "Styler, how many hours now?"

"**You have nine hours left**." It tells me.

"Oh great." I mutter. My vision blurs and I see two of everything. I stop walking, and hold my head in my hand, trying to stop the dizziness. I breathe heavily.

"Snap OUT OF IT!" I shout at myself. My head clears slightly, and I make out a Pokemon. Hmm, maybe I can get a ride...

I point my fingers at it, and shout-"Capture ON!" The disc whirls, surrounding the Pokemon. I'm wondering what kind it is, because I can't see. Once the capture is complete, I look at it closer...and notice it's an Oddish. And Oddish's can't give people rides.

I sigh, and attempt to climb a tree. I'm able to without much nausea. I look through the sky, holding a hand at my brow so I can see through the setting sun, and use my right arm and hug the tree. I spy a Pidgeot. I lean against the tree trunk and point my styler at it.

"Capture ON!" The disc flies far out and it's hard to see. I'm not sure how, but I manage to capture it. The Pidgeot comes over to me. I run out on the branch, and leap off of it and onto the Pidgeot's back. I sling my left leg over and squeeze the bird Pokemon's sides with my legs. It speeds high into the air.

"I need to get to the Fiore temple before my time is up!" I shout above the wind. The Pidgeot caws loudly and zooms through the air at super speed. I close my eyes to keep them from watering. The hours pass, and I'm biting my nails in nervousness. We are flying quickly, when the Pidgeot stops. I open my eyes.

"You can't go any farther?" I ask. It shakes it head.

"Styler, where am I?" I ask, patting the Pidgeot.

"**Above the base of the mountain that the Fiore Temple is located**." It replies.

"Good. How much time do I have?" I inquire.

"**Two hours**." The styler says. The sun is starting to rise as Pidgeot lets me off on the ground.

"Thank you Pidgeot!" I say, and smile. I turn to the looming mountain. Okay, now onto my next challenge.

I climb up the steep mountain. At least, I think it's a mountain. It's steep enough. I run, since I got some rest while on the Pidgeot. 1 hour...thirty minutes pass. I have to get up there! I only have half an hour! I push myself harder, crashing through underbrush and tripping over roots. I almost fall on plenty of Pokemon, but I somehow manage to dance away with tricky footing, then fall on my face. I see a large ruin ahead, and know it's the Fiore Temple. I forget about my aching sides, and race up there. "How much longer?" I pant.

"**You have twenty seconds**." The styler says. I sprint faster. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five...

No one in particular's POV

A man stands in front of the ruins. "Hmm, guess she couldn't come after all, what a shame that she has three seconds left-" There's a crash and a girl smashes through some bushes. She's panting heavily, and has a dirt caked face. The man smiles.

"One." He says.

Kate's POV

I stare at the man, gasping for breath. I clench my fists. "Where...is...Kellyn?" I growl. The man turns and looks at me.

"Looks like you made it in time for the deadline." He says.

"So? Did you think I wouldn't?" I snap. I take a closer look at him, and see he's a Officer of the previously disbanded group; Team Go Rock Squad. Except he's wearing slightly different clothing. Hmph, whatever. He's still a goon from that goofy group. Haha. That's funny. Goofy Goon Group. I shake my head, I can't think about silly things now. I HAVE to get Kellyn back from them. Maybe exchange myself for him; a trade. I walk over to him.

"Okay, where is Kellyn?" I ask.

He smiles. "Oh he's here alright. You're just not allowed to see him." He walks closer to me, until I'm looking straight up at him.

Then after a tense moment, he slaps me, knocking me to the ground, shocking me. I push myself off the ground, and touch my stinging cheek. I stare, unfocused, my eyes wide. I turn my head slowly to the Officer. He pulls out a type of styler, and points it at me. I hear loud screeches, and sense a crowd of Pokemon closing in. I get to my feet, to be knocked back down. I'm hit in the back with sharp horns. I look behind me as I'm hit. It's a Miltank.

I hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of me. I push myself up and dodge the next attack from a Rhyperior, by doing one hand hand-stands and flipping away. I land in a crouch, and stare at my opponent.

The Rhyperior is now gone, and in it's place is a Dragonite. I pant, and try to hide my pain. My back is on fire, and my legs are going numb. I stand, just in time, to see the Dragonite beginning a Hyper Beam. I know I wont be able to dodge. The beam is shot forth, and I stand, waiting for it.

Then I hear the loudest yell in my life.

"KATE!"

Someone who had come from above me, lands in front of me, and holds their arms out, as if to block the blast. I'm thrown back from the impact of the beam hitting whoever it is who saved me. I minute later, I open my eyes, and blurrily see the man from before grabbing the figure.

"You can't leave!" He snaps.

"Kate!" I hear. I sit up and rub my eyes.

I see a helicopter, and...KELLYN! I get to my feet. The officer is tying Kellyn up in rope, and shoving him towards the helicopter.

"Let me GO!" Kellyn shouts. The man twists Kellyn's arm and grab a fistful of his hair.

"Do you want something bad to happen to her?" He growls. Kellyn stops struggling, and the man shoves him into the helicopter, where some Dim Sun grunts take hold of him. I start to run over, but stop short when I see the officer pointing some weird device at me.

"Now, to get you. You know you're wanted right?" The man says, smiling. Kellyn struggles in his bondage.

"Don't! I'll tell you what you want, and Kate isn't needed! You're wrong! It's only me!" He shouts pleadingly. I look worriedly, over at Kellyn, but I can't see his face, the Dim Sun grunts are blocking my view. The officer doesn't look away from me, but speaks to Kellyn above the loud noise.

"So you will cooperate?" He asks.

"Yes." Kellyn says, and I can barely hear him. The officer gives me a hard look, then throws his contraption into the helicopter, then jumps in himself.

"Stay out of our business from now on." He tells me. I can't get closer because of the wind the helicopter is making. "Or Kellyn wont be able to protect his precious girl."

The helicopter door shuts, and they ascend into the sky. I cover my face with my arms, to protect me from the dust and wind. The helicopter starts to fly away, and I chase after it, knowing it to be futile. I wasn't able to get close to him, I wasn't able to... Okay, that next thought better not have been "hold him". I shake my head, telling myself that's _not_ what I was about to think. I was definitely NOT going to hug him. I stop, and fall onto my knees, too shocked at how fast this went.

I...didn't get Kellyn... And I had promised myself I would save him. No...no no no no. I put my palms onto the paved rocks, and bow my head, tears stream down my face and drop onto the rocks. I cry all out, until I can cry no more.

I sit numbly, staring out at the forest, and it's completely silent. I'm sitting in a ball form, hugging my knees. I stare at the ground before me, and see a fist sized rock.

_Huh...?_

I reach for it and pick it up. I look at it intently, and smell it. There's no doubt about it. It's a rock from Almia. But what is it doing here? I stare at it for a moment, then realize the message Kellyn sent me. I get to my feet.

I know where they are headed.

Now I've just got to spring a trap.

**Please Review!**

**And one question. Should I write a fanfic about the characters from the Black and White games?**


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And I've decided I will do a Pokemon Black and White fanfiction. But that doesn't mean I wont still write this one. :) (Also, I'll write it after I finish Pokemon Ranger. )**

**And when Kate said she had a "trap" it's actually more of a "plan."**

**:)**

I contact Joel and Spenser immediately, giving them a quick briefing on what happened, and where I'm headed. I turn my communications off before they can reply. I capture a Pidgeot, and fly it over the ocean, heading for Almia. I plan a trap on the way. But first, I'll need a disguise. I need...a uniform.

I land at the Ranger union, and hop off my tired Pidgeot. I leave it in the care of some area rangers, and head to talk to Pros. Hastings. I run up the escalator, and arrive in the room Hastings is usually at. I see him studying the map on the great green floor. He seems so absorbed, that he doesn't notice me. I clear my throat, and he turns around, startled.

"Oh! Kate!" He says."What are you doing here?" He asks. I'm too jumbled to remember if I've told him the situation or not, so I tell him what's happened while speaking like the move Agility.

"Oh..." Is all Pros. Hastings can say. He goes and sits on a chair. I pant, from my long story and tap my foot impatiently.

"I really need a uniform. Do we have any Dim Sun uniforms? I know the Go Rock Squad is working together with them! I have a plan!" He nods slowly.

"There are some-" He begins.

"Great!" I shout, and dash for the door.

"Wait!" I hear. I stop, and look back, my hand on the door frame.

"You don't know where they are! Chairperson Erma has them. Just say that I told you to get one." Hastings says. I nod quickly, and dash from the room. I head up to the room where Erma always is. Which is where the Operators always are. I open the door, to be immediately hugged by an ecstatic Rhythmi.

"Where have you been!" She exclaims. I laugh.

"I've been on a long mission, and I've had to tell it three times today. I think I'll let Pros. Hastings fill you in." I say. She nods and lets me go.

"So, where is Kellyn? I bet you were happy to be on a mission with him!" I pretend nothing is wrong and shrug.

"Not really...and he's...busy."

_Hey wait..why did she say I'd be happy to be on a mission with him? _I wonder.

Rhythmi falls down, then jumps to her feet. "I can't believe you!" She says.

"What?" I ask, and blink at her.

She shakes her head. "Never mind. What were you coming here for?"

"I need to speak with Chairperson Erma." I explain. She nods. "Erma is always in here." Rhythmi says, as we pass her station. She points at Erma.

"There she is!" She says. "See you later!"

And walks back to her chair. I lean on the control panel behind Erma. I rest my head on my arms.

"Hello." I say.

Erma turns. "Oh, hello Kate. Something I can do for you?" I tell her what Hastings told me to say and she nods.

"Yes, I have a Dim Sun Officer Uniform. I'll go get it." She says.

I nod and push off the control panel. I follow her to a little room I hadn't noticed before. She opens it and searches through a long rack of them. She holds them up to me, trying to find the right size. Finally, we do, and I change into it. I walk out.

"Thank you Chairperson Erma." I say, and bow.

She smiles. "Glad to help. Now do what you need to do." She says. I nod and change my hair from it's spiky pigtails, to one, low, spiky, ponytail in the back. Chairperson Erma tells me I look like an adult, and when I look in the mirror, I do. I nod and run from the room. I have to explain to the security that I am NOT team Dim Sun, since they got confused when I ran past. Once I tell them, I run out through the doors of the Union. I spy a Staraptor and capture it in two seconds flat. I hop on and shout for it to head into the air. I'm sure they're at the Oil Field Hideout. I urge my Staraptor faster. I need to get to Kellyn!

**Kellyn's POV**

The helicopter lands, and I'm shoved from behind. I jump off and land on the concrete. I wait for the Go Rock Sqaud grunts to take hold of me again. I cannot let them have a single excuse to hurt Kate. I remember seeing her face through the grunts. She looked so petrified, scared, and alone. I felt like I'd fallen off the top of the Altru building a hundred times, over and over in quick succession.

Her face still burns in my mind, and I cannot stop feeling pain when I think of it. I'm escorted down a ladder, in which they untied me briefly, knowing I wouldn't try to escape. They dump me in a cell, and the grunts leave. I don't speak, or make eye contact. The Officer notices, and the scum bag that he is, he begins to taunt me.

"You did the right thing." He says. "Giving us the information we needed, and telling us that the girl was not needed." I don't look at him.

He grins. "Also, the leader will make you cooperate. So you had better remember your place, and obey." I still ignore him.

"Or..." He says, putting a gloved finger under my chin and making me look at him. "We could get your little girlfriend and hold her hostage so you will obey our commands without any hesitating."

He walks around me and puts his head over my shoulder, and whispers into my ear. "You need to be the perfect prisoner now, while I go and get your girlfriend. I'm sure you'll want to see her again. Because you didn't get the reunion you wanted." I look up at him.

"You promised you would leave her out of this if I cooperated!" I protest. He smiles, and I hate him.

"Oh...I don't remember promising anything." He says, and I clench my teeth. He opens the cell door and walks out. I'm so furious, that I punch the wall repeatedly, and ignoring my throbbing fist. Blood trickles down my fist as I pace the room, thinking of thousands of ways to stop the Go Rock Sqaud, and save Kate. My blood pressure rises, and I'm force to sit down. I sit down on my cell bench. I need to stop Kate from coming here. I know she'll get my clue. I shouldn't have dropped that rock...

**Flashback**

_Kate, Rhythmi, Keith, and Isaac are playing near the pledge stone. I watch, then hear a call. _

_"Kellyn!" I hear. Kate is crouching close to the ground, and she beckons me over. I walk over. _

_"Look at this rock! She says. _

_"It looks so pretty..." She trails off. Kate turns back to me. "Even if it is pretty heavy." _

_She drops it into my hands and causes my hands to hit the ground from the sheer weight. _

_"Ha ha ha!" Kate laughs, taking the rock then tossing and catching it in one hand. _

_"You're pretty weak." I just look at her. She stops laughing and places the rock in my hands again, and they close over it's rough surface. _

_"Here, I want you to have it Kellyn." She says. I stare at the rock, then nod. _

_"Thank you Kate." Kate goes back to playing with the rocks, and I sit holding mine. Then I spot another one. Instead of being pure white, it has blue speckles on it, and is a bit smaller. I pick it up and walk over to Kate. _

_"Here." I say. She takes the rock. _

_"Wow, thanks Kellyn!" She exclaims and throws her arms around my neck, then lets go. I smile._

**End of flashback**

After that I had worked out till I'd surpassed the strength Kate already had from when she used to play with the Pokemon from Almia. Since her parents had traveled around Almia, she'd been to different terrains, and had to get stronger to play with the tougher Pokemon. But not only that, she used to talk to Rhythmi about how she had strong muscles because of her genes. I used to not believe her, but after the time we played with the rocks, I did.

I glower at the cell wall. I wish I couldn't be blackmailed, and I want to stop that awful Officer from capturing Kate.

I wait inside the cell, my head resting against the wall, and I stare at the door. I feel awful, being unable to do anything. But, maybe I can do something. Ever since I started working out, I've been able to do a lot of impossible things. I stand up, and charge at the door.

**Kate's POV**

I spot the Oil Field Hideout straight away. It's a small dot in the middle of the ocean. I point at it and my Staraptor takes a dive. The rock Kellyn found was near the beach, and the only thing on the ocean is the Oil Field Hideout. I've got it all figured out.

_Except...why does Kellyn lug this huge rock around?_ I wonder.

I land my Staraptor on the platform, and then hide it. I take the old Dim Sun card key that Chairperson Erma gave me, and swipe it through the device on the wall. It works, and I run through the door. Erma made sure I had one of the highest rank badges, so I'm not questioned. I pull it out of my pocket, and look at it.

_Hmm, guess my name is Officer Wendy_. I think to myself. I shove it back in my pocket, just as two groups of grunts walk by. One is Team Dim Sun and the other group is Team G Rock Squad. I watch as they salute me, and I do the same. They part, allowing me to pass and I do so quickly.

_Kellyn,...gotta find Kellyn... _I repeat in my head, as I look both ways at a corridor crossways. I head into a very distinguished room, that smells like purfume.

"Oh gross." I mutter under my breath, and put a hand over my mouth and nose. I exit the room quickly through the opposite door. I look around in the next hallway. I continue to head down, wondering where the cells are. I open another door, and look in. I see lots of officers. Better not enter here. This group would question me, unlike the grunts. I close the door silently, and continue on. I come across a side hallway, and see it looks a little less clean then the others. This might be the way to the prison hold.

I follow the hallway, and sure enough, I see empty cells. I'm walking by, when I see that horrible officer from before. The one who took Kellyn, attacked me with Pokemon, and left me on the ground. I surpress the urge to punch him in the face as he towards me. Hopefully, he wont recognize me. I'm practically paralyzed when he walks up to me. Instead of realizing it's me, he salutes.

"Hello Officer. What is your reason for being here?" He asks. I'm rooted to the spot, and unable to move. I need to come up with a good response.

"Same as you." I say coolly.

He nods. "Alright, but I need you to supply me with some grunts on my mission to capture the other top Ranger." I put my hands behind my back, so he doesn't notice me clenching and un-clenching them.

"Yes sir." I say, lowering my voice, and salute. He walks by me. I wait till the sound of his footsteps pass, to hurry on. I need to get to Kellyn before he realizes it's me, because I know he's not dumb enough to forget what I look like. I run passed twenty barred cells, when I notice a noise coming from up ahead. I rush towards it. Then I see Kellyn, running at his door with his shoulder. He hits it twice before I get there, and when I do, he smashes through it with a bang. I run faster.

"Kellyn!" I shout. He turns, looking confused, then surprised. I throw my arms around him.

"You're alright!" I say happily.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" He asks. I look up at him, too see he's happy, yet...not.

"What's wrong? You sent me a message with your rock. You basically told me to come here." I let go of him.

He shakes his head. "You shouldn't have. That Officer from before is trying to capture you. You can straight to him."

"But I just passed him in the hallway." I say.

Kellyn turns on me. "What?" He asks.

"We spoke, and he didn't know it was me." I say.

"You're kidding." He says incredulously.

I shake my head. "No, I'm not. And he told me to help him capture me."

Kellyn just blinks at me. "He's that stupid?" Kellyn says.

I shrug. "I guess so." I reply.

"Anyway," I say, grabbing his hand. "We need to get out of here."

"What-" He starts, but I'm pulling him firmly down the hall.

I turn around. "We need to get you out of here without them knowing you're a Ranger. How can we do that..." I trail off, putting a hand on my chin.

"Kate..." Kellyn begins, but I cut him off.

"I know! We can just run for it!" I exclaim, snapping my fingers. He sighs.

"Kate, that's not going to work. We'll just draw attention to ourselves, as well as have a huge group of grunts chasing us. Not to mention that there will be a high alert as soon as they notice I'm gone." Kellyn says.

"So?" I ask, and he falls on the ground. After jumping back to his feet, he sighs.

"Kate-" Kellyn says, but I grab his wrist and run.

We're running, when I hear grunts. I take a detour, and pull Kellyn into a room. I turn around, and notice it's the one filled with Officers.

"Oh of all the-" I mutter, then salute to them. "Back to work!" I bark. They nod, like nothing happened.

We don't run into anyone, until we get near the room that smells like perfume. I hear footsteps and open a door quickly, and shove Kellyn in. I close the door, and my nose is bombarded with the perfume. The footsteps get closer, and I really need to cough. I take quick short breaths, trying to stop it. Kellyn looks alarmed, and just as the grunts walk by, the cough comes up, to be stopped short by Kellyn wrapping his hand around my mouth. He puts a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

I nod, and we wait in silence well after the grunts leave. He pulls his hand away, and I take a deep breath.

"Let's go." I say, and he nods. We exit the room and peek around the corner. I see a whole group of grunts right in front of the door. As well as the stupid Officer. He starts to speak, and I roll my eyes.

"We are about to capture the devillishly clever Top Ranger, so be careful, and whoever captures her will get a promotion." He says. I scoff under my breath as he continues.

"Alright, squads disperse!" He says. He turns to the third group of grunts.

"Watch the doors. I'm sure that the ranger will try to escape." He says. I bite my lip. The grunt group consists of at least fifteen grunts. The Officer turns and leads the other two groups out.

I look at Kellyn and whisper-"We should run through them, that's the only way."

He sighs, and grab my upper arm, then pulls me around so we're farther away from the grunts.

"We wont be able to get through them yet." He says severely. I cringe at his grip.

"Ouch." I murmur, and he lessens his grip slightly, continuing.

"You need to think ahead. Sheesh! You're the same as before." He says. I cock my head to the side.

"The same? When?" I ask. He smacks his forehead.

"Back when you tried the rollercoaster. You went without thinking, and got the consequences." He says. I tilt my head to the side.

"What were those?" I ask. He falls on the ground.

"You have a short term memory!" He exclaims.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Short term memory loss..." He mutters. I shrug to myself as he talks under his breath. I peek around the corner again, and see the guards are at perfect attention. I grab Kellyn's arm and pull him.

"I have a plan." I say, and smile.

We walk up to the guards. I salute, and they do also.

"The Officer told me to take this ranger to him for bait in his plan." I say. The grunts nods.

"You may pass." She says. I hold Kellyn's arm and laugh once we're outside.

"That was too easy." I say, but too soon.

"If you don't mind," The grunt says. "I'm going to contact the Officer, to verify, so if you'll wait-" I don't pause, and start running.

"Hey! Halt!" The grunts shout. I run towards the place I hid Staraptor dragging Kellyn along. I get closer and Kellyn stops me.

"What?" I ask.

"I have to tell you something." He says.

"Can't it WAIT?" I ask. "If you hadn't noticed we've got the whole place on our tails."

"We're not scientifically Pokemon and only Pokemon have tails-" Kellyn starts, holding one finger up, his eyes shut, and in "Professor Mode". I slap my forehead.

"Not _NOW_!" I exclaim, and drag him towards the Staraptor.

"Kate, the Pokemon can't hold both our weights." Kellyn says. I nod.

"I know, that's why I'm letting you get on it. I don't want you to be a prisoner anymore. I'll take your place. A captive for a different captive." I say. But before Kellyn can reply, we're attacked with lots of Pokemon. I whip out my styler, and hand Kellyn an extra one. We capture quickly, and efficiently. Kellyn and I go back to back.

"Kate?" He asks.

"Yeah, what?" I reply.

"I can't go." He says. I turn and look at him shocked.

"W-w-what?" I stutter, but he doesn't answer.

"Watch out!" Kellyn shouts, and wraps his arms around me as a blast sends debris flying. We straighten up.

"What do you mean!" I exclaim. He looks away and Pokemon attacks fly around us.

"I can't leave. If I do, you'll definitely be attacked, and I can't bare for that to happen. So I'm staying here." He says.

"But-" I start, but he continues.

"You need to get away now, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Get on the Staraptor." He commands. He pushes me by my shoulders. I stop and look around at the Oil Field Hideout. I look back at Kellyn. I then wrap my arms around him, give him a quick hug, and he makes me climb onto the staraptor.

"I'm not leaving." I say stubbornly once on. He smiles sadly.

"It's okay. I know what is going to happen next. I'll definitely see you again. Just go to Oblivia. I'll be there soon."

I stare at him. "What?" I ask incredulously.

He slaps the Staraptor on the side, and it jolts into the air. I look back down.

"Kellyn!" I shout, but I don't have time to dwell on him, for the Officer and his goons return on Staraptor of their own. They send flying Pokemon at me in waves, and I have to dodge the whirlwind and wing attacks. My staraptor spins, around the Pokemon moves, and I get behind the ranks of birds. I look back at the Oil Field Hideout, and feel tears falling from my eyes.

Kellyn's POV

I stop capturing, turn around, and surrender. They handcuff me, and take me to a submarine.

"The prisoner will be transported to Oblivia." One grunt tells another. The door opens and I'm greeted by a woman with blonde hair and a blue streak going across the front in a diagonal line.

"Hello, Kellyn. Welcome back to the Pinchers." She says, and smiles.

**I'm really sad that Kellyn and Kate are not together. But I have this all planned out. :)**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**I just realized that the last chapter was pretty long. :) Yay.**

The sky starts to turn black, and I hug the back of the Staraptor, crying my eyes out. How come every time I find Kellyn, he's wrenched from my grasps?

And what did he mean by- _"Just go to Oblivia. I'll be there soon"_? I bury my face in the feathers, and think. If he's going to Oblivia, then I need to head over there right away. Besides, how else will I make him explain everything. It's all so confusing. How I was wanted by the Teams, then not. And also how he wouldn't leave, and that he knew he was going to Oblivia. I smack my forehead lightly with my fist.

_Think Kate, THINK_! I tell myself. Oh, and what about the time the real and fake Kellyn's talked in my head? That's the trickiest thing I've gotten into. I close my eyes.

"Staraptor, take me back home." I mumble.

**Kellyn's POV**

Blue Eyes, guides me through the submarine.

"Ugh, those silly Dim Sun and Go Rock Squad people seriously don't get the need of comfort. I'm going to give you an actual room." Blue Eyes tells me. I nod. She leads me to a cabin, and I walk in.

"Just don't try to escape and we wont be rough. You're allowed to roam the ship." She says.

"We'll just say your a guest under house arrest." Blue Eyes finishes, and leaves the room. I go and sit on the bed. When I see the leader, I need to be patient, then I'll get what I need and be able to go back to Kate. I lie down, resting my head on my arms, and look at the ceiling. I close my eyes.

"Don't worry Kate. I'll be with you soon." I murmur.

**Kate's POV**

I open my eyes, and feel warmth. I look down and see I'm in my own bed, at home. I sit up, and look around. I guess Staraptor took me very seriously. I smile.

_Thank you Staraptor._ I say in my head. I bury myself in the bed sheets. I just want to forget everything. Just for a moment. Just a moment...

**Kellyn's POV**

I get up, and see that it's six in the morning. I leave my room, and head to the bridge of the ship. I see Blue Eyes. I walk and stand beside her.

"Hello Kellyn." She says, checking some navigation readings. I nod.

"Hello." I say.

"So, are you finding your stay here more inviting?" Blue Eyes asks. I shrug.

"It's better then at the Oil Field Hideout." I reply. She turns to me.

"Well, I hope you'll join me and the officers for dinner tonight. You can also go and work out in the gym if your bored. Oh, and here's a map." Blue Eyes says, and hands me a sheet of folded paper. I thank her and leave the room.

"Okay, the gym is..." I murmur.

**Kate's POV**

I sit bolt upright in my bed, my palms pointing straight in front of me.

"AHHHH!" I shout. I throw the covers off and swivel around in bed. I slip my house shoes on and run down the stairs. I dash around the hall and skid to a halt. I see my mom cooking a stew, and my sister watching TV.

"Mom!" I exclaim.

"Oh hello Kate." She says smiling. I jog in place very, very quickly.

"Hi, oh and hello sis." I say, looking at my sister.

"Hey Kate." She says, her eyes glued to the screen. I turn back to mom.

"I have to go to Oblivia now." I say.

"Really?" She asks. I nod enthusiastically.

"Yep, so I'll be going now." I say, and give my mom and sister a quick hug.

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry..." I mutter to myself. I see the Staraptor sleeping on the front lawn, and wake it up quickly.

"Please! Can you take me to Oblivia?" I ask it. It stands up and I climb on top of it.

"Thanks, now let's GO!" I shout.

**Kellyn's POV**

I lie on my back, lifting weights. These people must be pretty stupid, letting me exercise. Since it could help me fight them or something. But I wont. I can't. Not unless I know that I can't be forced to do what they want if they hold Kate hostage. So I'll do everything they say. I just hope it doesn't ruin the world. Because that's exactly what the leader wants.

**Kate's POV**

I check my readings and see that I'm getting pretty close to Oblivia.

"Okay Staraptor, I need you to go more at a diagonal." I say. It does so, and I strategize, my mind racing. I know the Kellyn specifically wanted me to come, so I just need to wait for some signal to swoop in and rescue him. I'm guessing he has a plan because he stayed. I fiddle with my Styler and play a game on it. After getting bored of that, I decide to take a nap. Travel is soooo boring. I like action. Unlike Kellyn, who prefers to take things slow. Though he'll tackle "action" if need be. I smile, and think back to when he and I had to scrub the hallways of Ranger School, since I dragged him into a messy situation. Aka food fight.

After that, we had to clean up. I'd wanted to go fast, and I run with the mop, then slipping on my own mop work. I remember having a bucket on my head, and Kellyn lifted it up and said I was a goofy kid. Then I had chased him with a hammer and we'd both slipped on the water. We had laughed, and said we were both idiots.

I also remember another time, when I think we were on a mission when we were area rangers. It had something to do with a fire near Vien Town.

**Flashback**

_I run towards the fire, seeing scared Pokemon, as well as angry ones. I capture the agitated ones with ease and send them away from the forest. I rescue a couple Furret, and carrying them out of the thick smoke in my arms. Kellyn runs up, holding his styler in his hand. _

_"Did you rescue all the Pokemon in this sector?" He asks. I nod. _

_"Mostly." I say, panting. __"I think there are two more left."_

_He nods. "Alright, I'll back you up."_

_I run back into the smoke, and spot an Oddish and a Sentret. I kneel next to them and scoop them into my arms. _

_"I gotcha." I say, then hear a crack. A thin, flaming, tree, begins to descend on us. My eyes widen and my mouth gapes open wide. I'm able to turn, protecting the Pokemon with my shoulder. The tree hits me. I cry out and bite my lip from the hot burn that's pulsing on my shoulder. Then I hear another and another come crashing down. _

_"Kate!" I hear through the smog. I cough. _

_"Kellyn!" I shout, then fall into a fit of coughs. The trees finally snap, and bare down on us. I close my eyes, fearing the worse, but instead of getting hit, I hear a grunt. I look up over my shoulder, and see Kellyn standing between us and the burning tree, his right arm blocking the tree, and the flames burning his skin. _

_"Kellyn!" I scream. He shoves the heavy tree off and turns directly to me. _

_"Are you alright?" He asks, his face creased with such worry I forget my own burns. He kneels down in front of me, and checks my shoulders. He ties a cloth around my shoulder, to protect the burn, then helps me up, and guides the Pokemon and I out of the fire. I sit down, and cough. The Pokemon jump from my arms, and look at me and Kellyn with worry. I look up at Kellyn to thank him, then see a huge, charred, black burn on his arm. _

_"Kellyn!" I ask, and completely freak out. I rush over to him, and hold his arm gingerly in my hands. _

_"Kellyn, your arm!" I shout. "I'm so sorry!" He shakes his head, and cringes. _

_"I need to put the fire out first." He says. _

_"No, you need to rest." I say stubbornly. _

_"No, I need to stop the fire from causing other injuries." He replies. _

_"But you're hurt!" I protest. _

_"So are you, and I'm going to stop the fire." He says. _

_"And you call me reckless!" I counter with a shout. He ignores me, and whips out his styler. He runs into the thick smoke and I hear a large Pokemon returning while running moments later. Kellyn and a Blastoise come out of the black fog. _

_"Use rain dance!" Kellyn commands. Blastoise roars, and dark clouds fill the sky. Rain begins to pour, and Kellyn falls into a sitting position, gasping hard. I put my hands on my hips. _

_"That wasn't very smart." I say. _

_"Well, at least it's mission clear." He says. I nod and sit next to him. _

_"Okay, now let me treat that burn." I say._

**End of Flashback.**

(Still Kate's POV)

I relax on the back of Staraptor. I lie on my back, my legs crossed with one in the air, and my arms underneath my head. I close my eyes, my memories trickling back.

_Ha, and Kellyn said that I have short term memory loss. Well news flash for him, I remember a mission with him!_ I say smugly to myself. I hear Staraptor caw, and I sit up.

"Huh?" I ask. Then I look down, and see a small island. I stare at it.

"Hey styler? What island is that down there?" I ask.

"**That is Dolce Island, part of Oblivia**." It replies.

"Wow, you're helpful." I say laughing, giving my styler a hard time. I direct my Staraptor to land, and hop off.

"Thank you!" I say. "You can go back to Almia now. I'm sure that there are flying Pokemon all over Oblivia." I pat it on the back and it soars into the sky. I turn around and take a look at the landscape of Dolce Island.

_Kellyn, I don't know what you're planning. But I will help you with it in whatever way I can._

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

**This is getting good...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**It's monday, so...another chapter!**

**Also, I know that Dolce island was destroyed in the game, but it isn't in this story. :)**

**And thank you for the reviews! I enjoy reading them!**

**(Oh, and something funny happens in this chapter.)**

I walk around the sunny island of Dolce. It's a relaxing place with plenty of Pokemon, a cool sea breeze, and a tropical feel to it. I check my bag, unfortunately, I didn't pack sunscreen. I'll have to walk in the shade. I stroll under the speckled shade of the large trees, my hands clasped behind my back, and I look up at the light shining through the leaves.

"Hello? Who is there?" I hear. I look over, and see an old man.

"Hello." I say.

"Oh, a Ranger! Interesting. I'm Booker." He says, hobbling over.

"Umm, hi, I'm Kate. From Almia." I reply.

"Ah, you're the top ranger from Almia I hear so much about." He says. I laugh, and shake my head, looking skeptical.

"Uh, I'm not that famous. Our most well known rangers are Sven and Wendy." I say.

"Who?" He asks. I blink at him, then fall on the ground. I bounce back up.

"You don't know who they are?" I ask, incredulously.

"Uhh, no? Am I suppos' tuh?" He inquires. I wave him off.

"Never mind. If you know about me, do you know about the other top ranger who is my age? His name is-" But I'm cut off.

"Kellyn? OH yes. You're quite a famous couple here." He says. My face goes red from the neck up.

"C-c-couple!" I ask in shock. "W-w-what!" He chuckles.

"Ev'ry one n Oblivia is waiting for you two tuh become an officiul couple." He explains. My face steams and I cover it with my hands.

"Ah, here in Oblivia, people like to match everyone up. Like the rangers Summer and Ben." He says.

"Oh, you mean the two who went missing in Fiore?" I ask. He becomes crestfallen.

"Ah, yep. Those two. I'm hoping yuh find them. Oblivia's not so lively without em." he says. I nod.

"Umm, okay, I'll try to find them." I promise.

"Ah! I kno, why dun't I help you get to Renbow Island?" He proposes. I nod.

"That would be helpful." I say, and thank him. We had down to his boat and we hop in.

"Oh, I have a question." I ask Booker.

"Ask away." Booker replies.

"Do you have any suspicious places that some bad groups might make a hideout in?" I ask.

"Mighty peculiar question, but sure. There's Faldera Volcano, a really hot place. Mitonga Island's mansion, a very creepy place. Mitonga Island's dangerous cliff, a dangerous place, and you know that from it's name. Sophian Island's Mount Sorbet, a chilly place. Sophian Island's Silver falls, a wet place. Layuda Island, a hard place to get too. Then last but not least...uhh...actually, that's all." He says.

I fall off the boat and into the water. My head pops out of the surface.

"You're kidding, right? I don't have time to search all those places." I say.

"Really? Why not?" Booker questions. I climb back into the boat.

"I can't tell you, sorry," I say. He nods.

"That's fine, why don't I take you to the area ranger Rand? Summer and Ben got along swimmingly with him, and I'm sure you will too." Booker says.

I smile. "Sure."

**Kellyn's POV**

The submarine stops, when I'm eating with the crew. I look up from my plate at Blue Eyes.

"I didn't know we were going to stop." I say. She shrugs.

"Well, we are supposed to meet up with Red Eyes and Purple Eyes. Once we do that, we're going to see the Leader, along with his Scientists." She says, looking away.

"Scientists." I say.

"I'll be able to handle the testing, but I know what is going to happen. Your Pinchers are going to try capturing Kate. No..._you_ and your other two friends are going to. Red Eyes and Purple Eyes." I accuse, and glare at her.

I turn away from her leave the room. I head to my cabin. I guess no matter what I do, they are going to capture Kate. I lie on the bed and hold my palms on my eyes. I breathe in and out, to keep my anger from rising. Because when my anger rises it gets dangerous. _I_ get dangerous. I soon conquer myself, and allow my mind to race, thinking about how I can keep Kate out of this mess. I just hope this horrific group doesn't realize Kate is one of the keys to their ultimate plan. I groan and roll onto my side.

_Please Kate. Please be careful._

**Kate's POV**

The boat dips and bumps around in the water. I hold onto the sides, and sit at the front, waiting to get to Renbow Island. See a small, thin black line, that I'm guessing is Renbow Island.

"Is that Renbow Island?" I ask. Booker squints.

"Eh...I think so." He replies. I nod, and play a game on my styler.

"Hmm, what is that..." I hear Booker mumble. I look up quickly, and see something big looming ahead. I look at it, and realize, it's a ship.

"Agh! Booker! Turn us around! We're on a collision course!" I shout, and take command of his stick.

"Oh bother, why couldn't this have been a motorboat?" I mutter.

"I made this boat, why would I put a motor in it?" Booker says. I shake my head.

"Not now old timer!" I exclaim. The boat looms closer and closer. I paddle with a crazy fury, my arms going so fast they're a blur. I outmatch the huge boat, screeching around it, and making a B-line towards Dolce Island. We're going so fast, that we paddle up the beach and into the forest. I stop my spinning arms, and let go of the stick, gasping for breath.

"We need to hide." I say.

"Why?" Booker asks.

"Let's just say it's my intuition." I reply. I drag him into a large, hollow tree stump, filled with Pokemon. I press myself against the wall of the stump, and wait in the dark. I hear shouts, and realize they found our boat.

"Drat." I curse, in a wisp of a whisper. I peek out through a hole in the wall, and see a group with green outfits on. I wait till a group of them runs past, to drag Booker out.

"Where are we going?" He asks. I pull harder.

"They had to land here somehow. That's our ticket out of here." I reply. I see some strange flying devices, levitating on the ground.

"OH UFOs!" Booker exclaims. I clamp my hand over his mouth.

"Quiet!" I hiss, and grab one of the devices. I get on and immediately know how to use it. I instruct Booker to hold on to the sides, as I fly it. I press a couple keys, and it rises into the air. I grip the controls, and steer the craft low to the ground. We fly out over the water, and I see the ship sitting silently. I pass it slowly, my hands turning white from holding the sticks. I get around it, and realize I hadn't been breathing. I take one in, and let it out.

"Okay, now to get to Renbow Island." I mutter. We cruise towards it, and I excel the speed. Booker yells the whole time, saying how amazing it is to fly.

We arrive at Renbow Island and I hop off the flying machine. I turn it off, and it clunks onto the sand with a solid thud. I turn to Booker, and see he's beckoning me towards a house. I follow him into it, and see a boy carving a miniature toy boat.

"Hello Nick." Booker says. "We're hiding from some flying people, so don't tell them we're hiding."

I stare at Booker.

The kid Nick stands up looking worried and says- "Oh Booker! I was worried that you had gotten lost, and if you'd gotten lost, I'd have to find you, but then I couldn't, and you were without food and water. You were on the brink of starvation and I didn't find you, then I got hungry and had to go back to the house to eat something, and-" Nick is cut off by Booker.

"That's enough, be quiet." He says sternly. I look between them.

"Uhh, hello? What's going on?" I ask. Booker turns.

"Oh yes! We were hiding from those UFO's!"

"UFO'S! Are martians invading! We need to stock up on food and supplies! Booker we need to save ourselves! What if they try to use us as slaves-" Nick says, but is cut off again.

"Nick! Be quiet, they're not martians. Just people on UFOs." Booker interrupts. I turn away from them and sigh, holding my palms up in the air and shrugging.

"Those are not UFOs..." I mutter under my breath, as they argue. There's a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, we need to search your house for some suspects." A voice says. I'm alarmed, and hide under a mostly finished boat. I'm squished between the floor, and the bottom of the boat. I hold my breath, as Booker hides in the sink. Nick opens the door, while muttering quickly about martians. People in green uniforms enter, and shove Nick aside.

"We are the Pokemon Pinchers, we get what we want. Now where is the Ranger and the old geezer?"

"Huh?" Nick asks. "You're not martians?"

The Pincher turns and glares at Nick, scaring him half to death. "No you numbskull. Martians don't exist, now tell us if you have the Ranger and old guy or not!"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" Nick squeaks. The Pincher stares hard at Nick's shaking form. After a minute, he makes up his mind.

"Okay, move out." He says to his group. I take in a breath, but big mistake. Dust clogs my throat and shoots up my nose. I begin to sneeze.

_Why is it_ always _a sneeze!_ I wonder to myself. I make a small achoo, and the Pincher turns around, and eyes the area.

"Search the house!" He barks. I curse myself for being so careless.

_**Arceus**_ _I'm stupid!_ I think. _I shouldn't be such a bumbling Palkia_.

Nick stands squeaking in the corner, and I hold my breath. I hear footsteps approach the boat, and someone begins to bend down. I squeeze my eyes, expecting the worst, but theirs a call from outside.

"Hey! They're escaping!" The Pinchers dash from the room.

I crawl out from under the dusty boat, I'm covered in splinters, and see a small girl with blue hair and a lab coat walk in. I begin to pull out the huge splinters.

"Booker..., you need to sand your boat down." I say threateningly, and Booker hides behind Nick as a black aura surrounds me, and my eyes zero in on him. The girl suddenly speaks.

"Sheesh, those Pinchers are stupid." She says, looking out the door. "I'm Nema, you're a Ranger like Summer and Ben."

She smiles sweetly. "I have another person to play cupid on." She says.

"Sure," I say, then realize what she said.

"WHAT?" I exclaim. Nema grins and sticks her tongue out.

"Hehe!" She giggles. Booker laughs along with her as I chase her around the room. After that, I introduce myself, and decide to leave the house, since it isn't safe for Booker and Nick.

"I'll take you to my house." Nema says. I nod as we walk up the path to her house.

"Thank you." I say. I'm wearing a large, dark green, bagging coat, big black boots, an old gray scarf, large sunglasses, and a flat hat. Nema's version of a disguise, but it's better than nothing, so I went with it. I clomp in the heavy boots as Nema takes huge steps, swinging her arms and legs into the air. I delve into the depths of my mind, and think to myself. How will I know when Kellyn gives me the signal to come to his aid? I wonder. And how should I assist him? Maybe I should capture some really strong Pokemon, so I can distract the bad guys and then we can make a run for it when he's done with whatever he needs to do. I'm staring at the ground, when I hear a shout.

"Kate!" Nema calls. I snap out of my stupor, and glance up at Nema. A Pincher has her by her upper arm.

"You're the one who falsely alerted us, you're up to something, so come with us!" He snarls.

"Kate!" Nema shouts. I run at the Pincher, and grab Nema, while knocking the Pincher to the ground. My hat flies and boots fly off, my coat falls down slightly, my sunglasses slide down my nose, and my scarf blows into a tree. I sit up, holding Nema. I glare at the Pincher.

"What do you think you're doing!" I shout.

He yells into a communicator. "I found the Ranger, affirmative!"

I look down, and see my Ranger uniform is showing. I grunt, my teeth grinding in a worried nervousness. I stand up, and stand in front of Nema. The Pincher looks at me again, and does something with a mechanism. Four Pidgeots swoop in, and I have to push Nema out of the way, then quickly turn, to slap my hands together, catching the Pidgeot's beak between them. I hold on firmly, then cup my hands around in a better grip. I shove it off hard, startling it, and then I run around to it's side and leap on. I grip it's feathers as it bucks into the air.

"Kate!" I hear Nema scream.

I force my eyes open, and yell-"STOP!"

Then, I feel my heart beat, it's like a loud boom, and I feel a force filling my very being, activating every atom. My eyes are stuck open, and the color green fills them disabling me to see. My body seems light as a feather, I'm frozen in my position, my mouth is partly open, and I sense my hold of the Pidgeot's feathers loosening. The light disappears, and I look down. The Pidgeot is not there anymore, and below me is the ground.

My eyes widen in realization, and I scream, falling down. I land in a tree. Hard. I fall through the branches, as they scratch and scrape me. I crash out of the tree, and hit the actual ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." I say, trying to sit up without my bruised body hurting too much. My eyes open from my previous cringe, and I breathe in and out. Nema! I look around. I must have fallen away from the Pincher and Nema. I have to get back. I run through the bushes, and it feels like deja vu, when I was running towards Kellyn near the Fiore Temple. I smash through the underbrush, and run.

The Pincher stands, looking at Nema. She backs up.

"What tricks are you playing?" He asks ferociously.

"U-u-u-u-um." She stutters. Then there is a loud crash, the two turn around, and the Ranger jumps out of the bushes, her arms in an X in from of her face, to protect it from the thorns.

I land in a perfect stance, my face scratched and I'm panting hard.

"Nema, get back." I say. The Pincher grins.

"Now you're thinking of getting into a fist fight with me? Sounds fun." He says. I run at him, and lash out. He dodges, then leaps backwards. I stay where I am, then he runs at me, and throw punches. I dodge to the left, right, and underneath them all. His grin becomes a scowl, and he does an uppercut into my solar plexus.

(**Which is a clump of nerves for people who don't know**)

I gasp for breath, and stumble backwards. I hold my stomach, fighting the urge to barf. I look up at the Pincher, one eye closed in a cringe.

"That all you got?" I taunt him. He growls, and runs to punch me. While holding my stomach, I bend over farther, and do a roll, right between his legs. I stop, my left knee touching the ground, and my right one not. I'm still holding my stomach. I open my eyes, and look behind me. The Pincher almost fell from being off balance and not getting punching contact. He turns, his face contorted into rage.

"Okay, that's it!" He shouts, but I'm coming at him with all I've got. I give him a side punch in the cheek, then I give him an uppercut in the chin. He holds his face, and he let's out a bloodcurdling scream.

He does something with a device, and a Mismagius appears.

There's a flash of purple light, and the world warps.

**This is going to get funny! A.K.A. next chapter. :)**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14:A TimeSpace Warped Adventure

Pokemon Ranger

Part 14 – Special - A time-space warped adventure!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**But I DO own the story!**

**This is the Special chapter. :) I like it. Since the story is getting very serious, I wanted some more humor. ;)**

**(I just HAD to add a chapter like some of those Pokemon episodes! (Malice in Wonderland) for instance, or (Historical Mystery Tour.) **

**Also, PokemonWarriorCat's OC. MIGHT make an appearance in a couple chapters. Maybe.**

**Oh, one other thing. Merry Christmas! :D**

I open my eyes, and sit up. I'm lying on the lawn, of some house. I'm wearing a light blue sun dress with three buttons on the front, a straw hat, and sandals. I look around, and see gigantic Pokemon. My eyes widen and I jump to my feet. A Yanma flies towards me, and I back up jerkingly.

"Yaaan, Yaaan..." It says, and begins to use the SonicBoom attack.

"Aaah!" I exclaim, and starting running away from it. I run, the SonicBooms flying at me in quick succession. One blast hits the ground directly behind me. The blast sends me tumbling head over heels in the air.

"Ahh!" I shout, and then hit the ground. I push myself off the ground, and spit out some dirt.

"Ow." I mutter, and dash away from the Yanma. I lose it when I hide behind a tree truck. Which is gigantic compared to me. Then, I see an Ursaring, and it roars loudly in my face, causing me to shut my eyes, which wasn't a very smart thing to do, since it's breath pushes me backwards. I open my eyes, and see the Ursaring powering up a Hyper Beam attack. I leap to my feet, and run out of the forest.

"WHHHHHHY!" I scream, running with my arms above my head. My styler would be of no use against a Pokemon as tall as a skyscraper. _But wait..what is a styler?_ I dismiss the thought as my straw hat flies off my head. I stop running, and come to a cliff.

"Oh brother." I grumble, and turn, to see the Ursaring right before me, the Hyper Beam pointed at me. I look over the cliff, and see a river.

"I guess I better jump." I tell myself, and leap off the cliff, closing my eyes. I open my eyes, to see I'm going to have a crash course landing in the freezing river. I groan, then hold my breath. I plunge into the water, my senses immediately chilling at the cold temperature. I swim to the surface, and my head pops up, gasping for breath. I bob on the top of the water, and paddle in the rough current, trying to reach the side. I look back, and see Ursaring is still standing where I left it. Suddenly, my whole world turns a purplish black, and I fall.

"Ahh!" I scream. I see a light far below me, and I hope that's where I will land. I fall through the light, closing my eyes from it's sheer brightness, and hit the ground hard. I sit up, grasping my shoulder. I look over, and see a miniscule Pokemon.

"Eh?" I say in surprise. I look around, and see lots of Pokemon. Except...they are all smaller than my fingernail. I look at the ground I'm sitting on, and see that it's a field, filled with tiny trees. I pick one up that I'd crushed when I landed. I hold it between my index finger and thumb, squinting at it.

"This is so...tiny." I mutter. I get to my feet, and the Pokemon all fall down. Huh, I must have made an earthquake. I laugh to myself. Never thought _that_ would happen. I grimace at the mess I made, hoping I didn't crush any Pokemon...

I shake my head. _Must. Not. Think. Of. That._ I tell myself. I tip toe around the tiny world. I look ahead, and see a swarm of angry Beedrill. They surround my head and I try batting them away with my hand.

"Ahh!" I shout, swatting at them. I run on my tiptoes away from the Pokemon. I hear a strange noise, and open my eyes. The world goes purplish black again, and I begin my decent. I curl into a ball, since this strange, dark, world is extremely cold. I open my eyes again, to be lying on a field of pink flowers. I blink at the blue sky, and feel the warm rays of sun land lightly on my skin. I sit up, and rub my eyes, still in the grasp of a summer nap. I try to get out of my relaxed state, while looking around. I see a small stone cottage down the hill. It's white, with a thatched roof, and a water wheel, that's chugging pleasantly. I get up and walk over to it. I reach the door, and pull the handle down, then push the door in and it swings into the building. I peer into the dark house. I look around and see a candle. I find a match and light it. I hold the candle up high, and look around. There is a wooden table, two chairs, a chimney, a cupboard, a bed, and a Slaking. Wait. A SLAKING! I drop the candle, as it roars, and begins to get angry that I intruded.

"I'm SOOOORRY!" I shout, running away, my arms above my head.

"AHH!" I scream. It lumbers after me, and terror strikes my heart. These things are dangerous. That's obvious. I look behind me, to see it's closeness, then turn, to see I'm stepping off flat ground, and I begin to skid down the hill.

"Aieeeeee!" I screech, my right heel balancing me as I slide down the hill as if on a skate board. I close my eyes, and then feel a rush of cold. I open them, and see my strange world yet again. A light appears ahead of me, and I make a B-line for it, head first. My arms are out horizontally, I'm in a upside down T shape. I get closer to the light, and fly through it. I close my eyes, as the bright flash momentarily blinds me.

I land on my feet for once, as if I was dropped safely onto the ground. I rub my face with my hands and look around. I'm in a forest, on a dirt path. I follow it, and reach a murky looking place. I start to run through the scary place, wondering when the forest will look normal again. I see the end, and right as I reach it, my foot slips and I fall, into the bog. This is why it seemed murky. It's a bog.

I look around for something to grab, but I don't find anything. My brow furrows, and I begin to get scared. I push myself through the marsh, and get as close as I can to the side bank. The muddy water gets to my neck, and I can't move very much anymore.

"Help!" I shout. I hear a noise, and swivel around to see a teenager with red hair and freckles hold his hand out to me. I grasp it, and he slowly pulls me out. I sit panting on the side bank, my palms on the ground. I look up at my rescuer. He grins rambunctiously.

"Hello. I'm Keith." I nod. I've never seen him before. I get up and shake the mud from my shoes. I slip them back on and spin in a circle to get the mud off my dress.

"Hey! Watch it!" The so called "Keith" says. I look at him, slightly dizzy.

"Sorry." I say, and almost tip over and fall on my face. "Keith" grabs my wrist and steadies me. I hold my head.

"I feel woozy." I murmur.

"That's what you get from spinning too fast." "Keith" says. I nod.

"Okay, I've got to go." He says, and leaves. I stand there, then look up the steep ground, to see a parting in the trees, and a yellow field beyond that. I walk up the sharp incline, and get to level ground. I look at the yellow pasture, as wind buffets me lightly. I put a hand to my head to stop my hair from getting in my face. I look through the grass, and see a figure in the setting sun. I run towards them, and see it's a girl with blonde hair. She turns to me.

"Hello." She says.

"Hi." I reply. "Who are you?" She smiles.

"I'm Rhythmi." The girl says. I nod.

"Okay." I say.

"You need to leave." She says. "Hurry!" I stare at her.

"How-?" I ask, but my world becomes dark again, and I wrap my arms around myself, and shiver. Instead of falling like I did the rest of the times I was here, I walk. Wind hits me with it's sharp blasts, and I feel like I'm about to be blown over. I breathe out, and a puff of white air comes from my mouth. I close my hands into fists, and try to keep warm. The fact that my dress is a sleeveless one doesn't help. My teeth chatter, and I squint ahead to see if the light is there. I panic, not seeing one. I dash through the rough wind, ignoring my shuddering body. I run, till I can't anymore. I pant, my hands on my knees. I look up, and see that the wind is turning into a blizzard. I look through the snowflakes, beginning to feel sleepy. My eyes begin to close, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

I open my eyes, and notice I'm wearing a warm, brown, coat. It's like the ones girls wear when they are wearing a dress. Which is pretty smart because I _am_ wearing a dress. I look and see I'm wearing leather gloves, and a round hat on my head I look down at my feet, and I'm wearing lace up boots. I look around.

Snow is falling lazily, and I look throughout the nighttime street. There is a lamp, shining down on a patch of asphalt. I run over from my park bench, and stand under the light. I look up into it, and see two moths flying around it's glow. I slips my hands into the opposite sleeves, to keep them warmer. I hear someone walking and turn. It's a girl with brown hair. She is wearing goggles and a yellow scarf, with some fort of strange uniform I cannot remember. Her uniform is underneath a coat that looks like mine, but unlike mine, hers is unbuttoned. She reaches me, and looks at the light too.

"Hello Kate." She says, then turns to look at me.

"Who are you?" I ask. She blinks, then smiles.

"I'm Summer." She says. I nod at her. "Hello." I say. I look back at the light.

"You need to leave. Hurry." She says, then runs off into the shadows and snow. I feel a rush of warm resonating from my chest, and I close my eyes. There is a bright flash of light, and I find myself at the base of a hill. This time the hill is just green grass. My coat and gloves are gone, and I look around for them. Instead, I find a red, paper heart. I pick it up, and turn it over in my hands. I raise one eyebrow, confused. I notice another, then another, until I'm following a trail up the hill.

I hold pile of hearts close to my chest, and see a person resting on the hill. It's a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red uniform. He is leaning back on his hands, and looking up at the sky. He turns to me.

"Hello. I am Kellyn." He says. I stand where I am, my heart suddenly racing. He looks into my eyes and my face blushes. I blink at him.

"I'm Kate." I say.

"I've never seen you before." I say. Kellyn looks to the side, then shrugs.

"Well, that's okay. But you really need to wake up." He says. I look at him, slightly confused.

"But I'm awake? Aren't I?" I inquire.

"No, you are stuck in a dream. Hurry, wake up." "Kellyn" says.

A strong wind comes at me from all sides, and all the hearts fly from my grasp in a tornado of red. Kellyn walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I'll see you soon." He says, then pulls me into him, and hugs me.

I'm too shocked to blush. He lets go and steps back. I am suddenly shrinking in size, and I look up at Kellyn.

"You really are a cute kid." He says. I look at my hands, and see that they are not slender anymore, they are chubby, of those from a toddler. I look at him, and then he disappears as a heart flies in front of him. The hearts get closer and closer, until I'm engulfed inside them. I close my eyes.

_I wish to wake up!_

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**But I do own this story.**

**The last chapter was a Alice In Wonderland sort of twist (I don't own Alice in Wonderland) and I thought it would be interesting. I thoroughly enjoyed the chapter. :)**

**I wrote this a month or two ago, and completely forgot to post it...-_-**

**Now onto the next chapter. **

**Yay! ;)**

**I don't know why,...but I just really like this chapter.**

**Oh yeah...a big Almiashipping moment. (If that's what you call it.) :)**

I wake up and see Nema shaking me hard.

"Kate!" Shes screaming. "Kate! Wake up!" Tears are streaming down her face, and the Pincher is laughing cruelly. I sit up, feeling extremely slow and groggy. I hold my head, as it pounds with a headache.

"Ugh." I murmur, and look up at the Pincher, whose face looks distorted since I'm disoriented. I blink at him, trying to clear my head. The Pincher runs at me, and I act on instincts, grabbing Nema, holding her close against me as I leap out of the way. My vision is still not clear, and I can't react perfectly. I a tree trunk with the side of my head, luckily, keeping Nema from hitting it too. I cringe at the blast of pain from my blow to the head. I blink, trying to snap out of this state. I stand up, my arm over Nema's shoulder.

I walk, circling the Pincher, glaring at him warily. He suddenly runs at me, and I simply cannot react fast enough. I close my eyes, fearing the worst, but then I feel myself being pick up off the ground. I open my eyes, and I'm slung over the back of a really big _guy_. I look over at the other shoulder, and see Nema. She's smiling.

"We're saved!" She exclaims. I try looking behind me but I can't. I hear the Pincher wail, and he runs away, his footsteps fading after a little bit. Our rescuer sets us down and and I see that he's a Ranger.

"Daddy!" Nema cries out, and hugs the guy.

_Daddy?_ I think, shocked.

I stare at the two, seeing no resemblance. I just blink at them and then regain my composure. I bow to the man.

"Thank you very much...er..." I mumble.

"I'm Rand." The guy says.

I nod. "Yes. Thank you Rand." I say. He smiles.

"Glad to help. Now let's go back home and see Leanne." He says. I follow them, and as we walk, the fresh air cleanses my senses. I breath in deeply, feeling remarkably good.

**Kellyn's POV**

There's a pounding on my cabin door, and I sit up, and twist into a sitting position. I'm about to push myself off my bed, when the door slams open. I look at the figures that enter. My eyes widen. _No, not them_. My mind races. I get to my feet.

"So, I see that you're back." I say.

"Just know, I wont go down so easily this time." I walk over to them and hold my arms out in front of me, my fists clenched. The figures handcuff me, and take me from the submarine. I see Blue Eyes looking away from me as I pass. I turn my head and stare ahead of me. I'm glad she's ashamed. I prepare myself for the pain that is to come. I close my eyes and scrunch my face. I will not go down as fast as I did last time. I will hold them off, hopefully until Kate comes. I just have to hold on. They escort me from the submarine, and there is an airship awaiting me. I walk up the ramp, then once on board, I feel a sharp pain in my neck.

_No! I should have seen it coming!_ The first figure pulls a device with two pincers away from my neck. My eyes dilate and I fall to my knees.

_Kate..._

My last thought becomes a blur and fuzzes away.

My world vanishes, and I crumple to the ground

**Kate's POV**

We walk up a hill and I see a house up ahead. I ponder my strange dream that the Mismagius inflicted upon me, messing with my mind and memories. Why would it take the first time I met my friends and change it? Also, who was that girl I met? Summer was her name. I put a hand on my chin. It must be that Ranger Summer..but...I've never met her before...

I shake my head. No use worrying about fleeting dreams. I shrug to myself and look head.

Rand and I tread slowly as Nema runs up to the house and throws the door open. I reach her, and step into a large room. There is a table in the center, stairs to the left, a kitchen in the right hand corner, and a doorway on the right wall. I look around awkwardly, waiting for something to happen or for someone to say something. I then notice a woman sitting at the table. She stands.

"Hello, you must be a friend of Nema's, I'm Leanne." She says. I nod at her.

"Hello, I'm Kate." I say, introducing myself.

Leanne looks at me up and down. "You must be a Ranger like Rand, you have the uniform of one." I nod.

"Yes, I'm from Almia." I say. Rand enters the house, his large frame blocking the doorway.

"Hello!" He says, and walks to the table. He sits down and I follow behind him. I look around, wondering where Nema is. I feel strange being here with two people I just met. I fidget, and glance around the room. Leanne serves me a cup of tea and I sip it quietly, and politely. Then I hear a loud bang. I swerve around in my chair and Nema comes out of the room on the right hand of the house. She has a smudge of grease and grim on her nose, and has a smokey powder covering her from head to foot. She laughs a little.

"Hehehe...well, that project just went kaplooe." She says, scratching her head and looking to the side. She sits down to my right, and I look around at the three of them.

"First of all," Rand begins, clearing his throat. "We would like to thank you for saving Nema from those Pinchers." Nema smiles at me. I nod.

"You're welcome." I reply.

"Well, I have a question." Nema asks. I turn to her.

"Yes?" I ask.

"When are you and Kellyn going to get together!" Nema blurts. I go blank faced and blink at her, then slowly it clicks in my head.

"AHH!" I scream, my face burning bright, _bright_, red. I cover my face with my hands, feeling the heat coming from my cheeks.

"So you _do_ like him!" Nema exclaims. "I was right!"

"Don't make fun of Kate." Leanne says. Rand laughs heartily, then leans forward across the table.

"I agree with Nema. So, when _are_ you going to become a couple?" He asks.

"Rand!" Leanne exclaims. Nema and Rand burst into a fit of laughter. I sit in my chair, looking at my fists in my lap that are clenched, waiting for the burning in my face to evaporate.

"Stop it you two!" Leanne scolds. "Kate is probably here for important reasons, like something to do with the Ranger Union. Stop it!" Both Nema and Rand stop laughing and look embarrassed.

"Now apologize." Leanne instructs. They bow.

"We're sorry." They say. I nod, still feeling light headed.

"You're welcome." I manage to say.

_Me and Kellyn? Really? I've_ never _thought about us as a couple...well, maybe a_ couple _times, but really, not often_. _And besides, he probably doesn't like me to begin with._

_And what about all of those times that Rhythimi and Keith would ask me how I felt about Kellyn..._

_No. I do_ not _like Kellyn. There's absolutely NO way._ I think to myself. _But...why would I turn red or feel light headed and happy when I think about him?_ I blush even harder.

_T-t-t-t-that must mean that I do like him!_ I cover my face with my hands. _OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!_ _Kellyn_ cannot_ find out!_

"Something wrong Kate?" Nema asks. "Having a conflict in your head about Kellyn?" My eyes widen.

"Nema! Stop pestering her." Leanne tells Nema. Nema sighs, her shoulders sagging.

"Okay.." She murmurs. I breathe in and out. I finally convince myself that I DO NOT LIKE KELLYN. But after I do, I feel sick to the stomach. Unfortunately I can't push it from my mind, then my head begins to spin, and I suddenly feel like my head exploded. I collapse backwards into the chair.

"Kate! Kate hold on! I'll get you a wet cloth!" Leanne says, as my vision blackens.

I open my eyes, and see a world of black.

"Eh?" I wonder. I look down and see exactly the same as what is around me. I move my hands around, and the dark mist swirls back and forth.

"Where am I?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Hello?" I inquire. No response. I begin to move throughout the strange world, searching for a person, or even better, an exit. I see a small palish blue-white light ahead of me. I squint.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I ask. No response. I make my way over to the light, and see a figure lying on the ground curled up. That's when I realize it's Kellyn. I rush to his side and kneel beside him. I grasp his shoulders and shake them hard.

"Kellyn!" I say. He doesn't make a sound and I pinch his arm. He grunts. I grin. He's never liked small, sharp pains like that. I pinch him again. I hear a groan, and he slowly opens his eyes. He turns over, and twists his head around, and looks at me. My breath vanishes, unbeknownst to me the reason why. I stare into his eyes, and I can't tear mine away.

"Kate?" He asks, waving his hand in front of my face. I blink in quick succession and shake my head from side to side a little.

"K-k-Kellyn?" I ask, unable to believe it's him. He smiles.

"Hello Kate." He says. Breath enters me in a whoosh. I feel my whole body loose it's tension. My shoulders sag, my head falls forward, and my arms hit the ground.

"What a relief." I let out in airily.

"Are you okay?" Kellyn asks. My head snaps to attention and and wave my hands back in forth in front of my face.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" I say. "I'm perfectly fine. What about you? Where are we? Are you in danger?" I ramble. Kellyn puts a finger to my lips to quiet me, and I blush incredibly.

"Okay, first off I'm fine. For the moment. Second, we're in a place called the _Transparent World_. This is a place only we can enter. It's a place of our own." I turn red at the part of it "being our own".

"But, Is this real? Or is it a dream? Because it seems strange to have a physical form in a dream." I say. Kellyn shrugs.

"I haven't quiet deciphered it, but this place will bend to our will." He says, and looks to the side. "We can make it what ever we want." The mist spirals into small room with a fireplace. I look at it.

"It's so...strange..." I murmur.

"Yeah, it is." Kellyn agrees.

"How can we get here anyway?" I ask. He looks at me.

"Well, you have to be asleep at the same time as I am to get here. You can't...enter by yourself yet." Kellyn says. I nod.

"There's another thing you might want to know." He says. I tilt my head to the side.

"What?" I ask.

"Well...when we're in this world we will tend to sleep walk." Kellyn confesses. My eyes widen.

"So at this very moment I'm walking around Nema's house!" I exclaim.

"Uhh, yeah..." He says, scratching the back of his head.

"Oi." I mutter, and smack my forehead. Kellyn laughs, then becomes serious.

"But, the thing is, I need to tell you something. Very soon, I'm going to be..." He says and looks to the side. "How should I put this...well...I guess you could say I'm going to be tortured."

"WHAT!" I screech. "NO! I wont allow you to be tortured! That's insane!"

"K-kate, calm down." Kellyn says, trying to stop me. I jump to my feet, my head spinning, and I grasp my hair.

"No no no no no no no no no." I repeat, over and over. Kellyn gets to his feet and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Kate, Kate it's going to be fine. I wont tell them the information." He says.

"W-w-what information." I ask, through the sobs that are welling up through me.

"I can't tell you, or you might be tortured as well." He says sadly. I bury my face in his chest and cry. He strokes the top of my head, and tries to calm me down as I bawl loudly into his shirt.

I clutch the wet shirt tightly, where my tears have dampened it. I finally stop, and back up, wiping my eyes. I can barely stand to look at Kellyn, for I might start crying again. But I look up at him anyway. He is looking at me so sorrowfully. More tears well into my eyes. I close them, and raise my fist.

"You jerk!" I shout, and punch him in the chest. He doesn't make a sound, and I hold my clenched hand where it made contact with Kellyn's collar bone. My hand goes limp, unclenches, and slides down an inch, away from his collar bone. Tears stream down my face, as I look at the ground, my head bent.

"How can you look at me like that. With so much worry for me? You're the one who's about to be tortured. You're the one who's in the hands of the enemy. You're the one who has to go through all of this. Why are you so concerned about me?"

Tears drop into the dark mist, and evaporate. I look up at him, my face red, wet, and sad.

"Why can't you just let me worry about you for once!" I shout. My body is shaking and I cannot control it. He looks at me and I can't read his expression. He reaches his hand out and grasps my wrist, then shockingly, he pulls me into him. I gasp, as he embraces me in a hug. His arms are around my neck and he's not speaking. My arms hang limp, then shakily, and slowly I raise them to reach his shoulders, my hands balling the back of his shirt into my fists.

After a moment that seems like an eternity, he let's go. I back away and look at him. He stands there, looking perfectly fine, until I notice him clenching his fist.

"Err..." He grunts. I hold my hand up.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I-They're waking me up." Kellyn says, holding his right upper arm, cringing. He closes one eye.

"Rmph." He says, and I see a dribble of purple run down his arm. My eyes widen.

"What's that?" I ask, worried.

"It's the medicine they are using to awaken me." He groans, and his knees buckle beneath him. I kneel beside him quickly.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"Go to the cave behind the Silver Falls on the Sophian Island. Beyond the cave is the ruins. Go there. I will be in the ruins somewhere." The world begins to get brighter.

"Hurry, I will hold the information from them as long as I can." He says.

"Now. Awake!" He commands, as the electrical white light flashes with a brilliance.

My eyes snap open and I sit up. Nema, Rand, and Leanne are looking over me, concerned. I try to leap from where I'm lying, but I get tangled in something and fall onto the ground face first with a crash. I realize I was in a bed, and I rub my head with my left hand.

"Ow..." I murmur, and pull the bed sheets off myself.

"Kate! You're alright!" Nema exclaims, hugging me. I pat her head.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say, then remember.

"I have to go save Kellyn!" I blurt, then quickly cover my mouth with my hands.

"Save Kellyn? From what?" Leanne asks. I sigh.

"I guess I'll have to tell you." I say, and explain Kellyn's capture and everything that's happened, excluding the dream I had in the Transparent World just now. Rand puts a hand on his chin.

"Hmm, that is a problem. I would lend you a Staraptor, but all of them are on a different island right now. If Summer or Ben were here, they could summon Latias or Latios with their Ranger Signs." I raise one eyebrow, confused. "Oh, they are signs to summon particular Pokemon." Rand explains. I nod.

"Okay..." I murmur, not convinced.

"I have to leave immediately." I say.

"Then I wont have enough time to update your styler with the Ranger Sign option." Nema says, crestfallen. I shrug. "Guys..." Leanne says.

"I have a feeling Kate wont need to use the styler. I think that she can summon the Pokemon she chooses with just her love for Pokemon. Just like the Hero of Oblivia."

"Yes! Perfect assumption!" Rand agrees.

"Yay! Perfect." Nema exclaims, throwing her arms in the air.

I stare at the three loonies. What do they think I am? I'm no hero. I think that they're crazy. And what's with this "make a sign with the love of Pokemon"?

They must've noticed my strange look at them because they turn and look at me expectantly.

"Well?" I ask. "Let's go outside." Leanne says, not answering my question. I scrunch up my mouth to the right and follow them out the door. We enter the pleasant grassy patch in the front of the house, and they instruct me to stand in the middle of a big sign. It looks like a strange sort of sign. I've never seen it before. I forget about it and wait for them to explain what the heck I'm supposed to be doing. I don't have all day. I need to find Kellyn.

Leanne, Rand, and Nema stand in front of me.

"Okay, think about how much you love Pokemon and make this sign." Leanne says, showing me by making the sign with her finger. I raise my eyebrow but don't object.

"This Pokemon sign if for Latias." Leanne explains. I nod.

"Okaaay..." I mutter, and hold my arm horizontally in front of me, pointing my finger out.

"Think about how much you love Pokemon. Let these feelings well up in you." Leanne tells me. I raise both eyebrows.

"Okay, here it goes." I murmur, still not believing anything will happen. I close my eyes, and begin to draw the sign in the air. I start to feel a popping in my ear, that spreads until I feel it throughout my body. My brow furrows, to make sure I don't open my eyes and ruin my concentration.

**(Warning! I am going over the top on describing things next. It's just plain fun! I love to describe things!)**

_One line down..._

The popping becomes a persistent buzzing hum. I feel a pulsing in the finger I'm drawing slowly with.

_I love Pokemon..._

I notice my body is beginning to vibrate, and it feels like it's bouncing back and forth between hot and cold. I grit my teeth, and purse my lips together firmly.

_One line up diagonal..._

I feel like sparks of lighting are bouncing across my skin, sending currents through the air. I open my eyes, and see before me a burning line in front of me. I gasp, and my hands begin to shake.

Leanne, Rand, and Nema are frozen in shock.

Leanne snaps out of it enough to shout-"Don't loose focus!" I blink rapidly, and turn all my attention to the line. My right arm is stuck in the pointing position, and wont budge, like it's encased in concrete. Wind blows around me, like a small tornado, stirring up a lot of dust. My hair whips back and forth. I glance down, to see a large circle on the ground, with many strange signs, all glowing, and spinning slowly in a circle. My mouth opens in surprise, but I immediately close it, because electricity jumped a little to close for comfort to it. I turn back to the line.

_Line down diagonal..._

The circle beneath me glows even brighter, and I feel the power in my body and the burning pulse in my fingering getting greater. Maybe even to powerful. My arm begins to shake, and I notice my whole body is trembling. The burning lines begin to waver. My eyes widen.

I _must_ keep control. This power must not spring loose of my control. I clench my left fist, and keep drawing.

_Line up diagonal..._

I move my right hand down, being able to move it now, unlike earlier. I hold my palms up, and close my eyes.

"RELEASE!" I shout, my eyes snapping open. The sign explodes in a shower of light and sparks. The wind goes crazy, the circle beneath me shatters, and the glyphs fly into the tornado that's encircling me. I cover my eyes, and wait for the noise and everything to stop.

And it does.

**Kellyn's POV**

I see Kate's shocked and confused face covered in a blanket of white and yellowish light. My eyes open, and I look over to see the figures from before. I'm lying on a flat bed, with my wrists, ankles, and chest bound down. My jaw tightens, and I clench my fists. I must be ready for their onslaught. The figure walks over to me, he pulls a injector out, with a thin, sharp needle on it's end. Great, so they're beginning with_ that_. I breath in and out. They stick the needle in, and push the plunger down. I feel a burst of pain, it floods into my body, hitting all my weak points, causing my eyes to burn. I open my mouth, but keep myself in check, not making a sound, spare just one small gasp. After a couple moments, the pain begins to reseed.

"The pain will stop when you tell us everything." The figure says. "And just remember, it's only a test. Nothing more." I keep staring at the ceiling.

"Go to hell." I grunt. The figure sighs, and walks out of my sight. I close my eyes. I wont be broken.

No, not like last time.

**Kate's POV**

I wake up, to find a Pokemon licking my face.

"Ugh..." I murmur, and try waving the tongue away. I sit up, and take a good look at the Pokemon before me.

"Latias!" I exclaim, shocked that the summoning actually worked. I look over and see Leanne, Rand, and Nema, all on the ground, their eyes spinning in spirals, groaning. I laugh, and hold Latias's head in my hands.

"Hello." I say, and it

"Oah!" I says happily. I grin, and pat it. Leanne comes too first.

"K-k-kate! It worked!" Leanne exclaims. I raise one eyebrow.

"What? You didn't think it would work?" I ask accusingly.

"N-n-no...I.." Leanne mumbles.

"Riiight." I say, and turn back to Latias, and stroke it's neck.

"Hey Latias? Will you take my to my friend Kellyn?" I ask.

"Wah!" It agrees. I nod.

"Alright! Let's go!" I shout, and hop onto the back of Latias. I turn to the others.

"I'll see you later. And I wont come back without Kellyn." I promise.

"Wait!" Leanne says, and pulls out a piece of paper. "Here, take this, it's the list of Signs." She says, and hands it to me. I take a look at it, then fold it up and slip it into my pocket.

I lean down, near to Latias and say-"Okay, let's fly!"

**:'( Poor Kellyn.**

**Also poor Kate. :(**

**And for those of you who are wondering about the other missing rangers...I'll get to that in three or four chapters. :)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**I own this story.**

**The last chapter was loooooooooooong! ;)**

Latias rises into the air, and I tighten my legs on it's sides, to keep myself from falling off. I grasp it's neck, and Latias shoots far and high into the air. I hold on for dear life, and close my eyes. And just like that, we stop, and are above the clouds. I look over the side, and then regret doing it.

"AHHH! The OCEAN is WAY down there!"I shriek. Latias laughs, and I sit there blinking, looking at the ocean far below. I take in a deep breath, and look all the way around.

"Wow..." I murmur. "This is...amazing..." I reach one hand out, and my hand moves easily through the moisture of the clouds.

"Haha!" I exclaim. "Latias! Let's fly!" Latias nods, and take a dive.

"Woohoo!" I scream on the way down. Just as it seems like the ocean will swallow us up, Latias pulls up, inches from the water. The force sends water spraying away from us in sparkling waves. I let go of Latias, and lean over, and my hand runs through the ocean. Latias barks out a warning, and I reel myself back in. It picks up speed, and cannons itself into the air. I hold on with my legs, and let go with my arms. I throw them in the air and yell loudly. Once we're back above the clouds, I check my styler, to see where we are.

"Hey! We're quite close to Sophian Island!" I say surprised. "Time sure passes quickly when one is having fun!" I switch my styler off, and lean back down, close to Latias.

"Let's go." I command. Latias obliges and we shoot to Sophian Island.

**Kellyn POV**

I lie on the hard bed, as they probe my head with a machine. I glance over and see one of The Stones on a dais, which is attached to a cord that runs into the machine I'm connected too. I look away from rock. I purse my lips.

That rock is evil. Well, if it's in the wrong hands.

Which it _is_.

I concentrate on keeping them from my information. The scientists haven't been in here for a while. I wonder what they are up too. I bite my lip in confusion. I glance back at the rock. It's crystalline structure glints in the low lights. It is a light green color and is _technically_ mine. I look around the room. Where is the other? I shrug to myself. I just hope that it's still in Fiore. I stare up at the ceiling. I wonder what Kate is doing right now. I remember seeing her tear streaked face. Maybe I shouldn't have told her to come get me. I try to force the bonds off, but it's pointless. Okay, I _do_ need help, but perhaps not Kate's.

No, she shouldn't be dragged into this. Like how I was forced too. I try to connect with Kate mentally, but she isn't responding. Drat. I sense one tendril trying to steal a memory from me, but I cut it off immediately. Sheesh, I can't even relax for a minute. And how long will I be able to stay awake? I hear the door creak open, and a scientist enters with a clip board. He walks over to me, bends down.

"Hello Kellyn. Nice to see you again." He says.

"Dr. Hinada." I say through my teeth.

"Yes, it's me Kellyn. I know you must be mad that you've been experimented on, but really. It's for the good of GDP." Hinada says.

"Nonsense." I grumble, and look away. Hinada clucks his tonuge.

"You really don't understand." He sighs. "And I don't think you ever will. But I hope you do." He checks my pulse, and goes through the procedures I'd thought I had left behind forever. The testing, the pain, the interrogation. I glare at him the whole time.

"You know..." Hinada says, as he checks my blood pressure. "You've gotten better at controlling yourself, as well as keeping your blood pressure stable. Unlike...last time." I roll my eyes.

"I _will not_ loose control again. Never." I vow. Hinada doesn't make an expression.

"Not necessarily..." He says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. Hinada looks back to me.

"You know, the President just wants what's best for everyone." He says, marking somethings on his clipboard.

"Yeah right. More like just for himself." I say, and laugh venomously.

"And for you." Hinada says sincerely. "This is all for _you_." I gasp at the irony.

"What a joke!" I shout, and shake my head, staring incredulously at the wall. This guy _can't_ be serious. Hinada pats my leg.

"I'll see you later, once you've had time to bond with Your Stone." He says. I snicker.

"Heh, like that'll ever happen." I grumble. Hinada shakes his head and leaves the room, holding his clipboard to his chest with his left arm. I look back up at the ceiling. This is going to be a long day.

**Kate's POV**

I spot Sophian Island and Latias takes me down.

"It's there!" I shout above the wind. "Let's go!" Latias shouts into the air and we head diagonally down towards it.

"Land at the port!" I command, and we get closer and closer. The port grows larger as I near it. When I'm ten feet from crashing into the stone pavement, I jump off. My right arm is still hugging Latias, then I let it slip, and I land on the ground, my left palm flat on the rock, as well as my left knee. I crouch, my eyes still closed, my right hand on my right knee. I push off the ground, and stand. I look over, and see a girl wearing some sort of robe. She turns to me.

"Hello." She says pleasantly. "Who are you?" I blink.

"I'm Kate, who are you?"

"I'm Supurna." She says. I nod.

"Hello." I reply. She looks to my right, and seems surprised.

"Wow, you have a Latias." She observes. I nod.

"Well,...kinda." I say shrugging.

"Oh, can you tell me were Mount. Sorbet is?" I inquire.

She nods, "Just go north and you should find a path that leads to the mountain." She says.

I thank her and allow Latias to leave. I walk down the white, pink, and blue stone pavement, looking around the relaxing town.

_I might come here to relax once I rescue Kellyn..._ I tell myself. I turn a corner, and bash heads with someone.

"OW!" I shout. "YOW!" Shouts the other person. I fall backwards on my behind, scuffing my elbows. I rub them gingerly.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh..." I mutter at the stinging. I look over, and see a girl with black hair. She is sprawled on the ground, her eyes spiraling. I jump to my feet.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" I ask. She comes too, and sit up.

"Ugh..." She mutters and looks up.

"Oh, sorry, I bumped into you, didn't I?" She asks. I nod.

"Yeah...you did." I confirm. "But besides that, are you alright?" I inquire. She nods.

"Yeah,...I'm fine." She tells me.

I hold a hand out. "I'm Kate." I say. She takes my hand and shakes it.

"Hi, I'm Alana." She introduces herself. I nod.

"Okay...Alana...can you tell me where Mount. Sorbet is?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah, I was heading there myself." She says. "I was going to train my Pokemon, but I was going to get some potions..." She trails off. I laugh.

"Well, if you're going to buy some potions, I wont stop you." I say. Then I stop short. "Wait, I don't need to go to Mount Sorbet...I actually need to go to Sophian Falls." I say, remembering the correct place.

"Oh really?" Alana asks. "Well, it's that way." She says, pointing to the west. I nod.

"Thank you!" I say, and she runs off to the shops at the market.

I head to the west, and search through the rain. I run through a couple puddles, and then decide to get out of the rain. I dash underneath a tree and wring out my Ranger jacket. I'm drenched, and I look up into the sky.

"Looks like it wont stop." I murmur. I choose not to put my jacket on, but to just carry it. I hear footsteps, and turn. The girl from before, is running through the rain, under an umbrella. She reaches me, and pants, her hands on her knees.

"H-hi." She says, gasping.

"Hello." I reply, and blink. "What are you doing here?" I inquire. She holds an unused umbrella to me, without saying anything. I take it.

"I...forgot to mention that it rains a lot on the way to the Sophain falls." She says. I hold the umbrella.

"Oh." I say. She stands up straight.

"What is it that you are trying to do?" Alana asks. I turn away.

"I can't tell you." I say.

"Oh..umm..okay." She says, and looks at her shoes. I turn back to her.

"You should get back to wherever you're going, you're going to get drenched." I tell her. She shakes her head.

"I don't want to. I want to go with you to your destination." Alana says stubbornly. I sigh.

"Uhh, maybe for part of the way." I consent. She grins.

"Great!"

I sigh again and pop the umbrella open.

"Okay." I say. "Let's go."

Sheets of rain crash into us with a mighty force. I hold my right arm up to block some of it.

"Now which way?" I call through the loud rain.

"We need to turn left now!" Alana shouts.

"Okay!" I reply, and veer to the left. We run through the maze like stone pathways. Luckily, I memorize the way, encase I need to escape or something. You never know what could happen next. We make a left, circling around a bend, and I open my eyes and squint. I think I see... Alana stumbles ahead of me, and crashes forward.

"Watch out!" I say, seconds too late. She trips, and begins to fall down off a sudden drop. I jump forward, my arm snagging her wrist and pulling her up towards me. But unfortunately, my velocity causes me to flip over the edge. I pull Alana into me, and turn over, to make sure I'm the one to break our fall.

I close my eyes tight, and we hit.

Cold ice water fills my every pore, and I feel like I'm being turned into an icicle. I open my eyes and they fill with stinging nettles of cold. I blink and use one of my arms to push water away, as I swim upward towards the surface. I notice the breath in my chest constricting, and get the urge to breathe. I open my mouth against my mind's will, and the piercing water shoots down through my throat like a waterfall. I choke, and begin to sink again. I grind my teeth together, closing one eye against the water, and using powerful strokes to split through the water.

My head pops through the surface, and I get pummeled by a torrent of rain. The waves crash around, pushing me back and forth. I fight to keep myself above the water, knowing I wont be able to get myself back up again. I look through my water streak eyes and try to find the riverbank. I spot something, and swim towards it, dragging Alana along as well, trying to keep her head above the surface. I get closer, and as my energy begins to give out, I make a final lunge, grasping wet dirt.

I close my hand into a fist, and pull myself towards it. I push Alana up onto the bank, and drag myself up too. I crawl a couple inches, then fall forward, my stamina giving out. I breathe in and out, and then grab Alana's arm. I feel her pulse, and she seems fine, just passed out. I pull her over so we're both underneath a tree. I sit gasping against the tree, lines streaking my Ranger uniform from being soaked thoroughly by the river. I close my eyes, and wonder how I'm supposed to get to Kellyn in this urgent time, if I can't even move.

I lean my head against the tree trunk, and look up through the leaves, and a raindrop falls onto my nose. I shake my head and it flies off. I try fixing my spiked pigtails, but they're to soggy to do anything of the sort. I sigh, and let my arms fall to the ground. I stare out at the raging river, wondering what to do now. I close my eyes again, and my shoulders sag. Then I remember something, and my eyes snap open. I look upwards, trying to remember the exact thing.

I push myself to my feet, using the tree behind me to get to my feet. I lean back, and point my finger out.

I make a line down, and the buzzing hum begins again. I make a left diagonal line up, and the sparks travel up and down my arm. Wind begins to blow fiercely around me, and my vision begins double and blur. The large circle appears beneath me, and I glance down at it. It begins to spin slowly, and I try moving my arm, but it gets stuck again.

I make a horizontal line to the right, and the power begins to go wild. A bolt of electricity flies near Alana, and I bite my lip. The power is still out of control. I make another left diagonal line, and the circle glows. Alana's eyes open and she stares at me, speechless. I make a quick line down, and the sign burns in the air, made of floating blue electricity.

I hold both of my palms out, and shout, "Release!"

The Sign explodes in my face. Again.

I choke on the smoke, and wave my hand in front of my nose to make it go away. The smoke clears, and a Suicune stands before us, it's piercing red eyes peering at us. I look back at it, as it's magnificent form paws the ground. I look over at Alana.

"I know that it's weird for me to do what I did, as you saw, but let's go." I climb onto Suicune, and pull Alana up behind me.

I lean forward, and take hold of Suicune.

"Let's go! To Sophian Falls!" I call out, and Suicune roars, then bounds onto the water, then dashes through the waves as if it were in a summer field. Alana hugs tightly onto me, as we ride like the wind. I look ahead, and see a huge waterfall about a mile away. I blink up at it, and Suicune stops. We arrived in that split second. I hop off onto the small stretch of ground, and help Alana off. I look back to Suicune.

"Thank you." I stroke it's crest with my hand, and then back away.

"You may go now." I smile as Suicune bounds away, and is gone in the blink of an eye.

I turn back to the waterfall and clench my fists.

"Time to take this on!"

**Yeah, well the next chapter will be exciting! (I think, I'm not sure. It could be the chapter after that. Lol.)**

**Anyway, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

**I do not own Pokemon, I own this story.**

**:)**

**I was looking at my past chapters and saw that they were short compared to my most recent ones. O.o**

**I also realized I made a mistake. I went back and played Guardian Signs, and the place they are now it called Silver Falls. I said Sophian Falls. I apologize. ^_^ Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

I look around, unsure what to do now. I get closer to the waterfall, walking closely to the wall because I don't want to slip by the damp and slippery rocks. I get closer...closer... Then my eyes widen. There is an opening back behind the roaring falls. I squint through the water spray, and cling to the wall, hugging it, and inching over to the hole. I reach forward, and snag it with my fingers. I glance behind me, and see Alana copying me, so I turn back to the task at hand. I grasp the opening, and ever so slowly pull myself through. I fall face first onto the ground, and push myself to my feet. I turn, and see Alana poking her head around the corner. I help her through, and we run past some teleporting Chingling. Then almost get hit by falling Skorupi.

We find an old door frame, carved from the rock wall, and pass through it. I frown, as I walk through the next room. There are three different ways to go, and on different places on the ground, there are wooden patches covering up holes. I test the planks, and realize they're quite new. I run through another door frame, and head up some spiraling stone stairs. I reach the next floor, and run forward, but suddenly stop. I sense something coming, and motion to Alana to hide. We do, and I peel out from behind a wooden cart.

I see two Claydol passing by, as if they were sentries, and letting off an eery glow, like they're searching for something. I move forward and lean against the wall, peeking around the corner, and watching the Pokemon as they float lazily. I wonder if they can sense us? I should time this just right...

I watch as they pass for a third time, and then follow the one on the left. I follow it quietly, as it goes downwards, then makes a right. I creep behind it, and it turns around a corner. I chase after it, and watch it go up a longer hallway. I copy it, and make a right turn, seeing two Claydol floating aimlessly, then go around some more corners. I run down the next hall, and make another right. I see a door frame, and dash through it. I pause once making my way through it, and stare. I see thick stone slabs sitting in a small waterway, and are covered in moss and other vegetation. I look at the wall on the left, and see statues of some very weird looking armor. I hop from stone block to stone block, and pass a Floatzel.

I run through another door frame, and into another, larger room. I look around at the stone columns, and see the ruins of a once large temple. I see that parts of the pathway have eroded, but there are some red, orange, green, yellow and blue buttons. I run over and press the yellow one. I run along it's path then reach a green one. That leads me to a blue one. I jump onto it, causing it to glow and some blue squares float out of the water. I run across them, and step on a red button.

Once doing so, I run along a longer path, and up to a staircase. I look around. I wonder why there aren't any guards. I thought Kellyn said that he was going to be here? I reach an open area with lots of sunlight and we're now outside. I stand, and stare. Where IS everyone? I see another, huge door frame, and walk over to it. I peer through the opening, and see a Bronzong, and a Metang. I raise one eyebrow, and walk inside. I turn to Alana who has been following quietly this whole time.

"I need you to keep watch, I'm going to take a nap." I state. She stares at me, but nods anyway. I sit down, and lean against the door frame. I close my eyes, and hope that Kellyn is asleep too. Wherever he is.

**Kellyn's POV**

I groan loudly, as I feel the morbid energy fills my being. I clench my fists, and squeeze one eye shut. I look over at the stone on the dais with a bitter loathing. It glowing a blackish purple. It looks like it's seething at me, yet at the same time, enjoying my attempt to keep it from controlling my mind. I feel my eyes glaze over, and suddenly, there is a face. I stare at it. It laughs, it's mouth full of fire.

"Heh heh...Hello Kellyn." It says, smiling a toothy grin. I cringe, and hold it's gaze.

"What do you want?" I grunt through my teeth. It laughs.

"I really don't see why you're resisting. But I have to admit," It says, smirking at me. "This is deliciously fun." I glower at it.

"Don't think I'll be that easy." I snap.

"No...I think you'll be quite fun to tame. I enjoy taking my time with my prey. Watching them suffer until they're spirit has been broken." It flashes it's sharp fangs at me. I furrow my brow, waiting for something bad.

"Let's see if you enjoy this. I think that your reaction will appease my appetite." It says, and I see dark energy spiral down the cord that is attached to it, and comes towards me. My eyes widen slightly, as it gets closer to my end of the cord. I watch as it injects into my arm. Pain blasts through my eyes and flashes in a dark brilliance. I yell loudly, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. I open one eye about three centimeters, and look over at the face as pain courses through me, like an electric current. It smiles at me devilishly. I close my eyes and try to stop shouting. Suddenly, it stops, and I feel myself being drawn into unconsciousness. I look over at the face, my eyes drooping.

"What...?" I murmur.

"I sense someone intruding and making a connection with you.." The face says. "I want to watch this from the sidelines, and see who this new morsel is." It looks at me, then fades away with a low vibration of sound. My eyes close and I see a white light.

I'm pulled towards it with force.

**Kate's POV**

I look around the gray expanse of nothingness, and wait to see if my call worked.

"Kellyn!" I call. "Are you there?" I sense something coming, and back up. There is a small boom, and Kellyn appears, in mid air, before falling to the ground.

He hits with an "mhn", and I rush over to him. His face is ghostly white, and I see a small hole in his upper right arm. I lean in closer and take a look inside, to see some sort of dark energy just coursing around in that spot, like it's infesting it. I reach forward to poke it, but it zaps me with a bolt of black electricity. I jolt back, and suck on my finger.

"Ouch." I mutter. I grab Kellyn's shoulder.

"Kellyn! Kellyn! Wake up!" I shout. His eyes twitch, and slowly open. I smile relived, and help him sit up.

"What happened?" I ask. He pushes himself to his feet, and looks at me.

"I really don't know where to begin, but I'm being infused with dark energy by a creepy, sharp teethed, ghost face." Kellyn scratches the back of his head absentmindedly.

Where are you?" I ask.

"I think I'm still at the ruins." Kellyn shrugs. "Last time I was told anyway." I frown.

"But you have to hurry and save us. It's getting bad here. I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Huh? Us?" I inquire.

"Yes! The other rangers! The ones that went missing!" I blink.

"They're there too?" I ask.

"Yes, and-..." He stops. "I.." He closes his eyes tightly.

"I think I can sense that we're about to leave base. Kate! Hurry!" He says.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" I exclaim.

"Just save us!" Kellyn says, and disappears with a blinding white light. I open my eyes, and I alone.

"Greeaaat." I mutter. "Now I have to figure out how to get out of here."

**Kellyn's POV**

I slam back into reality, and groan.

"Ahh..." I hear, and look over.

"You." I snap, and see Dr. Hinada.

"Yes, it's me, Kellyn." He replies. I glare at him.

"Preparations to leave are being set in order." He says. My eyes widen slightly.

"We can't go yet!" I shout.

"Oh? Is something going to happen?" Hinada asks. I lock my mouth and refuse to talk.

_Great, now he's onto me_. I think. He turn my head away, which is a bad idea because I see the face grinning at me. I blink, and feel a pinch in my neck.

I glance over, and see Dr. Hinada pricking me with a needle.

My eyes begin to close and I fall into a sleep like the dead.

**Kate's POV**

I bolt up, my eyes snapping open. I see Alana peering at me.

"Now what?" She asks.

"We have to hurry!" I say, and run towards the yellow door frame. I pass by two small water ways on each side of me, and through yet another door frame. I come to a large room, and stop. There is another, but huger door frame, that is yellow as well. Instead of another opening, there is a stone door, and it looks at least three feet thick. I run over to it, and put my hands on it. I brush my fingers across the rough surface, and search for something to trigger it to open.

"Hmm.." I murmur. I look around.

"We passed a Sceptile didn't we?" I ask Alana. She nods.

"Yes, we did. It's behind us." I nod, and run past her.

"Wait right there!" I call over my shoulder. I run up to it and press a couple of buttons on my Bantonnage styler. The Sceptile turns and looks at me.

"I need your help." I say. "CAPTURE ON!" I shoot out the disc, and point both my pointer and middle fingers out.

"Go!" I spin my arm in circles, and do slashes, as it makes a solid circular glow around it. It flashes, and sinks into Sceptile. Sceptile blinks at me, and waits my command. I point at the rock wall.

"Sceptile! I need your assitance! Use Leaf Blade!" It leaps into the air, and makes green blades out of the leaves on it's arms. It slashes the rock, and it explodes. Sceptile runs away, after that, and Alana and I cough in the dust. I look through the opening. I blink. There is a softly glowing triangle on the ground. Each point is a different color. The top is blue, the right it red, and the left is yellow. My eyes widen, and I look up, seeing murals, of past events, lost in time. I hear a gasp, and look over to Alana, who's pointing back at the murals. I take a second look, and see that by each picture, a Ranger is suspended in front of it. There arms are above them, as if an invisible chain is holding them up.

There heads rest on their collarbone, and their eyes are shut, as if they were sleeping. I stare, my mouth hanging slightly agape. On the far left is a boy with tall hair, pointing up in a slope, in a strange uniform different than ours. Next to him, is another boy, older than me, in a regular uniform and has dark hair. I look over to the right side, and see a girl with shoulder length brown hair, and another weird uniform. I supposed those two are Summer and Ben. I remember them from my dream... I look to the next, and see another regular ranger. The two normal ones would have to be Solana and Lunick. I remember Spenser mentioning them. I look at the them, for what seems like an eternity squashed into a moment, because just then, I hear footsteps. I see Pinchers run into view, along with a couple of Dim Sun members. I get into a fighting stance.

"So this is what the Doctor meant." A Pincher says.

"Quiet." The Dim Sun leader snaps. The Pincher frowns, and they all look at us.

_Damn, I should have captured some Pokemon before coming!_ I mentally punch myself. I lower my eyebrows at the large group. There are probably at least fifteen or more. How should I defeat them easily...?

"We will be departing in five minutes. Repeat, five minutes." I hear. Oh no. This must mean that these guys are gonna hold us off while they take Kellyn away. And Kellyn said I should rescue the other Rangers. I turn to see the four beginning to disappear into the floor.

"What? NO!" I shout. I start forward, but the Pinchers block me from the boys, while the Dim Sun members stop Alana from reaching the girls. I growl at them, angry. I clench my fists.

"These..." I murmur, anger bubbling up within me, filling every sense in my body. I feel a red aura surround me, and the bad guys stare at me. I don't care why they are, and just throw my anger at them in full force. A large blast of red energy slams into them, and sends them flying into the next room. I run by them, passing the sprawled, knocked out Pinchers and Team Dim Sun guys. I reach the next room, and see a small table. A man in a lab coat sits there, sipping tea. He turns to me, and I clench my fists, fury still burning in me.

"You must be Kate." He says, setting the teacup onto a plate delicately. I glare at him.

"Give me Kellyn and the other Rangers back NOW!" I scream. He looks at me calmly.

"I'm sorry, but that is utterly impossible." He says. "You can have two back. The ones we don't need." He motions to some Pinchers who materialized out of no where. They nod, and bring out the unconscious forms of Sven and Wendy. They thrust them at me, and I catch them, barely keeping myself standing. I hold them, and squint at him. He waves his hand.

"That is all. We'll be leaving now." He says, and walks through a door to the back of the room.

"Wait!" I yell. I deposit the two rangers to Alana and dash after him.

"Come back!" I shout, and watch as a large airship is before us. It looks like it was part of the temple, because now it is pulling away. I hold an arm up to block some of the intense wind, and look forward, to see some sort of chamber disappearing. My eyes widen, when I see Kellyn. I leap across the five feet gap, being pushed back by the wind, and grasp the edge. I cling to it, and try to hold on.

I see Kellyn push himself up on his bed cot, and shouts something I can't hear. I pull myself up, and look at him. His eyes look so sad, and I feel like I got a punch in the gut. The wind intensifies, and blasts me backwards. I fly back onto the platform and hit my head against the door.

I groan, and look up, to see my hope of saving Kellyn vanish before my eyes, as the ship flies high into the sky, and disappears. The loud noise of the aircraft soon stops, and I kneel near the ledge, tears pouring from my eyes, and dripping onto the stone floor. My hands bunch into fists on the ground, and Alana runs up behind me.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I hit the ground with my fist, tears still streaming down my face.

"Damn...I couldn't save him again." I choke out, and begin to sob.

**AHHHH! Kellyn and Kate don't get together yet again! But they will! Don't worry! I have a plan!**

**But it's sad. :'(**

**That "face thing" was cool but creepy. O.o Fun to write. ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Pokemon Ranger

Part 18

**I don't own Pokemon, I own this story.**

**Okay...I forgot to write more chapters for this story... O.o **

**I will do more in the summer.**

**Onto the chapter.**

I stare dully out at the horizon, as the sun slips behind the edge of the earth and darkness closes on us. I close my eyes finally. I fall slowly to my left, and lie on the cold rocks. My mind reels with plans and thoughts.

Where are they taking Kellyn, what should my plan of action be?

I feel numb, but know that this is not the time to be feeling sorry for myself. Hearing footsteps, I don't turn, already knowing who it is.

"She's been like this since they..disappeared." I hear Alana say. There are some fast patters against the ground and suddenly Leanne and Nema are next to me.

"Kate! Are you alright? Don't just sit there, you'll catch a cold!" Leanne worries. I sit up, my jacket scuffing against the cobblestones. I turn my eyes up to Leanne, and look at her. Then I break down. I grab her shoulders and bury my face in her shirt, crying. She strokes my hair.

"Shh...it'll be alright, we'll get him back. Don't worry."

I ball up my fists, bawling louder. I don't know if I can take having Kellyn being snatched from me again. This time its just too much. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. I just can't make all these decisions and plans on my own. I've already done so much and now I'm lost. I need at least one person to help me with what's ahead. Leanne helps me stand.

"Let's go back to the house, you need your rest." She says.

I would like nothing more than to push her away and find Kellyn immediately, but she reminds me of my mom so much I can't. And my energy has already been sapped out of me, and I'm afraid I'll collapse from exhaustion any minute now. I nod wearily, and she leads me out of the ruins.

**Onboard the Airship**

"Really, these people need to find one secret base and use it." Kellyn grumbles. "All this base jumping is getting on my nerves."

"This is getting irritating!" Summer complains. "How long am I going to be suspended in this encasement where I can't move! It's so annoying!"

"Stop saying that, it just reminds me of my itch." Ben groans.

"Don't tell me what to do Mohawk boy!" she snaps back.

"I don't HAVE a Mohawk!" He argues.

"Give it a rest." Solana says wearily. "It's too exhausting to fight."

"Do you think we should have told Kate earlier?" Lunick asks. The room gets quiet.

"I think its good we didn't." Kellyn murmurs breaking the silence. "Because she's the only one of us who's not captured, am I right?" They nod solemnly.

"I still think we should have told her. Then maybe we could actually get some help." Summer says. Kellyn looks at Summer.

"Just a question, did you get Keith the message?" She nods.

"Yeah, I told him to meet up with Kate and help her."

"Then why isn't he with her now?" Kellyn frowns. "I specifically told him to help Kate so they can stop everything before it happens." Summer shrugs.

Suddenly, a bell rings loudly, and the four rangers fall from where they were suspended in air. They hit the floor on their hands and knees.

"Looks like it's time for our bathroom break." Summer gasps.

"They took so much energy this time.." Solana trails off.

"We can't escape if they keep doing this. And we can't fight without our stylers." Ben groans.

"Remember, we don't need our stylers to fight. We have our fists, but I'm too weak even to give a round house." Lunick sighs. Kellyn stares at the ceiling, still on the cot.

"Psst, Summer." He whispers. Summer crawls over.

"Yup Kellyn?" She asks.

"Can you try to...figure out a way to send a message to Kate from the bathroom? Maybe some signal?" Kellyn suggests. She nods.

"I'll see what I can do." The thick, metal door opens, and the four bedraggled rangers walk slowly out, panting from the short walk.

**Summer's POV**

I enter the bathroom, the only thing that's not metal is the glass window, that is reinforced with steal bolts. I look around, for something useful. Spying an empty toilet paper roll, I take the round piece of cardboard and look around some more. Finding a loose bolt, I twist it out, and start to scrape a message.

I roll the cardboard back up, and look out the window.

"Judging from the stars, we're heading South..." I spot a stray Starly. I knock on the window lightly, getting it's attention.

It looks over, and sees me. Dodging the lookout strobe lights, it flies up to me. I hold my hand in front of the window, and close my eyes. A green light glows around it, and the folded piece of cardboard slowly slips through the glass as if it were water. The Starly grasps it in its claws, and flies away, after getting my telepathic orders.

Suddenly, a pain hits me in the gut, and I fall onto a crouched position, wrapping my arms around my stomach, and groan. I used too much energy this time. I cough out a warm liquid, but refuse to open my eyes to look at it.

"Hey! You better get out of the bathroom now!" A Dim Sun member shouts. "Now!" I don't respond, doubling over.

"We're coming in!" The grunt warns me, and the door crashes open. I'm standing up looking perfectly fine when they walk in. The acid and blood already being flushed down the toilet along with some toilet paper.

I smile, as they grab my upper arms and hustle me back to the cell.

"And I didn't even get to go to the bathroom." I mumble under my breath.

**Kellyn's POV**

Summer is five minutes late when they push her into the cell. She looks sick and worried. She crawls over to me, wiping something off her mouth.

"Kellyn, do you think they'll know what I did?" She whispers. I shake my head.

"They shouldn't." I reply. "Unless they're psychic."

"They may be." Summer replies bluntly.

"Ranger 2-0-6-0, get back to your cell." A monotone voice says in the speakers. Summer stumbles over to the platform, and the unseen force pulls her into the air, suspending her once again above the floor. I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry you guys." I reply.

"It's okay." Solana says. "We'll always help you and Kate, even if you didn't ask."

"Yeah, it's not _just_ our job." Lunick adds.

I nod slowly.

**Kate's POV**

I lie on Nema's bed, wide awake after twelve hours of straight sleep. It's dark outside now, and I don't want to wake up Rand, Leanne, and Nema just because I can't sleep. I roll over, and look out the window.

That's when I see a dark shape. I bolt upward in bed, my covers flying in the air and landing on the floor. I look out and peer at the form. It gets closer, and I notice it's a Starly. Crash! It slams into the window and I open it almost immediately.

"Are you alright?" I ask, unenthusiastically, feeling sluggish. It chirps, and holds up a piece of trash.

"Wow...a present." I say slowly. I take it, and pat the Starly's head.

It flaps and flies away. I walk over to the trash can and toss it in. I go back and lie on my bed. Still bored. I need to plan something for Kellyn's rescue. I walk over to the desk and grab a pencil and paper.

I draw out diagrams and plans for what I should do, but that Starly's actions are still bothering me. I turn slightly in the wheeled chair, and glance at the trash can. I finally get up and dig the scrape of trash out.

I unroll it, and see indentation.

I turn on a lamp, and hold it beneath in the light.

_Dear Kate,_

_ This is Summer. I'm going to tell you our approximate location._

_ South. Near the middle of the sea. Heading in between Layuda Island and Renbow Island._

_ I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out, and I'd really like Kellyn to get out._

_He's not going to last too much longer._

_Kellyn_! My eyes widen.

_So I suggest you get a plan fast. I mean REALLY fast. Please hurry!_

_~Summer_

I hold the piece of cardboard in my hands. I could have just thrown away one last clue to finding Kellyn! I clutch it tightly. I need to go. Now. I don't have time to warn the others. I strap my styler to my arm and slip on my boots. I make Staraptor's ranger sign, and wait for it to appear. Minutes later, I'm flying through the sky.

**"Current direction. Heading for Island One, Island Two, and Island Three. Passed that is the Hoenn Region.**" My styler tells me.

I blink.

Why would they be going in this direction? I wonder.

The wind lightly pushes against me, as the sun rises and we head towards who knows where.

**Yeah. Short chapter.**

** I still need to think of what happens next. **

**I can't remember _what_ I had planned to happen next. -_-**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Pokemon Ranger

Part 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**I'm sorry this is late!**

**I finally got chapter 13 out for Pokemon Black and White after two months, and I WAS working on Pokemon: Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire, but remembered that I still haven't updated this story in around a month or two.. **

**So, now you can read this! But I'll have to get a little farther along in my Hoenn story because this one and it will intertwine. Look forward to it! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Onboard the Airship<strong>

"Kellyn! Hold on! You'll be okay, just don't..." Solana says, biting her lip.

"Curse those people! Why isn't the big boss doing anything? Kellyn's condition is critical!" Summer snaps.

Kellyn's chest pumps up and down erratically, as he gasps for oxygen.

"Kellyn, don't give up buddy." Lunick says, his voice low. Summer bucks up and down as much as she can in the air.

"Stupid! We are supposed to be protecting Kellyn and Kate but Kate is who knows where and Kellyn is right before us and we're unable to do anything! Why do I feel so helpless!" Summer shouts.

Solana squeezes her eyes shut.

"It'll be okay...it has to." She looks down at Kellyn. "Kellyn, you need to be strong, you need to wake up and escape. You have to find Kate remember? You can't leave her alone..."

Kellyn jerks around, shouting in his unconsciousness.

"Solana! We have to do something! He's getting into the danger zone!" Lunick says worriedly. "He heard Kate's name, and it's causing his energy to go out of control! His heart rate is going into overdrive and he's exerting a lot of pressurized power!"

"Let's concentrate on him with all we've got." Solana says.

"Do we all have enough power?" Ben asks.

"We're gonna have to Mohawk boy." Summer grimaces. Ben doesn't complain about his nickname as they all close their eyes and allow a visible aura to descend to Kellyn and calm him down. Kellyn's eyelids relax and his arms fall back onto the cot. He begins to sleep peacefully.

"Thank goodness." Solana sighs. All their eyes begin to slide closed.

"I think I used too much this time..." Summer says.

"It's alright, we needed to save Kellyn." Solana replies, her voice becoming sluggish. "We did our best...and it worked..."

"Now we only need to find Kate and Kellyn will be alright..." Luncik says, and drifts off to sleep. Summer fights to keep her eyes open.

"I just hope Kate is alright. She might be in a little trouble." She looks over to Solana who is about to fall into exhaustion.

"Should I go and find her in my dreams?" She asks. Solana nods wearily.

"You're the only one who can. Do what you're able."

Summer allows herself to drift into dreamland and they all go into a state of unconsciousness.

**Kate's POV**

I scream loudly, and clutch my head. A painful throb engulfs me as it pounds in beat to my heart. I look through watery eyes to see Island One.

"Staraptor...er..ugh..down there...I need a...res..t.." I grunt. Landing on the soft grassy ground, I tumble off it's back and lie on greenery, allowing my head to rest on a patch of moss as it hurts. Staraptor flaps into the air and flies away.

"Don't go..." I murmur, but it leaves. I feel delirious, and look around. _Kellyn...need...to find..Kellyn._ I will myself. My thoughts are disoriented and I wonder what I should do. I'm stranded on an island. I can't stay here forever, otherwise I wont be able to save Kellyn. But my head just hurts so bad...

Later, I awake to something prodding me in the face.

I look up and see...blue? I sit up, and a blanket of carefully woven leafs falls down. I look around and see Staraptor holding an Oran berry to me. I reach out and smile.

"Thanks, I'm glad you didn't abandon me..." I say. It cocks its head to the side. I shake my head and take a bite, the juice dribbling off like drool. I lie back down, and close my eyes. Maybe I can find Kellyn in my dreams. It probably wont work but it's worth a try to try and get into that one place I met Kellyn before.

I frown. I don't remember what he called it. Oh well. The pain in my head is gone, and I feel a soothing energy coursing through me. I look to the side and see Kellyn lying on the ground. I blink, but he disappears.

Smiling sadly, a tear drips onto my hands as they rest on my lap. At least I got a glimpse of Kellyn. But it hurts anyway. I sigh and toss the Oran core into the bushes. I hold up the blanket.

"Did you do this?" I ask Staraptor. It shakes its head, and looks to my right. I turn, and see a Slowpoke staring blankly out into the sky. I blink. It turns.

"Did _you_ make this?" I inquire.

It gives me a hard look.

I return the same, and after a couple of minutes, it tilts its head to the side and says- "Slowpoke?"

I fall backwards and hit my head.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow..." I gasp. Reaching up, I use my hands to cover my face. I relax and begin to slowly fall asleep...

* * *

><p><em>Staraptor watches as Slowpoke pulls the blanket up to Kate's chin and they both watch over her kindly.<em>

* * *

><p>I bolt upright.<p>

"No time to sleep all day, Summer's message said Kellyn was running out of time!" I shout aloud.

"Who IS Summer anyway..." I put a hand to my chin. I throw the blanket off and look around.

"Staraptor!" I call. "Hello!"

I look around the small grassy area and see it slopes all the way around, leading to a mini surrounding beach. I run down and see Staraptor and Slowpoke glaring at the sea. I reach them and get close to the water.

"Something wrong out there?" I ask. Staraptor shrieks in alarm and I look up, to see a large Tentacruel rise out of the water. It could reach us on our tiny plot of land if it wanted to, so there is no where to run. Staraptor flings itself forward and blocks an onslaught of Poison Stings.

"_Staraptor!_" I shriek, rushing over and holding my hands hesitantly over Staraptor's limp form. I look up at the Tentacruel.

"What is _wrong_ with you!" I shout, and jump to my feet. I point my index and middle finger at it.

"Capture ON!" I yell, and throw my capture disk around, swirling in circles around the Tentacruel. Jumping up, I run around as it throws its tentacles at me. I leap to the side and make a line across with my hand. Another tentacle sweeps towards me.

"Oof!" I grunt, and hit the ground a few feet away.

_This Pokemon has gone psycho... _ I say in my head. Pushing myself to my feet, I dodge another expected attack from the Pokemon. I hold my fingers steady and the ring around Tentacruel becomes a solid and blinding in light.

But just as it shrinks in a tentacle slams into me, knocking me through the air and into the ground, messing up my concentration.

"Argh!" I yelp and hit my head on a pokey plant. I pull the large sticker out of my hair but it just seems to get more tangled. Hearing a noise, I look up and dive out of the way as another tentacle slams the ground I'd previously been sitting on.

I wipe some sweat form my face. I don't have time to worry about unimportant hair problems. I point my fingers at the Tentacruel again but a large noise startles the both of us and we look over.

Slowpoke uses Yawn attack.

Tentacruel falls asleep.

We make our getaway.

I help drag Staraptor away.

I wonder what was wrong with that Pokemon...? It must have been something. I tend to Staraptor's wounds and once it awakens we make our way down the stretch of land.

I hold a stick in my hand and swish it through the grass.

"I guess we can't fly now." I say, looking at Staraptor's wing. I sigh, and look down at Slowpoke. I poke it with my stick.

"Hey, thanks for the help earlier." We fall into silence.

"Uhh...and why are you here?" I ask.

It stares at me for a long time, and I return the same look.

It tilts its head to the side.

I fall down on my face in the dirt.

How come this seems like deja vu?

I shrug and we continue walking down till we get to long sandbar. I toss my stick over my shoulder and it lands back in the reeds behind us. My feet step into the unstable sand and squeltch through the particles as water penetrates my shoes. I kick up some water.

"So you two, what should I do about Kellyn. He's in danger and I'm taking the scenic route to saving him...is that very smart..?" I look back.

Staraptor is yawning and Slowpoke short enough that it can sit with its mouth agape and water flows through. I face palm.

"Sometimes I wonder who are idiots around here." I mutter crossly. Reaching the end of the sandbar, we walk up some rocks to

a steep mountain. I frown and look up at it.

"Perhaps there is a flying Pokemon up there?" I ask my friends. They shrug and I do as well. "Only one way to find out." I state, and we make our way up the steep incline.

**On Board the Airship**

Summer glances around. The gray expanse of the dream world seems extremely blank to her. She crosses her arms.

"Kate." She says. "Why aren't you sleeping. I know people don't sleep often, but you should sleep at SOME time."

She scuffs her foot on the ground and rolls her eyes up to the sky that is filled with brooding dark clouds. She skips in boredom down the endless gray, in wait for Kate to sleep and slip into the dream world.

**Kate's POV**

I reach the top of the mountain after encountering many fire type Pokemon. I frown at my friends.

"I don't know of any fire types that can fly." I state sadly.

"Guess I'll have to wait for your wing to heal." I say. The two nod. I reach a cavern and look around. Seeing a light, we walk over to it and come to a large, round cliff and I stand near the edge, breathing in the fresh air.

I hold my arms above my head and stretch.

Hearing a loud noise, I whirl around and see a huge fire bird coming straight at me.

I close my eyes and expect the worst.

**Kellyn's POV**

My eyes open, and I look up. All the other Rangers are suspended limply in the air.

I grunt slightly at a small pain and move a little to make it go away. Looking around I see the bluish green aura lightly sitting on me. I look up at the others. They did this. Their faces look ragged and exhausted when I peer closely.

I bring my fist up. I wonder if Kate felt the same thing I did earlier when I was unconscious.. I clench my hand tightly.

No, she couldn't have taken it. I barely did the first time, but mine wasn't so severe and she took a critical level of pain.

I purse my lips together tightly, thinking about what it must have been to get the gnawing pain obliterating your senses and hurting you head to a point where it feels like it's about to explode.

Slamming my fist down in frustration I glare at the ceiling steadily. This needs to end soon. I have to get out of here and take everyone somewhere safe.

It's my duty.

**Kate's POV**

After a moment, once nothing happens, I open my eyes and look up. A Moltres flaps its wings, pumping them up and down powerfully above me. I blink up in surprise. It lands and I tilt my head to the side.

"Umm..hey...Moltres..what's up?" I stammer. Geez, what do you say to a legendary Pokemon; a normal and friendly hello!

I scratch the back of my head nervously, laughing and look up to the side.

I stop. Moltres could help me. If it so chose..

I stand up straight.

"Will you take my to find my friend Kellyn?" I ask. It looks at me with its glowing scarlet eyes, probing me for my reasons.

After evaluation, it bends its head down; I point at myself.

"Are you alright with me riding you?" I ask. It just stares at me expectantly. I run over and throw one leg over its neck and land on it perfectly like a Ranger would on a normal day with a Doduo.

I look over at Staraptor and Slowpoke.

"Take care of Staraptor for me." I say, and wave.

Slowpoke stares at me.

I stare at it.

It tilts its head to the side in confusion.

I fall off Moltres.

"Slowpoke!" I say, my eyebrow twitching.

I climb back onto Moltres and wave again.

"Just be careful. I'll come back at a later point after my mission to see if you're still here, or if you've flown away safely." They nod, and I squeeze Moltres' sides lightly to indicate we can leave.

It takes off, its mighty wings pumping up and down, the eternal flames on its body flowing in the wind.

* * *

><p>The sun is setting and shining on us, blending in with Moltres' flames, as we fly through the sunset. Once it gets a little darker, I check my Styler.<p>

"How much farther till we get to Kellyn?" I ask.

"**Cannot calculate**." It responds. "**Almost to Hoenn**." I frown.

"I don't need to go to Hoenn. I'm trying to find Kellyn." I say frowning.

"We should turn around..." I say, but stop, and squint.

"What is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Not much happened. Just some stuff to confuse you and a way to make the trip a little less boring. ^_^<strong>

**Don't expect the next chapter any time soon. I've got much to write and too little time. Two people have requested a Pokeshipping fanfiction, and a Summer and Ben fanfiction, so I have to think of something for that too... ^_^;**

**Random funny thing: I have two fanfictions that haven't been updated in two months, and each got updated within two days of each other... LOL ^_^**

**REVIEW! I like to get reviews. Please review! That shows me you read this chapter! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

Pokemon Ranger

Part 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Okay, just to clear things up, with Kellyn, the other rangers weren't _giving_ him energy. They were using their "powers" to stop something from happening and basically giving him a protective bubble. He gained nothing from it but protection. ^_^ If you still don't understand, I can explain it further in this story.**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Onto the chapter!**

I fly towards the thing I spotted, and once getting closer, I see it is an airship.

"What is that...?" I murmur. I nudge Moltres to sneak towards it, and we glide underneath the belly of the ship. My hair is whipped in different directions as I reach up to mess with a panel on the bottom that is screwed down. Taking out a tool, I pry the panel off, and climb up through the hole I created.

Leaning back out, I direct Moltres. "I want you to stay close by, but make sure that no one sees you." I say, and it flies away into the evening light. Crawling through a ventilation shaft, I make my way up through the different levels till I reach a vent.

Kicking my foot out, I smash it off, and clamber out.

**Summer's POV**

I watch as a girl with brown hair flies on a Moltres. My chest fills with a happiness.

Finally, we can save Kellyn! I watch through the bathroom window, and swallow hard.

Closer...closer...

I pause.

Wait, why is she- she's passing us! I panic seizes me, and I freak out. This can't be! She completely missed us!

"I can't believe she missed us!" I echo aloud. Why is she not coming here? I lean as far as I can to the side and look through the bars as she heads toward...a different airship.

"Oh come ON!" I groan. "This airship may be invisible and about a thousand years old but how can you miss it! I mean, Kellyn is here! Shouldn't you be able to sense that?" I grasp the cold bars as a chill engulfs me. I guess she isn't as experienced as we all thought. I watch as she becomes a dot and disappears while the legendary Moltres follows down below. I sigh.

"Are you done in there?" A Team Dim Sun member complains.

I pull another loose bolt out of the toilet and stuff it into a lock of my hair.

"Just about!" I say, relieving myself quickly, then washing my hands with cold, smelly water, that pools in my cupped hands. I let it splatter into the sink and head to the door where the two members roughly drag me back to the room of doom. I see Solana, Ben, Lunick, and Kellyn all waiting expectantly. I shake my head.

"She went right on past us." I sigh. They all put their heads in their hands.

"This is just great." Solana says, anger etched across her face in dark lines. I shake my head sadly. Kellyn sits up on his elbow.

"Don't worry so much; Kate will get here. Besides, I can hold out for as long as I want. Nothing will happen to me, and I will beat these creeps before anything bad happens." He says. I sigh.

"Sure, but you're the only one who can be optimistic in this situation." I sit on the hard ground.

"I saw her on top of a Moltres." I grumble. Kellyn raises his eyebrows.

"Really? Moltres is a proud Pokemon, it doesn't take passengers lightly." He smiles.

"She is definitely improving." I roll my eyes.

"You can say that. I don't agree. And besides, she is not the one stuck in this room of doom." Kellyn pats my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Summer."

**Kate's POV**

I walk down corridor, and wonder where Kellyn could be. I run down the hall, passing a room with a door slightly ajar. I skid to a halt and backtrack. Peering inside, I see an assortment of stones; some glowing, some not, all alined around the room. I walk into the small room; I push the door aside. I hold my hand out to some stones, wondering what could active them.

I stop.

Wait.

I feel a tugging and turn to a small glass case in the corner of the room near the door. I walk over to the blue stone that is not glowing, and place my hand on the casing. The dull round orb begins to shine, but hardly at all. I furrow my brow, and point my styler at the case.

"Okay annoying styler, do you see any alarms?" I ask.

"**A few, but if you bypass them on the panel directly to your right, it will shut off and you will be able to retrieve the item**." It replies.

"Wow, you actually said something that makes since!" I say sarcastically. Heading over to the panel, I pull it off and begin to snap some wires with my bare hands. After destroying the fifth one, I wipe my hands on my jacket.

"Okay, was that good?"

"**Yes**."

I sigh. "Alright, now to get the stone." I lift the glass casing off and retrieve the round object. Stuffing it into my pocket, I wonder why this airship has so many things in it. I pause.

Why am_ I _here? Kellyn isn't on this ship, so why should I even bother with this one? I frown.

But whoever has all the stones must have stole them, so it couldn't hurt to investigate this before it gets out of hand.

**Summer's POV**

I sit on the ground and twirl the stolen bolt like a top on the stone floor.

"Come to mention it..." Kellyn says. "Where did Keith go? Was he with Kate when you saw them?" I shake my head.

"All I saw was Kate. Keith wasn't present." Kellyn scowls.

"Oh brother. I knew I shouldn't have gotten Keith to do this." I raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because he isn't really...responsible. He might be in a dangerous mission but get side tracked by the sight of an_ ice cream_ truck." I stifle a giggle with my hand and Kellyn cracks a smile.

"Yeah...well, he _is_ the only they can't capture, and they really aren't after him either. I just want him to help Kate." He sighs. "But it seems that he hasn't yet..." My shoulders sag. The doors suddenlt opens and all of us turn to look. A Dim Sun and Go Rock Quad enter. My shoulders tense and I clench my fists defensively, using my heel to kick the bolt into the shadows. I leap to my feet as the two go and grab Kellyn.

He looks confused as they put his arms across their shoulders and drag him from the room of doom. Solana cries out in confusion and tries to get Kellyn back, but the Dim Sun girl elbows a button, creating a force field. Solana crashes into it and is electrocuted. My eyes widen as Solana hits the ground. Solana. The brave fighter who could beat up all of us in ten seconds flat is sprawled across the floor, her ranger jacket sizzling.

My breath comes out of me with a whoosh and I fall to my knees. Lunick runs to Solana's side and scream at her, trying to get her to stand. Ben rushes over to the force field and shouts for them to give Kellyn back.

"Don't tell me..." I murmur, my eyes wide, as I stare at the floor. "They aren't going to do.._.that_?"

**Kate's POV**

I rush down the hallway, hoping that the loud alarms I'm hearing aren't because of me. Of _course_ they are. I scramble up some stairs, and hide on the detention level. I breathe heavily, and watch as some Go Rock Quad members rush down below. I let out a sigh of relief once they pass and head down the hallway, hoping that there is an exit somewhere on the detention level. I frown. Why would they even _have_ a detention level.

Why would they even _need_ one? I smack my forehead.

Duh.

To capture people like Kellyn and I even though we really have nothing to do with their plans. I purse my lips. This is just great. It gets darker and darker as I go, and since I don't have a flashlight, I have to use my hands to feel my way along the walls. My fingertips brush a handle, and I grasp it. A door! I pick its lock in the dark and open the door. Darn. It's just a cell. I turn to go, but hear heavy breathing. I make my way inside, and get down on my hands and knees.

Flipping my styler open, I turn the screen to full brightness. A girl with a green bandana on her head lies against the opposite wall, looking slightly sick. I see a bowl of some sort of...goop and grimace. I completely understand why she is ill. That food is _disgusting_!

I push it to the side with my shoe and get up to leave. Stopping, I turn back. I can't really leave her here..and she might know if Kellyn is on this airship or not, depending if she's been here long. I lean down and try to rouse her. She stays unconscious. I sigh, and slip her arm over my shoulder, pulling her towards the door. I can't leave her to the cruel fate of prison food, so I lift her into my arms and lug her down the dark hall, holding my styler out in front of me.

Footsteps. I freeze, shutting the light off, and pressing myself against the wall.

_Ring ring!_ I curse. I back around a corner and lean down, holding the styler to my mouth.

"Yes?" I whisper.

"Kate! Where are you? You just disappeared!" Nema's voice comes through the com. I sigh.

"Please! Why are you calling me right now—how do you have my number?" I question.

"I stole it when I fixed your styler." I groan.

"And do you have your dad's styler at the moment? Did you steal that too?" There's a pause.

"Uhh, that's not important. All of us are worried. My mom has all rangers on standby for you! I've been trying to reach you for hours! Have you had your styler off?" I close my eyes.

"No, I just was out of range." I leave out the part where I'm quite close to Hoenn.

"I see, but will you be back soon? Mom is making lasagna." I hear boots against metal flooring.

"I'm sorry." I say. "I don't think I'll make it in time for dinner."

I end the call and sprint down the hall, back the way we came, carrying the unconscious girl in my arms. I fly down the stairs, reaching the hall I came from. Now I just need to get her through the ventilation shafts and out of here...

"Stop!" I hear. I shake my head.

"Uh uh! What idiot in their right mind would stop when a bad guy says stop?" I run opposite of them, and towards the front of the ship.

**Summer's POV**

"What are we going to do?" I shout at the others. "Come on Mohawk Boy! Think of _something_!" Ben observes the force field and turns to me.

"I can't find a weakness point!" He replies frantically. I grasp the hair on my head.

"Argh! Where is help when you need it?"

"Did someone say help?" We all hear, and look up.

"Keith!" Lunick exclaims. I smile, rushing over to the force field and standing as close as I can to speak to Keith.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm searching for Kate. I haven't seen her since...I saved her." He says. I frown.

"_You_ saved _her_? Shouldn't it be the other way around mister _distracted_?" I snort. He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

Ben cuts in.

"Now stop it. This isn't the time for this. Kellyn has been taken for a very bad reason and Kate has completely gone the wrong way. Keith, we need you to go and get Kate. We can't tell you where Kellyn is because we don't even know ourselves. It is better if you take action and head to go and find Kate. That way, well be able to get more help." Keith nods.

"Sure sure..but do you know where I can find Kate?"

"She was riding a Moltres when she missed us." I pipe up.

"Woo! I wish I coulda seen that!" He winks at all of us and disappears with a crack of noise.

**Kate's POV**

Heading to the ship's bridge, I reach it, and run in. A bunch of Go rock quads and some Pokemon turn. I set the girl down and hold up my styler.

"Capture ON!" I shout, sending my disc at a Tyranatar. "Capture complete." I click a button.

"Use Sandstorm!" I command after capture, and a nasty wind engulfs us all. I close my eyes and walk through the storm. Since I memorized the layout the second I entered, getting to the controls Is a piece of cake. BOOM! Something explodes and sends us to the floor. I sit up, eyes still squeezed shut and frown.

"The ship is going to crash! Abandon ship!" I hear, as many people scramble away, and all the Pokemon follow. I release Tyranatar in the confusion, and allow it to escape. The storm ceases and I head to the controls. "Alright. This is my first time manning a ship." I say under my breath.

"Let's see how this goes.." I pull on two sticks and try leveling out the ship. It creaks and I grimace.

"This is no good." I say, and get up, running over to the girl. I strap her into a seat-that if I want, I can eject so she can escape. I pull the seat belt tight.

"Let's hope this goes well." I say.

**Summer's POV**

We pace the room, as Solana rests on the ground, Lunick never leaving her side. If this weren't a bad situation, I'd tease him. I head over to Ben.

"Got anything yet?" I ask. "Not really." He says, being calmer than earlier.

"But I think I might be able to find something..." Our airship rocks slightly, and I feel a dark, sinister something pass through our room.

I cover my face with my hands.

"It's too late..."

**Kate's POV**

I turn away, but something grabs my hand.

"Who are you?" I look back and see the girl, her eyes are blazing. I spin around fully and unbuckle her.

"I'm Kate, a Ranger. Who are you?"

"I'm May-Sapphire, a trainer from Hoenn." I nod.

"Yeah, you've got the accent." She scowls at me.

"Hmph, well, where're you from?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Almia."

"Never heard of it." I sigh.

"That's nice, but right now we're about to crash into the ocean. Want to help save our lives?" I ask. She blanches, and jumps up. We work together, and I glance over.

I'm taller than her by a couple inches. I wonder how old she is...?

Grasping the controls, I yank them backwards, as we screech through the air; shrapnel peeling off and flying into the air. The whole airship bucks and jerks as I fight for domination of its flight. May-Sapphire rushes around, pressing buttons and focuses intently on her job.

BANG!

We hit a blast of wind and I'm thrust backwards; my hands are thrown off the sticks as the breath is knocked from me. The blue stone flies out of my pocket and rolls to the back. May-Sapphire doesn't notice it, but something else catches her attention entirely. Our eyes widen as a huge sky fortress appears before us.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" We shout. I gain my bearings and pull hard on the sticks, pushing buttons and thrusting levers. May-Sapphire is thrown backwards due to another harmful jolt, and hits the wall. I concentrate on not hitting the fortress. Suddenly, a huge pink bubble like thing is shot at us, and I know it is not a good thing. I veer to the side, many sheets of metal flying off and the ship groans in protest. I miss the blob by inches, and look up just in time to see another.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I complain, and thrust the sticks to the right, dodging it again, barely, due to the ship's slowness. May-Sapphire makes her way over to me and holds onto the back of my seat as we're jolted around.

"Do you think we can crash land on that big open space?" I ask.

"With those crazy people shooting at us? Do ya think that we'd stand a chance once we've landed? I think we'll be blasted with a most horrible weapon!" May-Sapphire quips. I sigh.

"I don't think we have much choice in the matter." My hands shake as I fight the ships wants with my own.

"We're gonna land! Are you ready?" I shout. She nods, putting her hand into her pocket.

"Understood!" I yank the sticks back with all my strength and we soar towards the empty space on the fortress. I leap out of the seat, unbuckling myself, and tackle May-Sapphire to the ground; underneath a metal desk.

CRAAAAAASH! There is a deafening boom, a smashing sound and then a long screeching, ear splitting noise. Parts of the ceiling fall all around us, and I wait for most of the demolition to stop before crawling out. A metal bar crashes to the ground to my left, and I jump. A stone pillar is crushed and I climb over some rubble.

Dust fills the air and I hear May-Sapphire reach where I am in about five seconds. Suddenly, a form looms in the cloud of dust; I watch as the shadow stands up, strangely a little off balance. I squint. I remember that shape... My eyes widen as a pair of red ones look back at me.

"What is it?" May-Sapphire asks. "Their weapon?" I stare up in shock.

"No, something far worse." I murmur.

My mouth hangs agape as the smoke clears, and Kellyn stands before us, looking off in some way.

I stare up at him.

"Kellyn?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I hope that was good enough for you. I'm soooorry for the long wait. Yes, Kellyn is here. ;) Did I worry you in the beginning of the chapter? :p<strong>

**Yeah, I crossed this with my Pokemon: Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire story. ^_^**

**Okay, please review for the next chapter and too see what happens!**

**Until next time!**

**~Misty**


	21. Chapter 21

Pokemon Ranger

Part 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Sorry for the long wait! I finally wrote this, because I'll be LEAVING on a TRIP for TWO weeks. ;) Just want to make sure everyone sees this. I replied to some people late last time I went on a trip and they...uh...didn't catch the sentence where I was saying that I was leaving. ^_^**

**So...without further adieu, THE CHAPTER!**

This is not good. Obviously not good. What do I do in this situation? I look sideways at May-Sapphire.

"Woo." She whistles, eyebrows raised. "Who is that? He looks a little...evil." My eyebrows knit together.

"That is...my partner Ranger, Kellyn." I say quietly, hoping Kellyn wont do anything "evil" while we're talking.

"Huh...so he's your boyfriend?" My face reddens.

"A-a-absolutely not!" I splutter. "Now's not the time for this!" May-Sapphire makes a devilish grin.

"Ah...so why don't you just kiss him and turn him good like in all fairy tale stories?" She asks. My face turns even more crimson than before.

"May-Sapphire!" I hiss angrily. "I said now is not the time!" She holds up her hands in mock surrender.

"Alrighty, but don't come complaining to me later that your boyfriend is still evil." I smack her on the head, my face steaming.

CRASH!

I turn and see a huge explosion as our airship blows up in our faces. I'm thrown backwards.

SLAM! I hit a pillar; hard.

"May-Sapphire!" I cough through the smoke. "Are you okay?"

No response. I watch through the coursing dust as the remains of our airship falls off the floating fortress and falls down into the ocean. I blink blankly after it.

_Well, there goes our only ride off this thing_. I think to myself as I get to my feet; the pain in my back almost keeping me from standing. Suddenly, the whole entire area shakes, and I hit the pillar again. A liquid comes from the back of my throat and I cough it out, but don't look at what it was. I know perfectly well what it was. I wipe my mouth off. Now's not the time to feel sick. Standing up again, I call out to May-Sapphire.

"Hello?" I ask. "Where are you?" I see a shadow through the monstrous dust cloud. _May-Sapphire!_ I think. I rush over and reach out, taking their wrist.

…..

Hold on. This doesn't feel right. I peer through the dust.

"K-Kellyn?" I stutter. His head snaps around and he glares at me, his eyes lifeless and dull. My own eyes widen at the coldness his expression is showing. I'm frozen to the spot. Kellyn has never made a face like that towards me.

It's almost...inhuman.

Kellyn's eyes begin to faintly glow red, and I suddenly realize what kind of danger I'm in. I try to back away, but it's too late. A force of sheer energy slams into me and sends me flying through the air. I flip head over heels, then land on the stone platform hard; my shoulder hits first and I hear a crunch and scream in pain as I go skidding across the old stone. I open one eye through the pain and tears to see the cliff side of the stone platform. I shove my boot out and try to get some traction.

No such luck. I fly over the edge and at the last moment as I fall towards the ocean, throw my right arm up to grasp the ledge. I yell in pain as a complete whiteness clouds my vision. My shoulder screams in protest as every gust of wind that buffers me twists my body in half circles. Where is May-Sapphire? I know that normal people don't have the reflexes that Rangers do, and I hope that Kellyn hasn't done anything to hurt her. My throat seems to close in on itself and I cannot breathe properly. Kellyn!

What should I do about Kellyn?!

Worry engulfs my thoughts as I worry about May-Sappire's safety and Kellyn's mental well being.

As I dangle, I plan; my mind races as many different scenarios fly through my head. Deciding on just winging it, I thrust my other arm up and shout loudly as my shoulder feels as if a muscle were snapping. I breathe in and out quickly; through my nose and out my mouth.

Taking a second, I stop, then yank myself upwards, ignoring the persistent searing pain in my back to climb up and over the side. Panting, I hold my shoulder with my left hand, squeezing it tightly and willing myself not to cry. Top Rangers do not cry. And besides, I've gotten hurt worse than this before. It's no big deal. I continue to try to convince myself in my head that I'm fine when I see a shadow.

I look up and see Kellyn. Crap. His eyes are glowing even more intensely than last time, and even more with every minute. I tell myself not to look him in the eye, but it's too late. My eyes are stuck and I'm glued to the spot yet again. What is he doing? He suddenly smirks darkly, and my eyes widen to the size of Pokeballs. His mouth twists to the side in a strange way that only seems possible for bad guys.

"I'd thought I'd finished you off when you fell into the ocean." He says, his voice sounding completely different than before. "But I guess you really are stronger than you look. You just pulled yourself up and didn't fall into the ocean. But when I pushed you, you should have gone at least five feet higher so that you never would have hit the ground." He puts a finger to his chin.

"I really wonder about that...how much do you weigh? Is that it?" He asks. My face turns red.

"Seriously Kellyn!" I snap, being able to open my mouth just enough to gripe at him. He stops smiling.

"You really do get on my nerves, you know that?" He tells me, and I freeze up again.

"I've never liked you. You follow me around, you don't listen well, you always do your own thing." He raises his eyebrows. "You've always been a pest, a nuisance to me. I sometimes wish I'd never met you."

Bam, BAM, BAM.

Every word hits me like a punch in the face. He smiles at me as I stare at the floor in shock at his sinister words.

"Yes, Kate. I've never liked you. Ever." He smirks again, and holds up his hand. "Don't you think it's about time that you meet up with the ocean?" He is about to summon his strange powers again when I hear a voice.

"TORCHIC, EMBER!" Both of our hands snap to attention and I bend backwards as a gush of flames slams into Kellyn and he is consumed by fire. My eyes widen and I look over to see May-Sapphire and her Pokemon.

"Mudkip, Water Gun! Put him out!" Kellyn is immediately doused in a wave of water. I stand up, but stop when I see Kellyn still standing, perfectly fine. He dusts his Ranger uniform off at the shoulder with a flick of his hand.

"Really, you think that would do anything?" He asks May-Sapphire as she glares at him, growling in the back of her throat like an angry dog Pokemon. Suddenly, he disappears and appears right behind her. Grabbing her wrists, he twists them behind her back and she grits her teeth, not wanting to give in and shout. He smirks, and walks over to the edge. I try to follow.

"Ah, uh uh." He says, shaking his finger back and forth. "Don't move, or I could do something really bad." I stop, and clench my fists angrily.

"Alright, Ranger Kate. I'm going to give you two choices." He says, liking my obedience as he takes total control of the situation. "Look over there," he motions his head behind me.

I look.

"There is an aircraft you can use to escape that has all your little Ranger friends in it." He say, and smiles at me in my wariness. "You can either leave and live, or..." He hold May-Sapphire over the edge, his hand holding her by her throat as she tries to pry his steel fingers off.

"You can try to stop me from dropping her and you get to meet the ocean together." I look behind me. There is no guarantee that the others are in the aircraft, so that is definitely out.

"Three,...two,...one." He says, and lets May-Sapphire go.

"NO!" I shout and dash forward as she slips out of his grasp. I desperately shove past Kellyn and leap over the edge. I clasp my arms to my side and make myself fall faster. My eyes are drying out like crazy as I get closer to the flailing May-Sapphire. WHOOSH! I catch May-Sapphire in my arms and hold her tightly, knowing fully well this is probably useless, but I should try to save her anyway. She never asked to be in this situation. Kellyn is my problem. I squeeze my eyes shut and silently plead for a rescue.

_ Help!_

"Did someone ask for help?" I hear, and look out through one eye to see...KEITH? My eyes fly open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shout above the wind. He grins.

"Rescuing you of course." He catches the both of us in his arms and stops us both from falling. May-Sapphire is slightly disoriented.

"Eh...Torchic...Mudkip...please don't push me outta the tree..." She mumbles. Keith gives me a weird look.

"Who's this?" He asks. I sigh.

"A trainer that some grunts captured. I don't know why though." I suddenly realize that Keith is actually floating in mid air and yelp.

"ARGH!" Keith drops a few feet.

"Geez! Don't yell, I just saved you. Now what's the problem?" He questions.

"That isn't it! You're FLOATING! In mid AIR to be exact!" I exclaim. Keith cocks his head to the side.

"Uhh, I know. Is that a problem?" He stares at me strangely, and I return the look.

"Yeah, the fact that you're FLOATING is the problem." I reply. He shrugs.

"Ah, this? This is normal." I feel like smacking him upside the head.

"THERE'S NOTHING NORMAL ABOUT THIS!" I shout.

"Argh! Don't flail! I'm gonna drop you two!" He yelps. I stop and calm down.

"Alright, well, we need to escape now." I say.

"Okay." He heads back towards the fortress.

"What the heck are you doing?" I shout. "That's the wrong way!"

"We have to pick up this girl's Pokemon, and rescue the rest of the rangers, so we are basically going to escape...at some point in the plan." He tells me. I grab the hair on my head.

"This is just wonderful!" I gripe. "Don't you know there is an evil Kellyn over there? He wanted to throw me into the ocean! On _purpose_!" Keith looks at me.

"Ah, well, that is a complication that I will give full details on by having the others explain." He says.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I say. "You can't just have the others explain!" He shrugs as we finally reach the bottom of the fortress. Large vines hang from its bottom and he stops by one.

"If Kellyn is evil as you say, then he'd have no problem with blasting us into the next millennium, so I'm thinking that we should just climb up these vines and enter through some of those holes in the bottom." He says. I frown.

"And is this in the least bit safe?" I inquire.

"No idea!" Keith smiles; his sunny goofy smile. I roll my eyes.

"Well, this girl is still zonked out, so how about you help me tie her to my back." Keith suggests. I nod and help by using some rope.

"Alright, I'll climb ahead and find an entrance." I say, and begin my treacherous trip to the bottom of the fortress.

_Curse it! Why do we have to do it Keith's way? This is completely and utterly stupid! How dangerous does Keith want to be?_ I complain. _It has always been this way with Keith. He likes thrill. And ice cream_.

I deadpan.

Really; I never knew how simple Keith's mind was until now.

It really does come down to thrill and ice cream. Since my mind is to preoccupied with Keith's oddities, I don't notice where I'm climbing.

"WAH!" I yelp, as my finger slips from the vine and I flail backwards. I begin to fall off, but catch myself with my legs as they hold me up like a Zubat. I let out a sigh of relief. That was too close. "Are you alright?" Keith calls up to me. I look over at him.

"Does it LOOK like I'm alright?" I remark. He frowns.

"Do you need me to help you?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No, I got it." I swing my head back, then propel myself forward, grasping the vine with my hands and pulling myself up. I stick my tongue out at Keith.

"See, told you."

**Kellyn's POV**

* * *

><p><em>He peers over the edge. Yes, they were gone. And good riddance.<em>

* * *

><p>I smirk to myself; the powerful darkness coursing through my veins makes me feel like I'm thriving on energy. I hold my hand in front of me, palm up. I watch as black electricity laces through my fingertips.<p>

Grinning to myself, I wonder what would happen if I blew up the Sky Fortress. I'm sure it would scatter all across Oblivia, covering the islands. My mouth turns upwards in the right corner as I think about destruction. Nice...it would be a nice feeling. The black electricity becomes more prominent, and I'm about to fulfill my desires when I sense something.

The power leaves my hand.

_This will be interesting..._

**Summer's POV**

I take the bolt in my hand, and toss it into the air and then catch it. I repeat this several times, and wonder what I should do. We haven't been visited by the grunts since Keith came, so I'm still wondering about that. I want to escape, but I don't know where else to look. There is nothing in this room to open except the exit, but it is blocked by the force field. And Solana is still unconscious from it, so I'm guessing there really isn't anything we can do. Tears spring into my eyes. Ben rushes over, noticing immediately.

"S-summer, don't cry!" He says. "You'll make me cry!" He begins to start crying and then the two of us are bawling. Lunick looks over, seeming incredibly exhausted. Since Solana is knocked out, he's having to deal with the two of us, and figure out a plan of escape.

I feel bad for him right now, but I feel bad for me too. I throw the bolt hard across the room, my temper flaring for a moment.

**Kate's POV**

We crawl through the tightly closed tunnels. May-Sapphire had gained consciousness and freaked out when she found herself on Keith's back. She even tried to bite him and punch him in the face. Luckily, I reassured her that he wasn't like Kellyn and wasn't trying to hurt us. Now we're in a cramped space, trying to find May-Sapphire's Pokemon.

"Your boyfriend had better not have hurt them." She says. My face turns hot. Luckily, I'm in the front, so they don't see me.

"Awesome! I'm glad I have someone who agrees with me!" Keith says happily. May-Sapphire cocks her eyebrow.

"And what is that?"

Keith grins.

"That Kellyn and Kate should date!" He says, then bursts out laughing. "Hey! That rhymes!" May-Sapphire and Keith high five.

"This is great, someone who finally has a sense of humor like me." May-Sapphire says.

"Totally." Keith agrees.

I deadpan in front of them. Seriously. Can't people think of a different topic other than my future dating life?

We reach an opening and crawl through. I look around.

"No grunts..." I murmur. I look up to see a light blinking, as if it were broken.

"The evacuate light..." I observe. Keith nods.

"Looks like they knew Kellyn was going to go wacko." I frown.

"Do you know where everyone is?" I ask. Keith nods.

"Just in the middle of the Fortress." He replies. I face palm.

"And we're at the BOTTOM!"

"Yeah, but we could always take the elevator." May-Sapphire pipes up. I turn on her.

"This is thousands of years old! It wouldn't have-!"

May-Sapphire has her arms cross while her left hand points at an elevator. I groan.

"Of course, they have an elevator. They updated this." I grumble. We all squeeze into the elevator and watch as the numbers go by slowly. We reach the top.

"Through this hallway." Keith instructs us, and we head up to a door. Keith and I smash through it with our shoulders, and I ignore the pain, telling myself I'm an idiot for using the hurt shoulder. The door smash down and we see the others on the opposite side of a force field. I blink.

"How are we supposed to get through this?" I say.

"Where are my Pokemon?" May-Sapphire asks.

"MUDKIP!"

"Tor tor CHIC!"

We three look over to see the two Pokemon bounding down towards us.

"Wow, that was convenient." I say, and turn back to the force field as May-Sapphire hugs her Pokemon.

"Alright, Kate. Open the force field." Keith says. I give him a look as if he'd turned into a Regigigas.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? I can't turn this off! There isn't a control panel that I can pull apart!" Keith shakes his head, then grabs me by my shoulders and faces me to the force field.

Tapping his pointer finger to my head, he says-"Concentrate here, and then think about how you want to save the other rangers." He says.

"Kellyn can-would do it...if he wasn't..." I understand what Keith is saying, and close my eyes.

I summoned Latias, I've made a green light like aura come out of me, and met Kellyn in my dreams.

Who says I can't do this?

I hold out my hand.

**Solana's POV**

My temple throbs and I sit up. My head is immediately surrounded by Lunick's arms as he hugs me tightly.

"I thought you might not come back!" He says, and I sit up.

"Kellyn!" I yelp, looking around. I turn, and see a figure standing on the other side of the force field, holding out their hand and concentrating with all their might.

"Kellyn...?" I whisper. No, it isn't. I peer closer and see that Kate is standing there, her face screwed up tightly. I stand.

"We should get back." I tell everyone. I take Summer and Ben-who are strangely crying-and back away from the force field.

**Kate's POV**

My hand is hurting. I don't like it. Forcing it on, I push with my mind and then open my eyes for a split second. There is a mighty wind, as the force field, and whatever aura energy I'm sending off collide. I see Keith hustle May-Sapphire out into the hallway, and I wonder if I'm in danger myself.

Just before I panic, everything explodes.

…

I'm thrown back, and I hit the wall. Smoke is everywhere and I cough, my shoulder feeling like it's splitting apart with each choke. I stagger to my feet, and look over to see the other rangers rushing towards me. All of us run from the room, heading towards the same goal.

Escape. We run and I see the younger two rangers-probably around thirteen years in age-are sniffling, trying to stop tears in their eyes. I wonder what that is about. We find the open space where the airship had crashed previously and run to the edge.

"Quickly, find a huge piece of stone." Keith says. I'm beginning to feel disoriented, like everything around me is blurring and moving too fast. I'm bumped into by May-Sapphire and my head goes slightly fuzzy.

I blink. No time for this. We all pile onto a large chunk of stone that came off the fortress when Kellyn went berserk earlier.

….Or was it when we crashed...? My memory seems to be melting together, and I'm starting to wonder what is what. Keith strangely levitates the huge stone and we start flying away from the fortress.

I stand on the large stone, as the sky fortress gets farther and farther behind me. My vision starts to get extremely hazy, and I stumble forward.

Everyone snaps to attention, worriedly looking at me. I feel my hands shaking, and wonder why I'm feeling this way. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my forehead.

I feel like the connection to Kellyn that I've had all these years has been severed.

I fall forward, then collapse.

And that's when the Sky Fortress explodes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaay! I hope this is good enough for you all! ^_^ Took me a while to write. (LOL Just kidding. It took a day.) ^_^<strong>

**Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter since this will be the last til September. :D**

**Please review! REVIEWWWW!**

**Well, until next time!**

**~Misty**


	22. Chapter 22

Pokemon Ranger

part 22

**Sorry for the late update! I have been insanely busy! I really meant to do this sooner, but it just so happens I'm going on a trip, and then the day after I have to take a big test. -_- So I barely squeezed enough time to write this...ugh.**

**Well anyway, ONTO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

I see an inky blackness; it is spinning. My head begins to feel dizzy. Reaching up, I try to claw my way out...

**Summer's POV**

I look around at the worried party, plus the random girl named Sapphire who is snoring without a care precariously next to the edge of the large rock we're floating on.

And YES! I said FLOATING!

Keith holds Kate's limp form in his arms, her head resting on his lap. Kate's face is creased and her brow is furrowed deeply. Keith, for once, is serious; he puts the back of his hand up to her forehead, and then checks his own forehead.

"She has a quickly rising fever." He says. Solana digs through her pockets.

"I've got nothing."

Lunick frowns. "I wish those creeps hadn't taken my healing herbs and potions." Ben deadpans.

"Saying that makes you sound like a hermit."

Lunick crosses his arms. "Watch it Ben. You don't even know how to treat a scrape!" Ben jumps to his feet.

"Why you-!" Ben slips, and begins to fall off the floating rock.

"WAH!" I yelp, and grab his hand, yanking him back. He falls down on top of me and I let out an-"Ooof!"

"Heeeyyyyy!" I say, my arms flailing as Ben pushes himself off and sits up, rubbing his head, cringing.

"You really need to be more careful." Solana says, crossing her arms.

"Wasn't my fault, it was HIM!" Ben says.

"Yeah, I'm the one who came over and pushed you. Yeah right." Lunick says, his eyebrows raised.

"My head hurts!" I complain loudly, rubbing my head. "Ben knocked me down too hard!"

"Guys!" We all look over and see Keith staring at us steadily. "You need too cut it out now. It is not the time for this pointless arguing." We all become quiet, obeying Keith's commanding tone. Which is shocking since he's usually never this serious. May-Sapphire shifts in her spot, and sits up sleepily.

"Oh hey Rangers." She says as she pets Torchic and Mudkip as they wake up beside her. "When would it be convenient for you to send me back on my way to Hoenn?" She inquires. Keith looks up at her and shrugs.

"It depends if we find a place to land since Oblivia is basically gone." Tears spring into Ben and my eyes. This was our region to watch over, and now it's gone... The others look at us sadly. May-Sapphire raises her eyebrows in a bored sort of way.

"Seriously? I don't see what the big deal is." She sighs. "And since we're able to basically fly, can't you just snap your fingers and send me back to Hoenn?" She crosses her arms expectantly.

"Not exactly, but...Solana, would you please..?" Keith says. Solana nods.

"Sure." Holding out one hand, she makes a quick circle. May-Sapphire's eye widen as she looks through the portal.

"Walk through here and you'll be in Rustbaro city." Keith says tiredly. "Just go through there." May-Sapphire nods.

"Thanks for the help ya'll. I'll be going now." She hops to her feet and the two Pokemon follow her through.

"See ya!" Before closing the portal, May-Sapphire sticks her head through and sticks her tongue out at all of us.

"Don't be so down. From what I've seen, Kate there is pretty capable of stuff." She frowns, looking like it's awkward for her to be saying this stuff then shrugs.

"So seriously, just wait it out. And if ya need me, here is my number." She tosses a piece of paper through the portal and Lunick catches it.

"See you guys!" She says cheerily with a two fingered salute, then disappears as the portal evaporates.

"Why can't we just go through a portal too?" I inquire, feeling a little whiny.

"You know we can't." Keith says simply, then ignores me. I stretch, wondering what we should do now that there's nothing to talk about. Keith stares at Kate with a look...that I can't quite place. Shrugging to myself, I go and sit next to Ben. Leaning my head over and yawn.

"I'm gonna use you as my pillow for a bit, 'kay?" I ask. Ben nods, and I drift off.

…

I wake up to a loud noise and the feeling of dropping. I open my eyes and look down to see Keith trying to keep the bits of large rock from breaking apart any further than they already have. My eyes widen.

"What's going on!?" I yelp. Ben holds my hand tightly.

"Keith is getting tired to the rock is starting to break up!" My eyes widen.

"That's not good..." I murmur. Solana and Lunick are supporting Kate between them and look a little worried as the rocks begin to break apart and fall down too the ocean below.

"Keith! Do something!" I yelp. He holds his hands in mid-fist-clench, trying to hold the rocks together as we accelerate downward.

"I'm trying!" He replies, grunting loudly.

The rock that is supporting all of us suddenly breaks apart, and we're suspended in free-fall.

**Kellyn's POV**

The exhilaration of destroying a whole entire region had him thriving for more destruction. He smiles and look around at the vast ocean.

"Nothing left." He says, then turns to the two spheres behind him.

"Well, that is, except us three." The two Pokemon in the orbs shouts loudly at him and try using their attacks but in futile. He smirks.

Futile.

Such a wonderfully appetizing word.

Just perfect for Kate's mission. She wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Hearing a loud humming noise, he turns...

**Summer's POV**

"WAAAH!" I scream, as Ben and I tumble through the air, barely able to keep our hands tightly holding the others'. I hear a shout and see Solana loose her grip on Kate, and Lunick does soon after. Keith notices while trying to get the rocks pieces back together while falling but becomes alarmed when he sees what's happening. Letting the rocks go, he dives down towards Kate.

"Keith you idiot!" I shout. "How can we save her if there's nothing to land on!?"

I become even dizzier as I do a complete flip.

**Keith's POV**

I see Kate's body limply streaking through the sky out of the corner of my eye and immediately let our only hope of dry land drop from my levitating powers and make myself as small as possible to catch up with her faster. I get closer...ever so closer.

Reaching out my arms, grabbing her, and holding her close to myself, I try to stop our descent quickly. The shock of trying to stop our accelerated fall is painful and I cringe, trying to make sure I don't loose my grip on Kate's limp form.

"Come on..." I grimace.

"Keith!" I hear, and see Solana pointing down. My eyes widen as I look down. The ocean is approaching quickly and I know that we're going to hit in about two minutes.

"Everyone, get down here!" I shout, and watch as each of them react precisely to my instructions, diving quickly and reaching where I am in a matter of seconds.

"Now what?" Lunick asks.

"Grab me and hold on!" I instruct them all.

"Where?" Summer exclaims, trying to take hold of my jacket.

"I dunno, my foot?" I reply, and all of them grab on simultaneously.

"Okay, here it goes." I mutter, and stop us all in mid fall ten feet above the dark blue sea. The lurch jolts our stomachs and causes Summer to throw up. I let out a sigh of relief; we're saved for the moment.

Turning us all right side up, I slowly lower us into the water.

"Okay, for now we should swim to the nearest place with dry land." I say, and they all nod.

"So firstly, Ben, would you try to keep track of when we get close?" Ben nods towards me.

"I'll try."

…

**Summer's POV**

We swim for what seems like hours, causing me to get sleepy all over again.

"Do any of you see a Mantine or something that we could ride on?" I ask. Lunick looks down into the murky waters.

"Umm, I think I see a Sharpedo." He says.

"WHAT!?" I yelp. Keith looks back, alarmed.

"One? Or a whole group?"

Lunick pales. "Uhhh...a group."

"Hungry or no?" Solana inquires.

"They're chomping up and down with their teeth." Lunick manages to say.

"Well, that changes everything." Keith says tightly.

"RUN!" I yell.

"You can't run in the ocean!" Ben corrects.

"Oh, I forgot." I say, and we all laugh at my mistake, then remember a gigantic group of Sharpedo are after us and start swimming like crazy.

"Split up!" Solana calls out, and we all scatter. The Sharpedo pair off and chase us each individually.

"Wah!" I yell.

"Are you okay?" Lunick calls about fifteen feet away, doing powerful breaststrokes through the water.

"Umm sorta!" I reply, dodging as a Sharpedo tries to take a big bite of me.

"This isn't fun!" I shout.

"That's obvious!" Ben swims underneath a Sharpedo and arcs into the air to make sure he isn't bitten by another one.

"Hey!" I say, coming to a realization. "Does Kate's Styler still work?" I look around for Keith.

"Keith? Where are you!" I call out.

**Keith's POV**

I swim out really far until I realize I've lost the others.

_Great._ I complain. Just when I thought things were going to get easier, I lose the group. I lift Kate farther up onto my back and paddle faster. This is not easy whatsoever. I notice that Kate's arm is hanging over my shoulder and I realize she has her Styler.

I grin. This is a good thing. I press a few buttons and switch it on. Pointing it at a Sharpedo and grin.

"Capture on!"

**Summer's POV**

"I wish I had my Styler!" I complain loudly as a Sharpedo does a 360 turn and barrels right towards me.

"I wonder where they are?" Solana says, holding a Sharpedo's jaws with both her hands to keep it from biting her in two.

"They took them back when we first were taken captive." Lunick says.

"Aw man! I don't want to have to fill up my Pokemon Browser again!" Ben complains. Solana shoves the toothy Pokemon off of her and bobs in the water.

"That is the least of our troubles now Ben!"

"Where's Keith!?" I ask Lunick. He shrugs as the four of us are cornered together.

"I dunno, but he sure left when he felt it was necessary to keep himself safe." I mutter. Solana shrugs.

"I don't think so. He was probably getting chased and was too oblivious to notice that he left us. Or maybe there is such a thing as a Aquatic Ice Cream Truck." Solana says.

I snicker underneath my breath at the last comment.

"Sounds about right." I agree.

"GUYS!" We hear just as the Sharpedo are about to attack. Everyone looks to the West and we see Keith coming at us with the evening sun behind his form as he rides towards us on a Sharpedo with a HUGE ship behind him.

"Look! It's the Union!" He says, pointing his thumb at the ship.

I look up and see...-"Nema!"

My mouth opens in a wide smile. The people of Oblivia are okay! My chest fills with relief.

"Everyone!" I smile. Our whole group waves at the people on the ship as they wave back, but not happily, _frantically_.

My smile disappears. I'd forgotten one tiny, super important detail.

WE'RE STILL SURROUNDED BY SHARPEDO!

I duck under the water along with Solana, Lunick, and Ben as the Sharpedo try to attack us straight on. We pop out of the water a little away from them as they slam into each other. I laugh as they all faint simultaneously.

"Haha! Serves 'em righ for trying to attack us Rangers!" The Union gets closer and pull all of us out of the water. I take a deep breath, finally able to relax as the Sharpedo thrash around angrily in the water below. Keith releases the one he caught and heads back over to Kate who is lying on a towel while Leanne wipes her forehead with a cloth.

"What's wrong?" Nema asks, kneeling beside Kate. Keith frowns as Kate moans softly, her brow furrowed deeply.

"Ever since Kellyn destroyed the Sky Fortress she hasn't woken up." Keith explains. "I don't know what is wrong with her." I frown.

_How could this get any worse?_

Of course, in that moment, it just did.

...

**Hope that was alright. I thought an in-between chapter would be good before an action one. Even though I have no clue what's gonna happen next. Lol. And I finished this AFTER getting back from my trip...so sorry for the wait again. ^_^**

**First chapter EVER with Kate's POV left out...weird.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!**

**~Misty**


	23. Chapter 23

Pokemon Ranger

Part 23

**Sooorry for the late update. I was updating Black and White. And I'm reeally sorry for neglecting this story. :'(**

**And I'm SOO happy to be updating on Christmas! (Christmas updating crazy! Lol)**

**It will be a short chapter. :( Sorry!**

**Guest review response-**

**Mr. Dontjudgeme: Yay! I'm glad you like this story! Aw, that's too bad. When I battled Darkrai I won immediately... :( Well, I hope you like the rest of my story! ;)**

**Onto the chapter!**

**Summer's POV**

Geysers of water sprout into the air, sending water crashing on top of us. Keith immediately snatches Kate away from a fountain of water as it descends upon them. Choking loudly, Solana pushes herself up off the deck in a sopping wet mess.

"Form a defense!" She commands, and the other rangers spare Keith, all rush over to each point of the ship, mounting the defense. Keith lifts Kate up and stands in the middle of the boat.

"Everyone calm down!" he shouts, but his help is ignored. I make my way over to Ben and shake his shoulder.

"What is going on you think?" I ask above the noise.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to me that an unknown force is moving the water and causing it to attack us!" Ben replies. I frown.

"We need to get Lunick to help us." I slosh through the water that is rising on the deck and head over to Lunick who has captured some Pokemon and is using them to deflect more geysers.

"Lunick!" I call. He turns and is blasted in the back with a torrent of water. Coughing, he makes his way over to us.

"What is it?!"

"Ben thinks something else is causing the water to attack us!" I explain. Lunick nods thoughtfully.

"Could be...let me go check." Lunick runs and jumps over the deck and into the ocean. Ben and I run over to the edge and look down. Something purplish, and black is glowing down below us and I get a whiff of it.

"Eww!" I complain. "That's gross!"

"What could it be though?" Ben asks no one in particular.

"I don't know, but we should get Keith and Solana." I suggest. The two of us run across the empty deck-because everyone went below-and reach Keith who is being protected by Solana's Pokemon.

"Keith!" Ben calls. The two other rangers turn and look at us.

"What now?" Solana asks.

"We saw something down under the water!" I say. "Lunick went to investigate." Solana's eyes widen and she runs past us.

"Protect those two for me!" she says, and dives into the ocean after Lunick. I exchange a glance with Ben and the two of us run over to Keith and Kate. Keith frowns at us.

"She wont wake up, and I can't fight while keeping her out of the water." Keith says, telling us his dilemma. Ben nods.

"I can stay here with her. Keith, you and Summer can go look in the ocean with Solana and Lunick. I know that they wont be able to handle what is down there by themselves." Keith and I nod at him and rush off towards the edge of the boat.

Jumping off, I feel a sense of dread as we plunge into the water and swim towards the pulsing purple-black glowing ball. Keith points down to Solana and Lunick who looks like the are stuck for some reason. Keith and I stop once he holds his hand out to stop me from going any farther. Keith snags a rock from the ocean floor and throws it towards the mass of energy.

Purple electricity paralyzes the rock when it gets to close and holds it frozen in that spot. Keith and I stare at that, our eyes wide. This wont be that easy... Keith points to the left then to the right. I nod, understanding his plan. Swimming left, I look at every inch of the purple-black blob, and wonder where a weakness is.

This thing can't have a perfect defense...can it? I meet Keith on the other side and shrug. We both have no idea what it is, and the only thing we can do now is get Lunick and Solana out. Keith and I frown at the blob, then he swims down further and lands on the ocean floor. He looks around and notices a few Mantine.

Pointing his styler at the three, he sends out his capture disk. He moves his fingers in a circular motion, directing the disc with his vantonnage styler. I look around too. If I get a Pokemon too, maybe it will help Keith. I glance around, then spot something in the distance, and swim towards it. A few Luvdisc are floating around and I send out my capture disc.

_Capture on!_ I think in my head. The disc flies away and circles around the three Luvdisc. They look around in shock but before they can react, they are captured by me.

_Capture complete._

Pointing at the blob, and will the Pokemon to use water gun. They oblige and I swim around it with the Luvdiscs shooting water trailing after me. I reach the other end where Keith is with the Mantine using Hydro Pump. I point at my Pokemon and he nods, and gestures at the spot where Solana and Lunick are. I blink in understanding and direct my Pokemon to shoot water at where Lunick is stuck. Keith does the same with Solana and we watch apprehensively as the water guns and hydro pumps get more and more intense.

The barrier around the blob begins to react, and grows even darker than before. My brow furrows upward and I wait for some explosion. Nothing of the sort happens, but Keith pauses for a minute, and then swims down to Solana. My eyes widen and I reach out to stop him but its too late. He is already at the barrier.

The Mantine's Hydro Pumps get more powerful and I see a break in the barrier. My eyes widen and I watch as Keith's arms slide in and he pulls Solana slowly out. I look over to the one for Lunick and dart down to him. I wait carefully for the precise moment to pull him out. The water down here crackles with energy and I feel that if I make one wrong move I'm toast.

Reaching out a pale hand, I move into through the barrier, a queasy feeling travels up my arm and land in my stomach. I gulp, the feeling making me nauseous. I wrap my arms around Lunick and pull him out.

Ever so slowly, he is removed from the barrier. I let him float for a second, then take him by his upper arm and drag him over to Keith and Solana. I see Solana has woken up, but Keith's face is in pure shock. He waves his arms at me and points at my back.

I glance over my shoulder and see a trio of Sharpedo veering towards me. I yelp and some bubbles escape my mouth. Before anything else can happen, I react. I propel Lunick away from the Sharpedo with all my strength and he crashes into Keith with a thump. I spin around to stop the Sharpedo, but I turn just in time to see the first one's jaws open wide and they close around my middle, clasping onto me tightly. I shriek, but more air bubbles escape my mouth. I close it, but the pain from the teeth is too much, and I black out.

The last thing I see is Keith, holding onto both of the older rangers, pure worry etched across his face.

…

**Keith's POV**

I propel myself to the surface and levitate Solana and Lunick onto the ship. I land next to Ben where he is watching Kate. I grab Ben by the shoulders.

"Summer was taken by a trio of Sharpedo!" **(A/N: Wow, I rhymed! :P)** Ben blanches and he shoots to his feet.

"Which way?!" he exclaims, his voice cracking. "Keith! TELL ME!" I shake my head.

"They were almost gone before I could react." I reply, the loss hitting me like a swift kick in the stomach. Ben falls onto his knees, tears starting to appear. I put a hand to the bridge of my nose and try to think. The blob is still underneath us and geysers are still blasting the ship from all sides.

_I wish Kate would wake up..._ I think in my head.

Just then, a large geyser descends upon us, without my noticing and I turn, knowing we don't have enough time to dodge the onslaught of powerful water. Ben closes his eyes and I turn to protect Kate...but she's not there.

My eyes widen and I look around, forgetting about the geyser...which...never comes.

I look up and see Kate. Her eyes are closed, as if she were in a trans, and she is glowing green. My breath catches at the sight of her, and she is holding a palm out, stopping the geyser in its tracks. The water stands still, as if frozen, and I watch in amazement. She redirects it and the water shoots towards the blob underneath us.

There is a large scream that comes underneath the ship. It sounds like that of a bell, tolling loudly; as well as a voice with a shaky range. The ship shudders and I almost fall down. I run to the edge and look over. I see the blob starting to dissipate and I grin. Kate's done it again. My smile fades when I see a face blip across the surface of the orb below. I glare down.

Tendrils of the ooze rise out of the water and become a mist. It tickles my face and I swat at it. "I didn't destroy your hope this time," it says. "But don't worry, I will soon, because I have something very important to you." I see another wisp travel up to Kate and circle around her.

"NO!" I shout, but it stabs right into her heart.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kate screams, her eyes opening, and turning...black. She falls from fifteen feet up and lands with a thud on the deck. I see Solana and Lunick shriek in horror. I hear a laugh and swerve around to look down at the face.

"Oh Keith, don't you know its too hard for you? Don't forget, your weakness. Time is running out for you." it starts to disappear and anger flares in my chest.

"_AH!_" I yell in anger, and throw a metal beam that had fallen off the ship into the water and it dives towards the face. The blob dissipates before it can do anything, and I breathe heavily, then turn to the others, minus our youngest ranger. I sigh, and rub my forehead; I jog over to Kate where Solana has Kate on her lap and is fanning her with a hand.

"Tail! Tailow!" I hear, just as Kate begins to rouse herself from the clutches of unconsciousness. I look over my shoulder and see a Tailow land near Ben. It begins to chirp urgently and I frown. Ben turns to me.

"It says that May-Sapphire's Pokemon were never with her and that she is positive that Kellyn still has them. She wants us to pick her up at the Ranger Union." I nod.

"Well, let's set sail for Almia." I instruct. Booker suddenly runs up onto the top of the ship.

"Guyz! We got ta urgent message fr'm tha Ranger union!" he exclaims. My chest heaves.

_Now what?!_

"It appears that tuh tower has been taken over by some'un strange!" Booker adds. I narrow my eyebrows.

"Get us to Almia right away!" I command, and Booker runs to the wheel.

….

**Summer's POV**

I wake up groggily and look around. The floor is cold. I don't like the cold. I prefer the hotness of Oblivia to this... I try to sit up, but my head just hurts.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." I voice says. I freeze.

"Kellyn." I state.

He chuckles, coming into my view.

"Nice guess."

I see two Pokemon lying on the floor too our left. A Torchic and a Mudkip.

"What are you doing with those Pokemon?" I ask. He smiles.

"I know what I'm doing with them. You don't." he says. I frown.

"Stop playing games." I say. He smiles at me again.

"I'm not playing games with you. But I know someone who would love to do just that." A cold chill fills the room and I shudder, looking around wildly. Suddenly a single red eye appears before my face and I scream.

The room begins to turn dark, as if it were being eaten up by a pitch black evil. The last thing I see is Kellyn standing near the previously light crystal which is now Dark, along with Darkrai, the protector of the jewel.

My eyes widen as everything goes dark.

**Yay! Finished a new chapter after a couple months! ;) Yippy! …...Eh...I need to work on this story a WHOLE lot more.**

**Anyway, please review! And Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And have a great New Year!**

**~Misty**


	24. Chapter 24

Pokemon Rangers

Part 24

**Okay, my poll said to update this one, so that is what I'll do. (Sorry for the late update btw.)**

**Also, in case some of you guys are confused, I'm going to explain something that I bet all of you are confused on. ;)**

**If you played Guardian Signs, in the past there were "knights", or something like that, right? And they had the power to call Pokemon to them. Well, I took that a step further and had them have more than just the power to call upon Pokemon. So each of the other rangers how individual powers that are their own. (Such as Keith levitating, and Summer's metal moving or Solana's portals.) I just took the knights a step farther and they are the knights of the presents. (Basically Keith, Solana, Lunick, Summer and Ben.)**

**Make sense now? ;)**

**And I'm sorry that this chapter wont be that long...I'm a little (a lot) busy.**

Kate's POV

I wake up to feel myself cloaked in warmth. Someone is holding my hand... Opening my eyes, I see spiky red hair and a concerned face.

"Keith?" I manage to murmur. He bolts up in his chair.

"Kate!" he looks at me in sheer happiness. "You're alright!" I blink at him as he hugs me around the neck.

"Uh..." Keith finally lets me go and sits back in his chair.

"I'm going to go get the others!" he says, but I grab his hand. Turning, I see a faint blush run across his face, but think nothing of it.

"Hold on," I say. "What is going on?" Keith looks at me, then sits back down.

"Well, you've been knocked out for a while, we fell into the ocean, got chased by Sharpedo, taken aboard the Union, Summer was abducted, and Kellyn tried to do something to you," he explains. I blink.

"Say what now?!" Keith laughs.

"Don't worry about it now," he says. "Just sit tight, we're about to arrive in Almia."

"ALMIA?!" I screech.

"What was that?" I hear from above us.

"Hey! Let's go downstairs and check it out!" another voice chimes in. Thundering footsteps follow and the door bursts open. In come Ben, Solana, Lunick, Leanne, Nema, Rand, Alana, and Booker.

"KATE!" everyone screams. Keith jumps up just in time to keep them all from dog piling on top of me in what I bet would've been a crushing hug.

"Chill out!" Keith says. "She just woke up and you're all acting like 5 year olds!" I start laughing, and everyone joins in.

"Well, it is sure great to be back," I say. "But I've seemed to have missed a lot!" Nema skips around me.

"I'm so happy you're alright!" she grins, and begins to hop up and down. "I even made you a present! See? I'll turn it on!" Nema pulls out some mechanical machine and my eyes widen.

"Nema!" I yelp. "DON'T!"

BOOOOOOM!

Black soot covers everyone and I start coughing.

"Yuck, what did you put in that?" I ask.

"Whoops!" Nema murmurs nervously. "It was supposed to have streamers in it...guess I grabbed the prototype..."

….

I lie in the bed with closed eyes; a knock at the door causes me to open my eyes, and I turn to look at the doorway. The moonlight streams in through the window to the left.

"Come in," I call. Keith walks in.

"Hey, you look like a sickly Bellsprout," he comments. Steam puffs out of my ears.

"Meanie!" I growl. "I do NOT look like a Bellsprout!" Keith laughs.

"More like a Weepinbell now." I turn bright red in annoyance.

"Geez, you're still as annoying as you were in Ranger school..." I grumble. Keith walks over to my bed.

"You remember that?" he asks. I snort.

"How could I forget? You dragged me out of bed before I could even get changed into my uniform and embarrassed me in front of everyone." Keith chuckles.

"True."

"Plus, I beat you in that one mile race," I add. Keith nods.

"I was in horrible shape back then." I grin.

"You still are now," I say. "I could probably beat you in a race even in my condition." Keith raises his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge?" he inquires. I shrug smugly.

"Depends on how you take it," I reply. Keith suddenly becomes solemn.

"Setting aside the trip down memory lane," he says. "Umm...you seem a little tense, like-"

"Like what?" I snap, then frown, knowing that proved his theory correct.

"Like you're trying to hide something," Keith lets out in a quick breath. I freeze.

_ He couldn't possibly have noticed...? _ I look away and fidget. Keith leans forward, and takes one of my hands.

"Please," he says. "If anything is going on with you and Kellyn, I need to know." He looks me in the eyes carefully. "To protect you." I look down at our intertwined hands.

"That's just it," I murmur. "There is nothing between Kellyn and I." Tears start forming in my eyes.

"He's not there anymore," I say, and look up into Keith's big, worried eyes. "I can't feel him here." I put a hand to my heart. My shoulders begin to shake.

"I feel like there is a void inside of me, as if there were something has been ripped out-no...severed, actually..." I trail off. Keith wraps me in a tight hug.

"Shh..." he murmurs as I start to cry silently. "Don't say anymore, I know how painful it is..."

…

The next morning, we arrive in Almia, and dock at Pueltown.

"I'll stay on the ship," Booker says. "I'd rather stay here and protect the Oblivians." Everyone nods in agreement with his statement. I look to my left to see Ben and Keith whispering quietly amongst themselves.

"Curious.." I mutter, and follow Lunick off the boat.

"Well, what should we do first?" Solana asks. Ben raises his hand.

"LET'S EAT LUNCH!" he exclaims. Solana comes up from behind him and bashes her fist into his head.

"We don't have time!" she growls. "Kellyn has taken over Altru Tower!" Ben pouts but Lunick crosses his arms.

"Ben has a point," he tells us. "We need to eat before heading into combat...it's just common sense." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Sure!" Keith says. "I always love to make the bad guys wait! It's like we can give them jabs without even BEING there to poke 'em!" I roll my eyes and Keith suddenly grabs my hand.

"WOOHOO!" he shouts. "Onto the restaurant!"

"NOT AGAIN!" I shout, and Keith hoots with laughter. "Just like old times!"

…

**Kellyn's POV**

Summer shudders in the corner, her small form hunched over and radiating nervous vibes. Smirking, I walk over to her and bend down. She freezes, and I put a finger to her forehead, forcing it up so she has to look at me.

"You're friends are coming for you, so you should be happy," I say. Summer gives me a steely glare, and doesn't answer.

"You can talk," I say rolling my eyes. "I'm not going to...dispose of you if that's what you're thinking." She looks at me defiantly.

"Jerk, meanie, traitor, freak, evil, scary, creepy, sorry looking excuse for a boyfriend to Kate!" she shouts at me. I just raise my eyebrows.

"Who said I was Kate's girlfriend?" I inquire. "She's just a roadblock in the way of my plans." Summer's eyes bulge as she fights to keep her temper in control.

"I outta..." she mutters under her breath.

"You want to what?" I ask. She stares at the ground for a long moment, her bangs covering her eyes. Then out of no where, she raises her head and smashes her fist into the top of my head with a loud SMACK.

"I OUTTA TEACH YOU A LESSON!" she screeches, then freezes almost immediately, sweatdropping as I look at the floor after being punched in the head by her.

"Oh shi-" she starts, but I look up grinning.

"You really are feisty, you know that?" I tell her. She blanches and backs away.

I step forward.

"We have plenty of time before your friends arrive," I say, leaning forward. "You and Darkrai should get acquainted, I don't think you've met!" I smirk at the terror in her eyes.

"N-no! N-not that!" she whimpers. I straighten and put a finger to my chin in mock thought.

"You know, I remember something about..." I grin and lean in again. "About how this is your weakness."

"_NO_!" Summer screams, as Darkrai-upon my command-releases a Dark Void underneath her and she falls inside.

"Sweet dreams..." I murmur.

**Kate's POV**

We sit at the Pier Diner, and order some food. Seems pretty odd to be ordering fries when one of our friends is in danger, but if we faint from hunger during our fight, then we might as well surrender.

I set my chin on the bar as a waitress walks out and brings our food to us. I glance down the row of us sitting at the bar and frown.

"Where did Keith go?" I inquire.

**Yeah...sort of a cliff hanger... If you were the author, you'd understand, but since you aren't...you don't! **

**HA! Well, sorry it was a short chapter. I kinda need a break between this and the next section. ;)**

**Please review!**

**~Misty**


	25. Chapter 25

Pokemon Ranger

Part 25

**T^T I should have updated this a month ago... I'm really sorry I haven't. Things are just...hectic around here, and I have no time for anything. *sigh* Oh well. :/ But at least now I'm actually updating, so I hope you enjoy this! ^w^**

**FYI! This chapter is gonna be SHORT! Sorry! ^^'**

Everyone in our group looks down at Keith's chair, and Lunick shrugs.

"Restroom?

" I frown, and look back at the table. He would've made a big deal over his leaving the table, and probably embarrass all of us somehow. I get up and walk over to the restroom. I knock on the door to the boy's and wait for a second.

"Keith?" I ask, and wait. No answer. Frowning, I look around at the restaurant before peering into the restroom. My eyes widen when I see it. The window on the far end of the restroom is propped open. I slam the door all the way open and dash over to the window.

Looking out, I see footprints in the dirt below. I crawl through the window and in my hurry, slip, falling into the dirt. Getting up, I dust myself off, and sprint towards Altru Tower. I grimace.

That is exactly where Keith went.

**Keith's POV**

A dark cloud is growing over Altru Tower and I grimace whilst sprinting towards it. As long as I can stop everything and keep anyone else from being hurt, I don't care what happens to me.

Because, why else would I have been given a second chance? I was told to do the right thing even if it meant risking my life...again. Shaking my head, I shove old thoughts and worries from my head and will myself to get to the tower faster.

If Kellyn has done anything to Summer, I will personally make him regret it.

**Kellyn's POV**

I look down at the figure running towards Darkrai, the tower, and myself. I shake my head at his foolishness. If he seriously thinks that he can just walk in here and demand I release the youngest ranger, he's got to have a reality check. I smirk over at Darkrai.

"How is Summer?" I inquire. My ears listen keenly to his ancient whispering language and my mouth turns upwards in triumph.

"Oh, that's just wonderful."

**Keith's POV**

I frown at my slowness. Perhaps its time for some epic levitation as Kate would say. I smile faintly at the thought of her, and let out a small sigh. I guess it wouldn't matter if the civilians saw me flying around. We've got bigger problems at the moment. I let out a slow breath, and stop, allowing the tingling feeling in my feet to start up.

The wave of nausea passes and I lift into the air, jerkily stumbling around. After crashing into a tree, I fly up to the tower. Landing on a metal balcony, I pause for a second, waiting for my drained energy to come back.

_Just a little more,_ I tell myself. I walk through several corridors and finally walk into a specific area. I'm about to turn and leave when I hear a voice.

"Ah, Keith," it says. "Nice for you to join us!" I whirl around to the left and see Kellyn walk out with arms spread out wide in a welcoming gesture.

"You're here just in time for the ceremony!" I step towards him.

"What are you talking about, you devil?" I say dangerously. He chuckles at my deadly tone.

"Believe me, I would contradict your accusation, but frankly, you are right." I bristle at him.

"Answer me," I growl. He smirks.

"Sure, sure..." he says, and waves a hand lazily. "In time." I take a step towards him, but stop, and clench my teeth. The pain in my knee feels so horrid that it's crippling.

"Oh..." Kellyn purs. "That wound again, now is it?"

I hiss at him. "Shut up, if I had it in me, I would kill you right now!" I yell. Kellyn nods thoughtfully.

"I don't disagree with that statement," he says. "I could see you trying it." Then Kellyn shrugs.

"However, you would have to tell _Kate_ what you did. But neither of us want_ that_ now _do_ we?" I let out a heavy breath as Kellyn grins, knowing he won the argument.

Turning around, and walking away from me, Kellyn heads into the shadows.

"As for your question earlier, _this_ is what I meant." A spotlight blasts into the shadows and I see Summer lying on a dais-like table. Her body sitting limply there as her eyes are squeezed shut, as if she were trying to keep something scary out of her head, like back when she was younger.

"Fantastic, isn't it?" Kellyn asks. "You see, YOU will be the first witness to the awakening of my Dark Knight!" The color drains from my face, and I almost tip over-almost.

"You...can't be serious." I stare at him in disbelief. "Once you do that there will be no coming back!" Kellyn gives me a look.

"Uhh, that's kinda the point," he says dully.

"You _can't _do that to her," I say weakly, my voice cracking. Kellyn grins with a malice.

"Oh yes I can."

**Kate's POV**

I let out gasping breaths as I stop at the Altru Tower.

"You can't go in there," a police officer says. I glare at him.

"But-!"

"There is a hostage situation going on, no one is allowed to pass."

I growl. "Just quit the crap," I complain. In one swift movement, I latch my hands onto his gun and use it to propel myself over his head. Then-while still holding onto it-I shove it back and it slams into the back of his head, knocking him flat. I look back and give a quick salute.

"Thanks a bunch officer," I say, and take his badge for access into the building.

**Normal POV**

Everyone looks around at each other.

"Uhh, where are Kate and Keith?" Ben asks. Solana and Lunick shrug.

"They shouldn't be in the restroom THAT long..." Solana and Lunick exchange a glance.

"They wouldn't do..." he trails off and Solana shakes her head firmly.

"No, they wouldn't, but let's head out, I think I know where they are."

**Kate's POV**

I jog over to the elevator and press the up button, then almost curse because I know EXACTLY why it isn't working. I'm being so stupid! Shaking my head, I dash over to the stairs, and jiggle the latch. It wont budge. Instead, I raise my leg up and back thrust kick it.

The door slams open and I run up the stairs two at a time. Breathing heavily, I know I can't stop, and bite my lip.

I'm coming Keith!

**Keith's POV**

"You're insane," I state deliberately. Kellyn smiles at me.

"I know."

"And you're evil."

"I know."

"And I want you to stop bothering us."

"I know."

"And I hate your guts."

Kellyn's grin grows wider. "I _know_."

I step towards Kellyn, with an angry fire in my eyes, but a shadow darts in front of me.

"Nope, not another step," Kellyn says, shaking a finger at me in disapproval. I glower at him.

"You can't expect me to sit by as you ruin someone's life, can you?" Kellyn looks at me for a second.

"Yes, I can. Because you will. You have no other choice. Besides, it wont happen if Summer herself doesn't will it to be." I look over at Summer's limp body and wonder if I have enough energy left to pull her towards me. Kellyn suddenly realizes my intentions.

"NO!" Darkrai immediately blasts me with a Dark Pulse and I hit the ground with a bang. Kellyn lets out a sigh.

"I guess your seat for the ceremony will be down _there_." He proceeds to walk over to Summer. I reach out an arm, still clinging to the hope that sheer will can stop the inevitable, but my vision goes blurry and I have to close my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Arc..." I murmur.

**Summer's POV**

I huddle in the pitch black and rock back and forth. The darkness hasn't let up since...since... I hide my face in my knees, knowing that it wont block out the darkness. It hasn't let up since...well...I can't remember. I suddenly hear an odd noise.

"_Do you want out_?" a voice asks. I look up, even though there is nothing to look at.

"Yes?" I reply, my voice hoarse. "Is there an 'out'?" The voice chuckles.

"_If you so wish it_." I move my arm...at least I think it's my arm, and stretch my fingers out.

"Help me," I say.

"_As you wish_." Suddenly, I can see a light. I reach for it, but stop. No, this isn't a light, it's something entirely different. My eyes widen.

"NO!" I screech. "This isn't what I wanted!"

**Kate's POV**

I'm barely able to push the last door open. The door where I first faced Darkrai. A blood curdling scream sends goosebumps up my limbs.

_Summer!_ I tear into the room, and see a black lightening zapping Summer as she lies on a table, Keith is unconscious on the ground, and Kellyn is being evil as usual.

"Stop!" I shout, seeing how much pain Summer is going through. No one answers me, and I clench my fists.

"LISTEN!" I thunder, and the lightening on Summer subsides. Kellyn and Darkrai turn to me pensively.

"Yes?" Kellyn asks.

"Stop hurting Summer," I growl. Kellyn sighs.

"She asked for it," he replies. I glare.

"She sure as hell did not!" I snap.

"But it's too late anyway," Kellyn states. I turn and see Summer's face is not a pale white anymore; it has turned ashen. Her hair is now black, and as her eyes slowly open, I see blood red instead of sea blue. I take a step back, startled. Kellyn shrugs with a smirk.

"See?" I open and close my mouth like a guppy.

"It's too late," Kellyn says. "She is _mine_."

**Normal POV**

Solana, Lunick, and Ben arrive at the Altru tower and try to open the door.

"What's going on?!" Ben exclaims. Solana frowns.

"I can sense them on the other side of the door, but something is blocking us from entering," she says. Lunick sighs.

"I guess there's no other option but to call for backup?" Solana nods.

"It's our only choice." Lunick sighs, and pats her on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you," he says, then the room lights up brightly.

**Kate's POV**

I watch in horror as Summer stands and waits beside Kellyn.

"Summer...?" I murmur. Kellyn grins.

"Don't try talking to her, she doesn't even remember you." My heart sinks.

"That...can't be true..." Kellyn suddenly gives a start.

"Ah, I almost forgot," he says. "Remember that one trainer you met? Her Pokemon are safe with me." I give him a strange look.

"YOU took May-Sapphire's pokemon?!"

**Normal POV**

Lunick collapses and Solana catches him with one arm.

"Ben, open the door!" she calls, and with assistance, Ben opens the door.

**Kate's POV**

I glower at Kellyn.

"How COULD you?!" He grins.

"All in good fun!" I finally snap, and run at him. Darkrai tries to stop me, but a glare stops it in its tracks. Kellyn is surprised by my fury, and I tackle him to the ground in his shock. We grapple on the ground, and I search through his pockets for the pokeballs while fending off his attacks.

Pulling out two pokeballs I let out a sigh of relief, and backflip away.

**Keith's POV**

I sit up, suddenly aware of the fight going on around me, and I move just in time before the door slams open.

"What the-?!" I exclaim, and Kate hears this.

_Wait, KATE?!_

"Keith!" she calls. "Take these!" She tosses two pokeballs to me and I recognize them immediately.

They're May-Sapphire's. Kate gives me a grim smile before turning on Kellyn and then...they disappear in one blink.

I gape at the empty spot in front of me.

**Kate's POV**

The murky "world" looks in even worse shape than when I was last here. Probably because Kellyn is evil now.

_But last time..._ My heart hurts suddenly as I remember last time I was here, and how Kellyn comforted me. I'm about to start crying like I did last time, but out of no where, I'm knocked to the floor. Kellyn smirks at me.

"I never knew you had learned how to come here, as well as drag _me_ along," he says. "You've come a fairly long way since last time we were here." I growl and push him off. We both stand up and I clench my fists in a fighting stance. That's when we begin. He readies himself for a strike and I look for an opening in his stomach.

BAM!

"Oof!" he stumbles backwards. I lunge a punch at him, but he dodges and we back up.

"You are ruining everything," I mutter darkly. Kellyn shakes his head.

"No, it is all your doing." We block, strike, and dodge. Over and over, the same movements play out. Finally, I back up a smidgen and try out a back turning kick. Kellyn has the same thing in mind, and our legs collide in mid air. I fall from the collision, and Kellyn straightens.

"I don't see why you moved our battle here," he says. I pant heavily.

"It's safer to keep you away from everyone else." Kellyn shakes his head.

"Not happening," he replies, and suddenly the world turns white.

…

I hit the floor, hard. Sitting up, I look around and see Solana carrying Lunick, Ben shaking Summer, and Keith glowering at...Kellyn. I get up off the floor-where I was between Keith and Kellyn-and glare at Kellyn.

"Kate!" I hear, and glance back at Solana.

_Why is Lunick passed out?_ I frown and Solana's desperate expression makes me realize something bad is going on.

"Use the help Lunick called for!" she tells me. I make a face.

_ What help?_ Then I see it. A small green form behind Kellyn. My mind clicks on what is needed to be done, and I nod at the figure across the room. WHOOSH! A shining green and blue portal swirls into existence. Kellyn looks at me in fury.

"So," he snarls. "You're trying to get rid of me? And _this_ is your idea?!" I cross my arms.

"It's all I can do," I reply. The portal behind him starts pulling the air towards it, and Kellyn growls at me. He knocks Summer into the portal as it tries to pull him in, and he steps away from it.

"SUMMER!" Ben screams, but she is gone.

"If I'm going," Kellyn says, and suddenly I'm being dragged by him towards the portal. "You're coming with me!" My eyes widen.

"N-n-no!" I scream, and start tugging away from him. He doesn't let go, and I see everyone, and everything in the room being sucked towards the vortex. I gulp.

It look like I really don't have a choice...

Instead of pulling away, I tackle Kellyn, and his shocked expression shows he wasn't expecting it.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" I call, as we smash through the portal.

"Celebi..." I murmur. "Thanks for the help."

And then we're sucked into oblivion...

**Hahah...cliffy huh. ;) Hope you liked it! And uhh, to hikeknee, (my newest reviewer) well...let me just say thanks for the reviews and...umm..you're my craziest reviewer! No one else has gone and read almost ALL my stories! Thanks a bunch! XD**

**Sorry again for the late update...**

**Well, that's all for now.**

**~Misty**


	26. Not a chapter

I'm sorry everyone, this isn't a chapter. I just got a review that I found highly inappropriate so I will not mention what it said. I do not tolerate profanity, so I removed the review permanently. (And I will remove any like it in the future.)

I'm not going to update for a while. I wont deal with behavior like that.

I'm very sorry,

~Misty


	27. Chapter 26

Pokemon Ranger

Part 26

**Schooooooooooooooooooools ouuuuuuuuuuuuuut for summahhhhhhhhhhhh! XD SCHOOOOOOLS OUT FOREV-scratch that. I still got a year or two left. :P**

**Anyyyyyway...Well, my poll is saying to update this fanfic. So if you want me to update, please check out the poll. *In robotic voice* _I listen to the poll._...(haha...jk). But it does help me choose what to do next. Here's the next chapter for Pokemon Ranger! Things are turning for the worst! And you'll never see this story the same way again! (Erm...I don't know when that will be, but you will at some point. Maybe the next chapter? O.o ) Lol.**

**And I bet a lot of people thought I was a dead author. Err, I assure you, I am not dead. Just having the worst writers block in history. (Not as bad as the block I have for the novel I'm writing, but...that's more of just not wanting to edit it..) Well, just making things clear. I will update when I know what happens next. (I've got the basic idea, it's just the chapters themselves that are hard to think up plotlines for. -_- Sorry peoples.) Anyway, R&R and enjoy!**

**Onto ze chapterrrr! :p (YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LUUUV THIS CHAPPY! ;) hint hint.**

Flashing lights fly by me. I can't tell what is up, down, sideways, forwards, or backwards. My eyes are blinded so I am unable to tell what is going on. And as suddenly as it began, we are spit out like a bad tasting poffin onto a patch of grass. I hit my head on the landing, and roll to a stop. Wait, what are we doing in this random place? I thought I was going to be stuck in oblivion forever! Groaning, I sit up just in time to be hit face first by Summer. We both go tumbling and I manage to shrug her off and stand.

Dusting myself off, I look around and see...Kellyn. I freeze. Just the person I didn't want to meet. He stands up slowly, then jerks his attention towards me. I jump slightly. He growls angrily.

"You little-" I plug my ears to keep from hearing the insult, but it is pretty obvious what it was gonna be. Pulling my fingers away from my head, I see Kellyn just dying to strangle me by the look in his eyes.

"SUMMER!" he shouts, and I glance to the left to see Summer fly out of the bushes and tackle me. I hit the ground with a thud and look up at the red eyed girl who is currently pinning me down.

"Bind her arms," Kellyn says, and starts walking to the north-west. I'm jerked to my feet and Summer pushes me forward as I try to walk with my arms plastered to my back.

Well, now I'm stuck in some deeeeep *(#$%.

**Keith's POV**

My heartbeat ricochets around my brain, and I look around wildly.

"No...no, no, no, NO!" I shout, and start running towards where she disappeared. "KATE!"

Ben starts sobbing erratically, and Solana looks incredibly pale as Lunick lies unconscious on the floor.

"We...failed to protect her," I murmur in realization. "We failed in our duty." Solana hangs her head in shame as I sink to my knees.

"Oh Kate.." I whisper in shock. My styler starts buzzing, but I don't realize it.

"Keith..?" I hear Solana say, and turn my head towards her, but continue to stare off into space.

"You should answer that." I robotically move my hand over to press the accept call button.

"This is Professor Hastings!" a voice says over the com. "The darkness disappeared and May-Sapphire is probably closing in on your location-reckless girl climbed the tower like a monkey-a-anyway, what did you do?" I blink and look at the screen, but don't focus. Solana leaves Lunick on the floor by Ben and leans over my shoulder.

"Professor..." she says uneasily. "We'll have to discuss this in person. It's...a long story." I switch off my voicemail just as the door slams open. May-Sapphire tears through the wreckage and towards us.

"GIMME MY POKEMON!" she screams loudly. I hold up the last two items Kate gave me before she left...forever. May-Sapphire takes them carefully, and gently holds them to her chest.

"You're safe," she says in relief. Then finally taking an actual look at her surroundings, she blinks in confusion. "What happened here?"

**Kate's POV**

The forest we're trekking through seems oddly familiar, and I start feeling dizzy from the heat. Summer's grip is vice-like and I'm beginning to get shaky. Kellyn suddenly stops ahead of us.

"We're getting close," he says, then turns and looks to the West. "Almost home." I stare blankly at him, then start laughing.

"Seriously?" I gasp. "I don't think this alternate dimension is your 'home'." Kellyn glares at me.

"It's obvious that you wouldn't know anything," he says, and turns to me. "This isn't just any place. It's Oblivia from the past."

**Keith's POV**

We sit in the ranger union, and I look at the floor as Solana explains what happened to Hastings and Erma. Hastings looks at me.

"Do you agree with this account?" he inquires. I nod apathetically. May-Sapphire stands awkwardly to the side.

"Uh, if it doesn't bother your little 'problem', I need to get back to Hoenn," she says. "My mother will worry if I don't." Erma smiles.

"Of course, dear," she says. "This group here will take you down to the pier and send you off." I follow behind Solana and Ben as they lead May-Sapphire out of the Union.

Behind us, I hear Isaac come in with results on Lunick's condition, but I tune it all out.

…

We arrive at the pier and wait while the boat docks.

"Well, have a safe trip," Solana says, trying to be the strong one in the group. We all stand awkwardly for a bit, until May-Sapphire claps her hands at us.

"Hey, ya'll," she says. "Snap out of it and find yer friend." Grinnning a toothy grin she claps Ben on the back.

"Your girlfriend wont be gone for long." She fistbumps Solana and and give each other a firm nod of recognition.

"Blue hair boy should be fine," she says. "I doubt he'll die when there's sucha hot girl waiting for him." Solana blushes. The girl finally turns to me and flicks my forehead. I jump slightly, then actually look her in the eye.

"Buck up, camper," she says. "You can't save Kate with that miserable attitude. You're just feeling sorry for yourself. Stop being a wimp." She winks at me.

"And being the hero might give you some points from miss Kate!" With that, she gives us all a thumbs up, and races over to the cruiser. Grabbing a rope, she swings up onto the deck with a whoop of delight.

"BYE you wacky rangers!" the wild girl calls from the top, and disappears from sight. I blink at the ship as it leaves, then slap my hands to my face. Solana and Ben jump at my sudden action.

"Alright!" I shout. "Let's stop being shocked and start on our quest to find Kate!" I jump in the air and do my ranger pose.

"Mission: Find Kate At All Costs!"

**Kate's POV**

I just stare at him like he's a madman. Well, he technically is, but not in his mind.

"Believe it if you want," Kellyn says. "I personally don't care." We continue walking for abou an hour before stopping again.

"We're getting closer to the temple," Summer says monotonously.

Kellyn gives her a curt nod. "Good, we'll set up camp now."

…

The sun starts setting behind the treeline, and I sit on the ground by the fire while Summer goes to collect more wood. I close my eyes, knowing it will be futile to escape since I'm presently tied to a _rock_. Kellyn comes back from wherever he snuck off too and sits to my right.

"There's no where for you to run," he says, and I snort.

"Yeah, no kidding," I reply. With that, Kellyn unties my bonds. I blink at him.

"If you try to leave, I wont have any problem knocking the living daylights out of you," he says with a stern look. I nod, and sit close to the fire. Summer returns and gives us mini fish on sticks and I hold mine over the heat to let it cook.

**Keith's POV**

We all enter the union at a dead run.

"CHAIRPER-" "HASTINGS-" "HELP!" We all shout at the same time. The two turn to us and blink in confusion.

"Calm down!" Murph yells, and we stop.

"We need to see Lunick!" Solana says breathlessly. Hastings stares at us, but shows us the way.

…

The room seems oddly light for a hospital room, and the sensation of the air feels wrong, but I shrug it off when I see our blue haired companion. Lunick sits weakly in his bed, and turns to look at us.

"Hey guys," he says with a feeble smile. "What's up?" I run over to his bed.

"Where did you send Kate with your portal?" I ask. Lunick frowns.

"I honestly don't know," he says. "Celebi controls the doors to dimensions. I can only call upon her." I kick the ground in annoyance and run a hand through my hair.

"Damn it.."

Lunick looks at us. "I can't help you in my current condition, but if you find a way to contact Celebi, I'm sure you'll be able to find Kate." We all nod. Suddenly, Lunick's form becomes hazy.

"Wh-Lunick?" The room becomes a lot darker, and we see an ashen skinned Lunick with a breathing mask.

"Wh-what the hell was that!?" I exclaim. Solana fidgets with tears in her eyes and I see Ben on the ground gasping for breath.

"Well, Lunick isn't exactly in his body..." I stare at her.

"Sorry..." Ben rasps. "I couldn't hold on long enough." I squint at them.

"Start explaining." Solana nods.

"Alright, before you left, no one knew Ben's knight power yet because it hadn't surfaced, right? Well, this is his power," she says, and points at Lunick. "To communicate with wandering souls." I choke on air.

"Say _what_ now?"

Solana nods. "Lunick's soul is traveling through time and space. Because he summoned Celebi, his soul was transported. We're lucky Ben was able to reach through time, space, and spiritual boundaries to grab him for just a minute so we could ask him questions." I stare at Solana.

"So where is Lunick's soul now?" Solana shrugs.

"He could be anywhere, but from what I'm guessing, he's with Kate."

**Kate's POV**

The moon shines above us and I see Summer slumped against a tree, completely knocked out. Kellyn is lying on the ground, asleep, with his face crease-less. My heart thumps. I could try running, but then again, I doubt I'd get more than ten steps.

Instead, I follow my heart, and move closer to Kellyn. I snuggle close to his chest and breathe in his scent. At least that's still the same. Looking at Kellyn's sleeping face I find myself pulled to him. I inch closer, and look at his closed eyes. I close mine, and lean in.

My lips caress his and I press them firmly to his. Then I recoil. Oh. Gosh. I did not just do that, did I?

I squeeze my eyes shut, and bury scarlet my face in his ranger uniform. I'm such a moron. It's not like what May-Sapphire said.

I can't just kiss him like in the fairytales and he'll wake up normal again.

…

I wake up and feel the twinkling light of the moon on my face. I notice Kellyn's back is turned to me.

"You're awake now," I hear him say and I bolt upright.

"Y-yes," I say in embarrassment.

"Nothing you try is going to change me," he says, and my face burns. "The Kellyn you knew is never coming back. He was never supposed to exist." I freeze.

"...What?" Kellyn turns over and glowers at me.

"That was all a mistake," he says. "The real, and only Kellyn, is right in front of you." I stare at him with wide eyes.

"No way..." I sit up, shaking my head in denial, and back away from him. It's obviously not true, it can't be. This evil Kellyn is just toying with me again. He grabs my wrist and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm dead serious."

I stare back, and know what he's saying is true.

**HMMMMMMMMMM! What do you all think that means? And is everything confusing enough for ya? ;) Hope you enjoyyyyyyed. ^.^ (this chapter took sooo little time to write. Maybe it was the donuts?) :D Muahaha.**

**Until next time,**

**~Misty**


	28. Chapter 28

Pokemon Ranger

Part 27

**Late update...again. (Grunts in frustration.) Writers block needs to die. It stinks.**

**You know what I find funny? That almost everyone had the same reaction in their reviews! ^-^ Hehe!**

**Pika Girl: You'll seeeee! I won't give anything away! It's actually very surprising. ^-^**

**beth74908: Thank you! (And believe me, I am taking my time. ^-^' )**

**And I'm sorry for my sporadic updates. I just...hope you all don't get frustrated with me and stop reading this fanfic. Because I promise that you'll like it. (Even though it's getting close to the end...) Hint hint! ;)**

**Any-who, here's chapter 27! Enjoy, as well as R&R!**

**P.S. Happy 4th of July! Watch some epic fireworks!**

I huddle in the chilling morning air and look at the sun. It seems a lot...smaller than usual. Perhaps that's because I'm like a hundred YEARS in the past! Summer's black hair and red eyes are continually getting more and more unsettling.

I turn a bit away from her, but she keeps moving so that she can watch every move I make. I find that creepy in itself. Kellyn returns back to where we are.

"We're heading to the Temple now," he says. I don't look at him. What he said last night is still unsettling for me. Summer grabs my upper arm, and jerks me to my feet. We walk in some random direction as my "supervisor" roughly shoves me at any time she gets a chance.

I keep my lips pursed in a line. This just sucks. The sun is high in the sky by the time we stop to rest. I have so many questions right now, but Summer probably won't answer me, and I'm DEFINITELY not asking Kellyn...not until I get my feelings straight.

The questions keep bubbling over in my mind. Where are the pokemon? Civilization? How come we came here? I thought that we were supposed to be sucked through a portal into oblivion. Not shipped to Oblivia in the past! Kellyn turns around, and I feel his eyes on me.

"You're quiet," he comments. I look at the ground. "I can sense that you aren't planning an escape, which is good and bad. I was hoping for something...interesting...and beating you up feels like something I'd just love to do." My eyes shoot up an catch his.

"You want..." I start. "To hurt me." My voice catches, and I take in a breath. He looks at me for a second, then smirks.

"I'm only holding back for one reason, and one alone." I look at him.

"That's because my superiors haven't told me what to do with you yet, and we're heading to meet them now."

**Keith's POV**

"But if Lunick is stuck in a coma, how are we going to find Celebi?" Ben asks. I put a hand to my chin.

"Let's ask Chairperson Erma," I suggest. We all run down the hallways and jump down the escalators before almost trampling the old Chairwoman.

"Whoa!" I yelp, and keep the other two from crashing into her. Instead, we fall in a heap onto the floor.

"Oh my," she says. "Can I help you rangers?"

"Kate is-!"

"We need to-!"

"-ELEBI!" We all yelp.

She plugs her ears. "One at a time please," she says. And we stop.

"Where could we find a Celebi?" Solana asks. Chairperson Erma shrugs.

"Celebi is a wandering Pokemon. One who travels through time, space, and between regions," she says. "One will be hard to find." Our shoulders sag.

"But there is one place that you might find one," she says. We look up at her.

"Go to Johto, there deep in the Ilex forest, you should find a shrine dedicated to Celebi. That is one place that is known for numerous Celebi enounters."

"Give us a map!" I exclaim.

**Kate's POV**

I'm absolutely furious. How dare Kellyn, the one I've been friends with since day one, the one whom I've shared so many adventures with, and my first CRUSH for Arceus' sake be a traitor and want to hurt me!?

I want to curl up on the ground and scream all my anger out, but I'm pretty sure that Kellyn would just enjoy that, and I refuse to give him a show.

"So close..." I hear Kellyn whisper, and look up to see a large, temple that looks exactly like the one Alana and I entered to save Kellyn from the evil scientists. I blink. He grins at me.

"See this Kate?" he says. "This is a powerful nation. One that has far more powerful people in it than your puny future." I scowl at him.

"And you know what? This place has Sages, Queens, Kings, and armies." I stare at him; not impressed.

"Oh..." he says, turning around once more. "Welcome home Kate." I stare at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you ever wonder why you look nothing like your family?"

"No, I-"

"You were adopted, but your family can't quite place from where."

"What does that have to do-?!"

"You see, Kate, this is your home." I stare at him as he puts his hands on my shoulders in a menacing way and grins at my shocked expression.

"You are damn wrong."

**Something interesting here? :D Kate's from WHERE? Keith and his group to "SAVE KATE AT ALL COSTS" are going to JOHTO? Well, looks like I need to start a new fanfiction for that game/region... -_-...ode joy...**

**Well, BYE for now!**

**~Misty**


	29. Chapter 29

Pokemon Rangers

Part 28

**Eh...I'm late again with an update...sorry! :P**

**Kate's POV**

I walk around in circles. The moment that we arrived at the temple, I was shoved into some ancient cell, and I think I've been here since last night...

Kicking the wall in annoyance, I plot down onto the cold floor.

"Kate?" I hear, and look around. There's no one here.

"Kate." I look up, then down.

"Kaaaaaate!" I jump to my feet, and bang my head on the ceiling.

"OUCH!" I rub the throbbing part of my skull, and look around.

"Hey Kate!" I squint at the room.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"It's me!"

"'_It's me_' who?" I ask. The voice sighs in exasperation.

"LUNICK." I yelp in shock.

"W-w-w-wh-aaaa..." I stammer.

"WELL, now that I've got your attention, I need to tell you a lot of information, please don't panic." I sit down.

"Okay...go ahead."

"Awesome," Lunick says. "Well, you are from this time, and not from the future." I cross my arms.

"Kellyn already told me that tidbit of information."

"Oh." There's a pause. "Hmm, let's see...well, all of us are from this time period too! You, me, Keith, Kellyn, Ben Summer, and Solana!"

"Okay," I reply. "But what are you getting at?" Lunick sighs. "I suck at explaining things. Let me start from the beginning."

"A long, long time ago, which actually wasn't too long ago...we all lived here," he starts. "You were a princess-"

"I was a WHAT?" Lunick groans. "Just listen, okay?" I shut up.

"Yes, you were, and Keith was a prince."

"I think I know where this is going..." I mumble.

"Yeah," Lunick says. "You two liked each other." I turn red.

"But...to make this easier, why don't I show you your past?" he asks. I nod.

"Uhh, if you can." Then I get a feeling as if I were being hugged from behind. I close my eyes, and open them to see a beautiful countryside with a castle far in the distance.

"Anyways, the rest of us were your knights. We protected this kingdom...blah blah blah." I nod, as a bunch of knights on Rapidash ride across the field.

"So Kellyn was a knight too?" "Actually, no," he says. "Kellyn is a mystery. He appeared one day, and got between you and Keith, which resulted..."

"In the infamous love triangle from teen fiction?" I say, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, pretty much," Lunick says. "You got that spot on." I giggle.

"Well, that's why I stopped reading it."

"Anyway," Lunick says as the scene changes. "Then Kellyn started acting...strange. He would get very edgy and secretive. The rest of us knights followed him constantly, but that was a mistake, because we were ambushed, and next thing we knew, we heard that Keith had been killed with a poison sword, trying to protect you."

My heart stops as I watch all my fellow rangers dressed as knights attacked by shadows.

"Wh...what?" I murmur. "But I've always had this connection to Kellyn, not Keith."

"We don't understand that either," Lunick replies. "And since we weren't there when Kellyn attacked, we didn't know what happened to you. You and Kellyn disappeared."

I frown. "What did you do then?"

"We got help from The Voice of the Forest, and were transported to the future, where we found you and Kellyn. Oddly, he seemed like a perfectly normal person, and I noticed how you seemed very attached to him." I frown.

"I don't get this at all," I say. "If he was evil, how come he was so nice when we were in the future?"

"That, I don't know," he replies. "Perhaps some special, and magical connection. Beats me." I sigh as our surroundings change into that of the future.

"Alright, but what happened to Keith?"

"Miraculously, a few months after arriving in the future, Keith turned up. We asked him what happened, but he said that if he said, he would have to leave us. Also, he said that he would have to protect others even if he put his life on the line...that always struck me as odd." I nod.

"But how come you all had your memories, and I didn't?"

"No clue. Neither Kellyn nor you had any memories of the past, and we thought that would be good...but then the bad guys from before came and-"

"Bad guys?"

"They were the ones who helped Kellyn ambush us," Lunick replies. "And now Kellyn has reverted back to his evil self." I slump down.

"Anything else you need to fill me in on?"

"Oh...well," I hear Lunick sounding nervous. "Kellyn and the wacky people he's with want to sacrifice you so he can get more powerful..." I blink.

"They want to WHAAAAAT?!"

**Keith's POV**

"How much longer do we have to sit on this tiny boat!?" Ben complains. Solana rolls her eyes.

"Enough, Ben." I put a hand to my chin.

"I could just levitate us all over to Johto...it would be faster..." I mutter. Solana shakes her head.

"Then you would be exhausting yourself, and that would be bad."

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in Goldenrod city shortly." I jump up from my seat.

"Let's go!"

…

"Tell me again why we just can't levitate?" I ask Solana as we head down towards Azalea town.

"Because, once we find Celebi, we will need to go and fight Kellyn. I don't want you falling asleep when we have to do that!" Solana snaps. I shut up.

"She's scary when she wants to be," Ben whispers to me. I nod.

"Uh huh."

"I heard that!"

Both of us yelp, and hurry to follow her as we reach Ilex forest.

"Where should we go from here?" a voice says. I look around and see and girl and a boy heading into the forest.

"Hey!" I call, and they turn. The girl has a bubbly attitude, and runs over to us, he pink hair bobbing up and down as she attempts to keep her white hat on her head.

"Ethan, hurry up!" she says. I look down at her.

"What's up?" she asks.

"Uhh, do you know where the forest shrine is?" I ask her. She nods.

"Yup!" she exclaims. "I can show you! Follow me!" She skips away. "I'm Lyra, by the way, what are your names?"

"Uhh, well, I'm Keith, this is Solana, and that's Ben. We're rangers from Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia."

"Ohh!" she says. "Nice to meet you! I'm just a trainer, and Ethan over there, is sorta a trainer too..." She races over to her friend and grabs his hand.

"Ethan! Do you remember where the shrine is? I forgot! And I didn't bring my map! I dropped it somewhere..." Ethan stares at her.

"Sure..." I exchange a glance with Solana.

"Looks like we're stuck with a duo of _airheads_..." Solana says. I facepalm.

"Great, just what we need..."

…

"Here we are!" Lyra says proudly, holding out a hand at a small, shrine stuck in a grove of trees. I slump against a tree.

"After getting lost only five times...we've finally made it..." I gasp.

"Only five?" Solana says. "I'd hope we weren't going to get lost more than that. I'm glad Ben saw this..." I shake my head, and head over to the two trainers.

"Thanks for the help," I say. "I'm very grateful."

"Your welcome!" Lyra says cheerfully, and jumps into the air and gives me a tight hug. I freeze.

"Wha-?" She lets go.

"Bye bye new friends!" she says. "See you sometime soon!" With that, she runs over to Ethan, and jumps on his back.

"My feet hurt, carry me!" she commands. Ethan groans.

"You're going to KILL me!"

"I'm NOT heavy!" she snaps back, and they stumble away. We stand alone in the forest.

"I'd have to say..." I start. "That that was one of the weirdest encounters I've ever had." Solana nods.

"I'd have to agree. What a bunch of airheads." I chuckle, and we walk over to the shrine, more serious now.

"Celebi!" I call out. "Come!"

**Kate's POV**

I pace. "When are they going to do it?" I ask. "And what type?"

"I don't know..." Lunick says miserably. I snort.

"You sound more worried than I am, and you're just a consciousness while I'M the one in trouble here."

"I'm in a coma in the future.." Lunick mumbles. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, we're sorta even." That's when I hear noises coming from the hallway. I gulp.

"Here's where the fun begins..."

**Yeah. I'm ending it here! Muahahaha! But I'm going to have to write a fanfiction for HeartGold and SoulSilver... Aww, I'm already so busy...**

**But besides that, I have an announcement. Poke-lover88, Malory78090, and I have decided to do a podcast. That is basically, where we have a live broadcast of us discussing pokemon, fanfiction, life, etc. And we are thinking of dropping hints for our fanfictions, so you might want to here that. ;)**

**So I'm asking for you to come up with some questions or discussion topics you'd like us to talk about.**

**Such as:**

**Discussion topic: Mega evolutions**

**Q: Do you think they are a good idea? Or bad?**

**Something like that. :D Please tell me in a review, or send me a PM.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Misty**


	30. Chapter 30

Pokemon Ranger

Part 29

**Wow. Well...how should I put this. This has the highest votes on my poll for an update. And well...I kinda wish I didn't have to.**

**Because: This is the first part of the 2 installments of the FINALE! Yep! This is the second to last chapter! NOOOOO! I can't believe the first fanfiction I ever started(Pokemon)has come so far. :)**

**Without further adieu...part 1 of the Finale! :D**

I fidget, and pull at my clothing.

"What kind of morons do THIS sort of thing?" I mutter under my breath. I can almost imagine Lunick shrugging.

"Hey, I haven't been to the past in a while, I can't remember."

"You useless-!"

"SILENCE!" I clamp my mouth shut.

Crap. I hunker down in my seat, and poke at my plate of food. There are many glasses filled with juices, and platters of fruit sitting around me, and I can't seem to find my appetite.

Probably because I feel so sick to my stomach right now. I just don't understand why these burly knights in purple gave me a feast in the first place. Maybe Lunick was wrong about the sacrificing thing...

"Get up!" one of the knights orders me. I jump to my feet, and bump the table, causing all of the goblets to tip over, and my chair to fall backwards. I cringe at the noise, and another knight shoves me and I start walking.

What is going on?

"Well, you know, I think you might want to try to escape now," Lunick says. I frown.

"Why?" I whisper. "It just so happens, I remember that there is a big ritual room in the direction we're heading. SO I suggest you run now."

"Wha-" I start, but a warm heat grasps my wrist, and I'm yanked down the hallway.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" I yelp.

"C'mon," Lunick says. "You're a super fast runner, MOVE YOUR FEET!" I trip over a random bucket, and curse.

"WHY IS THERE A BUCKET HERE?"

"Get up!" Lunick exclaims. I leap to my feet, and sprint down several passageways.

"Uhh, which way now?"

"Umm..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" I yell. Lunick goes silent.

"Lunick?" I ask after a minute.

"Helloooo?" Nervousness creeps into my chest, and I bite my lip.

Well great. Now I'm all alone in a freaky building filled with enemies, who just so happen to be from the past which I'm SOMEHOW a part of.

I wander down another hallway, and find myself in a large room. It has a domed ceiling, and Corinthian pillars standing as an archway where there is a large opening that seems a bit like a balcony. I see a long dais on the other side of the room in front of the opening, and freeze.

Uh oh. I hear someone tisking, and turn to see Kellyn.

"Your escape efforts are futile. And did you seriously think we couldn't hear that pathetic excuse for a ranger, Lunick?" I gasp, as I see a hazy green figure of Lunick. He's being held by some mystic force next to Kellyn. I growl. Kellyn smirks at me.

"You see, I knew you would find yourself here eventually," he says. My eyes narrow. "You recognize this place even though you have no memory of it. It is quite extraordinary. You and Keith used to come here all the time to summon legendary pokemon."

I take a step back.

"Why did you interfere?" I snap. "You ruined everyone's lives!" Kellyn raises his eyebrows.

"Do you think that really matters to me?" I stomp my foot and clench my fists.

"Of course! You used to be our friend, do you think we would want you to stop being such an important part of our lives?" Kellyn doesn't say anything.

"Things like that don't matter anymore."

Suddenly, I'm thrown to the ground, and the breath is knocked out of me.

Choking on air, I crane my head around to see who has me pinned to the ground with my arms behind my back. Summer's blank eyes look into mine and I feel sick to my stomach.

"Bring her here," Kellyn says, and I'm dragged to my feet, and forced to walk painfully over to where Lunick and Kellyn are. Summer slams me down on the dais, and I bite my lip in order to not scream out.

"Kate!" Lunick shouts in worry. Kellyn looks over to Lunick.

"Ah, yes," he says. "I forgot about you. Time for you to say a painful goodbye."

I look at Lunick with wide eyes as Kellyn pulls a small dagger out of his pocket and plunges it into Lunick's stomach. The entire structure shakes as a visible vibration shoots throughout the room.

Lunick's scream blasts through my brain, and I feel myself shouting as his ghostlike appearance explodes in a burst of light.

"LUNICK!" I scream. Kellyn turns back to me, and tosses the dagger onto the floor before smiling triumphantly.

"You won't be seeing him again," Kellyn says. I feel frozen.

That...didn't just happen, did it? I squirm as Summer holds me down.

I don't want this to happen!

I want Lunick back!

I just want everything to go back to the way it was before!

I clench my eyes shut, and remember all the times my friends and I were together; all the missions we've completed, and how, no matter angry we got, were always friends.

A bunch of knights begin chanting something, and I see out of the corner of my eye, someone watching on the other side of the room, cloaked in shadows. I feel sick and look away; their aura is completely revolting.

"Now, your consciousness will be mine, and you'll be locked in an eternal sleep," Kellyn says, his eyes crazed.

I stare at him in shocked fear.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

There's a bright flash of light, and everything goes white.

**Keith's POV**

"Now, where's Celebi?" Ben asks. I frown.

"HELLOOOO?" I call. "We reeeeally need you now. Kate is in some serious trouble."

No response.

Solana kicks a tree in frustration, and it shakes visibly. I make a face. I definitely don't want to get her angry.

Ben crouches down in front of the shrine, and looks inside.

"WAHHH!" he yelps, and falls backwards. Solana and I look over at him, and an explosion of light slams into my eyes. I'm temporarily blinded, and blink repeatedly to be able to see again.

"CELEBI?!" all three of us yelp. A pink Celebi floats in front of us.

"Bi. Biiii!" it exclaims happily. I laugh dryly.

"Yeah...Celebi, it's nice to meet you, but right now, Kate is in a lot of trouble."

The Celebi frowns. I nod.

"Yeah, so we need your help to travel to the past so that we may save her." Celebi stares at me for a minute, then nods, and smiles.

"Bi bi!"

"Great! Then help us go to the past right now!" Ben says.

Celebi shakes its head. I raise my eyebrows.

"Why not?" Celebi points at all three of us, and points at an empty spot next to Ben.

"We need...a fourth person?" I ask, seeing if perhaps I'm right in my assumption. Celebi nods. I put a hand to my chin.

"Lunick is out cold, and Summer is in the past, plus she's been turned evil by Kellyn..." I murmur. "If only we could get Lunick..."

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blasts through the forest, bending trees over and sending pokemon flying.

"What's that?!" Ben yelps. I peer through the whip lash of wind, and see a helicopter. Someone jumps down from it, and the chopper flies away.

I look at the newcomer, and my mouth falls open.

"LUNICK?!" we all exclaim.

"What are you doing here-?"

"You were in a coma-?"

"LUNICK! I'M SO HAPPY YOU-!"

He facepalms.

"Now is not the time, Kate is about to lose _everything_! We need to get to the past RIGHT NOW."

I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Celebi, we have four people, hurry and send us to the past!" I say.

Celebi nods. We all grab hands so that we won't be lost in time. A green light surrounds each of us, and I feel a calmness rush through my body, and we're suddenly spiraling through time.

…

BAM!

All of us land on the ground. I look up, and see a bunch of dudes dressed in armor.

"Umm, hi?" I say.

"Get them!" a voice calls.

"WAH!" we all yelp, and start running away from them.

"You're closer, get Kate!" Solana shouts, as she flips a knight over her shoulder and into the stone floor. I nod, and run towards the lighter end of the room. I spy Summer out of the corner of my eye, and look over to see her heading towards Kellyn.

I sprint over, and tackle her to the floor.

"No you're not," I grunt as she struggles. "You won't stay my enemy." I close my eyes, and envision Summer the way she used to be.

Happy, funny, talkative, energized. I put a hand on her forehead, and clear away the fog in her mind.

She goes limp, and I stand up, before turning to where Kellyn is. He feels my eyes on him, and turns to me, before smirking.

Kate's body is abruptly covered in a red light, and I feel electricity lacing through the air.

I cringe as some shocks me, and my eyes widen.

A loud noise fills the room, it sounds like someone screaming.

Wait.

The person screaming is me.

Kellyn sticks his hand into the red light, and the ground shakes. Kate convulses on the dais, and after a few agonizing seconds, she stops.

Kellyn moves away from her, and I can see the triumph in his eyes.

Kate is gone.

And he has won.

**Yup! Next chapter is the last! :) You'll see how it all ends next! It'll be longer than this one, I assure you. :)**

**~Misty**


	31. Chapter 31: Finale

Pokemon Ranger

Part 30

**Random: I GOT POKEMON X! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Which means, I found it appropriate to update on the day it came out. :)**

**And this story is dedicated to Amy47101 and Pokemon Ranger-Trainer! ^-^ Thanks a bunch. :)**

**Oh wow. This is the last chapter. It's so SAD! And it completely DRAINED me. I can't believe I'm finishing the first pokemon fanfiction I ever wrote... T^T**

**Enjoy *cries* :(**

**...**

**Keith's POV**

Rage boils in my veins.

"Kellyn, you MONSTER!" I shout, and run at him. Kellyn just smirks, and blasts me out of the way with an energy ball. Cringing, I get to my feet.

"Stop playing dirty!" I snap. "Fight me!" Kellyn walks over to a wall, and pulls two swords from it.

Tossing one to me, he says: "Here, is this fair and square?" I snatch the sword from the air, and brandish it at him.

"Whenever you're ready," Kellyn states, leaving himself wide open. I levitate into the air, and come down on him from above. Kellyn just simply moves to the side, and my sword smashes through the stone flooring, leaving a large dent. Kellyn chuckles.

"You need to be faster than that," he states, and swings his sword. I lean backwards, but he cuts me across the shoulder. I yelp, and tense up as the blood from my wound darkens my ranger uniform.

"With Kate's power in my possession, there's nothing you can do," he says. I look over at Kate's uncnscious form as it hangs off the dais.

"You make me sick!" I yell, and slam my sword into his. We press hard against one another, until I feel heat coming from the friction.

"You know," Kellyn says while pushing harder against my sword. "You really ought to tell everyone your history. I'm sure they'd like to listen." I blink, caught off guard, and Kellyn uses the opportunity to stab his sword into my leg. I scream in pain, and slam the hilt of my sword into his head. He pulls his sword out of my leg, and stumbles back. I glance blearily over at my comrades. They're all looking at me, confused.

"What does he mean, Keith?" Solana asks slowly. I grimace.

"Keith here can't explain, so I will," Kellyn says.

"NO!" I shout, and tackle him to the ground before slamming my fist into his face. Kellyn knees me in the stomach, and I gasp, tipping over. Kellyn stands above me triumphantly.

"You see, back before all of use were transported to the future, in Keith and I's previous battle, I stabbed him with a cursed sword, and he died." I grimace, and push myself to my feet. Solana, Lunick, and Ben gasp.

"Keith? Is that true!?" Ben asks. Kellyn points his sword at my throat.

"This pathetic excuse for a prince acted brashly in his fight against me, so that is how he lost. However, when Arceus heard his spirit crying for one last chance to protect Kate, Arceus took pity on him, and restored his life on one condition. That he protect others with his life, or it will be taken away from him. Though his life is still on a time limit."

I use my strength to stand up, slam Kellyn's sword away, and grab him by the neck.

"You a-" I start to say, but Kellyn suddenly shoots up into the air, and my hand stays stuck to his neck.

"I think we should take the battle into the air, don't you think?" Kellyn asks. I clench my sword hilt.

"Fine by me," I say, and see some Staraptor. "Capture ON!"

"Oh, I see what you're doing," Kellyn says.

"Brave Bird that maniac!" I command, and they dive into formation to strike. Kellyn waits for the pokemon to get close before blasting them out of the air. I pant heavily, feeling my energy depleting.

"You know, this would've been a lot easier if you hadn't been in the picture," Kellyn says. "Then I could've gotten all this over with! I wouldn't have had to go to the future." I hold my sword up a little higher.

"But all of us were happy in the future!" I say. "All of us were friends!" Kellyn rolls his eyes.

"Like I care, my goal has been fulfilled! I have done what was asked of me!"

"Asked of you? Who cares! If I had to choose between the past and the future, I'd say I would've rather had been born in the future! I was a million times happier there than I was here!" I swing my sword up and slam it into his. He grunts, and pushes it away.

"But here, I am the victor, so I don't see the point of even thinking about the future!" I fly up to where Kellyn is, and swing my sword upwards, knocking his out of his hands.

"Forget it Kellyn," I say. "I've always been the better swordsman." Kellyn bristles. I point my sword at his throat.

"Like that matters?"

"Yes it does! You only used cheap tricks to defeat me, so I won't be fooled this time!" Kellyn smirks, and grabs the blade of the sword. The weapon bites into his palm, and blood trickles across the blade.

"Sorry, but this isn't over," he says. "You won't be the one who comes out alive." He pulls the sword towards him, jerking me forward, and slams his other hand onto mine, causing me to lose grip on the my weapon. It falls down into the ocean, and I hold my bruised hand. I squint at him, accessing his next move.

"I don't know what happened to you, or where you came from," I start. "But I'm willing to put all of this behind me if you just back down now." He just smirks back at me. I growl, and grab him by the front of his jacket, and shake him.

"Snap out of it! I hate this version of you-" Kellyn grabs my wrists.

"I can hardly understand what you're saying. This is the only me there ever was." With that, I suddenly feel something stab into my chest, and right through my heart. I gasp, and look down at the blood seeping out of my jacket. Kellyn smirks, then shoves me, and I tumble down, towards the ground...

The ground explodes around me, and I look over to see Kate's angelic face. Her eyes are closed, and I feel my bleeding heart throb. I drag myself towards her, and reach out. My hands are shaking so bad, I can hardly control them.

"Sorry Keith," a distorted voice says. "You won't ever see your princess again." My eyes flutter, and I stretch my hand out. My index finger brushes against hers. I feel calmness cover me. I was able to be near her one last time. A smile forms on my face as I slump down.

_Kate, please wake up. I wasn't able to protect you like I promised I would...so it's up to you now. I know I didn't do my job. I failed, and I'm so, so, sorry._

**Normal POV**

Solana, Lunick, and Ben all scream as Keith falls, crashing into the ground, and sending chunks of rock everywhere. Tears stream down their faces. Summer wakes up groggily, and looks around in confusion.

Getting to her feet, Solana sprints over to Keith, and turns him over before pulling a small sword out of his chest and making sure not to poke herself with its poisoned tip before tossing it to the side in fury. Lunick, Ben, and Summer run over as she lays his head on her lap.

"Lunick, and Ben," Solana chokes out. "Summer and I will deal with Kellyn since both of your powers are useless in this situation. Watch over Keith, and protect Kate." They nod, then Solana and Summer turn to Kellyn. Holding her hand out in front of her, Solana makes a portal, before jumping into it. She reappears above Kellyn, and strikes him in the neck before diving into the next portal. Kellyn growls in frustration.

"Over here!" Summer calls, and summons the metal from all the knight helmets to make a ball of iron to throw at Kellyn. He deflects it, and Solana appears again to slam a punch into his face. She pops out of a portal next to Summer. Tears are running down her face.

"I can't believe I'm hurting my friend..." she says. "But after what he did to Keith..." Summer concentrates, holding out her hands, and imagining all the metal around being pulled towards her. Solana shakes her head, and steps into a portal in the ground. Kellyn is ready this time, and catches her by the throat before throwing her towards the ground, just as Summer's ball of metal comes flying up.

Both collide, and Summer screams. Solana's limp form crashes into Summer and they both lie in a heap on the floor. Kellyn drops down onto the ground.

"What a bunch of useless knights you are," he says. "Can't even defeat one person. How many are there of you again?" Summer struggles into a sitting position, and carefully pushes Solana off of her.

"Just SHUT UP!" she screams. Kellyn narrows his eyes.

"You are an insolent, pathetic being, you may _not _speak to me that way!" he knocks her to the ground with one hit, and she goes unconscious.

"Looks like you are the only ones left!" Kellyn says, turning on Lunick and Ben. They stand up, and prepare themselves for the worst.

"Keith?" a voice asks, and everyone turns.

**Kate's POV**

I feel as if someone had ripped my heart out, and then another had carefully replaced it. I touch my chest carefully, then feel pressure on my other hand. I look over to my right, and see Keith.

"KEITH?!" I exclaim in worry, and scramble off the dais to grab his hands. They're cold.

"Keith!? KEITH!?" I scream in hysteria. "Wake up! Come on, stop tricking me. I've had enough of your games!" I feel a hand on my shoulder, and Lunick pulls me away.

"Is Keith going to be alright? He is, isn't he?" I ask. Lunick just looks at the ground. My whole body begins to shake.

"No...no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I shove Lunick's hand away from me, and stumble to the side. I put my hands on my head and look around wildly.

"What just _happened_!?" I demand, my voice rising in pitch. "How come all of this has happened, and I...I!"

"What's going on here?" I hear, and turn to see Kellyn.

"YOU!" I shout, pointing my shaking finger at him. "This is all because of YOU!" Kellyn smirks.

"Yes, I'm glad you noticed-" I shriek, and slam into him.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" I scream into his face, and shake him hard.

"I see you're still conscious," Kellyn states. I grab his shirt, and slam him into the floor.

"SHUT UP!" I shout. "You ruined everything, EVERYTHING!" My voice cracks. "My life was PERFECT before you messed it up!" I feel tears streaming down my face.

"So? It means nothing to me-"

"It means everything to me!" I scream, holding his face close to mine. "_I was in love with you!_"

The room becomes absolutely silent.

"Now I have my memories about being here, and how I felt about Keith, and I can't sort ANY of it!" I wipe my face with my arm before looking down at Kellyn with hard eyes.

"I don't know how," I start again with a calm, yet shaky voice, "but Keith helped me find my way out of the darkness I was stuck in, and told me the way to stop everything." I grasp Kellyn's forehead with my hand, and hold it tight. Kellyn struggles, but I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly, and use all my strength to destroy the mind of the one I hate and love.

…

I blink, and look around. It's the "world" that Kellyn told me about such a long time ago. The one for only both of us.

Across from me, I see Kellyn's body, lying perfectly still. His eyes are completely blank, and there is a void of life. I swallow. How could I have just done that to him? I fall to my knees, and sob into my hands. I'm the worst.

Crawling over, I place a hand on his chest. It has no beat. My lip trembles. I've lost both of the most important people in the world to me, and I was the one to destroy them both. Keith was too willing to protect me, and Kellyn had been drawn too far into the darkness to pull back. No. That isn't right either. I _can_ bring Kellyn back. There has to be a way.

I look down at him, and imagine his mind as a puzzle. I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"This is the puzzle piece where we had my birthday party at the beach. You gave me flowers as a present since you couldn't decide what else to get," I say, and put that memory into the puzzle. "Here is where you, Keith and I went on a mission that just ended up being a prank. I got so mad then, don't you remember that? Oh! And then there was the time we first met at school. I thought you were so amazing, and that Keith was the funniest guy ever. We also had to go on a quick mission to capture a Doduo, and Keith ran off after an ice cream truck. You weren't too happy when I came back hours later."

I laugh, and a bunch of tears stream down my face and onto Kellyn's. After piecing together all the memories I know, I frown. How come there are so many more? If he was from the past, shouldn't our memories be the same? I grab a handful, of them.

Frowning, I see a young Kellyn. He's running around with a small girl who has hair like cinnamon buns. There's another where he is studying hard to be accepted into the Ranger school. And so many more. There's one piece that looks different from the rest. I reach for it, but it shocks me. I take a daring move, and grasp it in my hand. The memory billows out around me, and I'm sitting in a forest.

A younger Kellyn, perhaps 14, is talking to some pokemon, when someone behind him creeps up. "Watch out!" I scream, but no one can hear me. I try to move, but it's impossible. Kellyn is snagged from behind. He screams for help, yet no one comes, then a red portal appears and he's thrown through. The image changes, and he's standing before some dark figures.

'_Is this the one?_' a voice asks.

'_Yes, he is the hero from our time. And as you predicted, he altered the balance of time and space by coming to the past. His presence here has manipulated it, and now he has been contorted into something evil._'

'_What would you expect when having more than one Hero in the same time period? There is always a reincarnation of the hero every generation, and if there are two at a time..._' another voice says. '_Looks like Princess Kate isn't the only Hero in this time now._'

'_Will they be connected as we thought?_' the first voice asks.

'_Time will tell. If our theory proves correct, their powers will draw them to one another, and they'll form a connection, or, you could call it a mental bond,_' the second replies.

'_Now we just have to wait,_' the third states. The memory fades, and I sit dumbfounded.

So Kellyn...is actually from the future, while I'm really from the past. We didn't even exist in the same time... I hold the memory tightly, before shoving it into Kellyn's puzzle of memories.

"Kellyn," I say. "I'm sorry! I never wished to shatter your mind! I really, really regret it! Please forgive me, and please, please come back. I promise everything will be okay. I'll protect you from those who tried to ruin your life, and morph you into a monster you were never meant to be. Because they could've done the same to me. We're both the same!" I shake his shoulders.

"I'll be a better person, I won't forget your name, I won't let anyone else win, I won't stop running as fast as I always have, I'll be a kinder person, and I won't ever let anyone take you away again." I feel my hands shaking. "So please...just come back."

Silence fills the air, and suddenly, I hear a small breath.

Opening my eyes, I see Kellyn's chest rising and falling. His face is now relaxed. I cradle his head to my chest, and cry.

"I don't care if you hate me," I say. "If I can't protect the world, I can at least keep you safe."

Closing my eyes, I take in deep breaths. When I open my eyes, I look around to see the battlefield. Everyone else is staring at us.

"You're back!" Solana exclaims, happy tears running down her face as she throws her arms around my neck. Summer jumps up and down happily before kissing Ben in front of everyone. Lunick whistles, and makes fun of Ben who blushes. I struggle to stand, and set Kellyn's head down carefully.

"Is he...?" Solana starts, and I shake my head.

"He's not evil anymore," I say. "And I know why." Solana frowns, confused.

"Look! It's Celebi!" I hear, and turn.

"Bi bi!" she cheers, then freezes, staring at Kellyn who is breathing easier now. Her eyes widen for a moment. I frown.

"Something's wrong," I say. "I can feel it." That's when the explosion happens. All of us are thrown backwards, and I somehow manage to put up a barrier to protect us. The sky turns black, and I see a vortex appear behind Celebi.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Solana exclaims. Lunick looks around in worry.

"I'm not sure why, but something has disrupted the balance of time and space here, and ripped it to shreds!" Lunick says, wringing his hands, and tries to think. "Celebi can't control the hole, so this time period _exactly_ is going to be sucked into oblivion!" Summer bites her lip.

"What can we do!?"

"We have to protect everyone!" Solana exclaims. "Summer and Ben, save the pokemon!"

"Lunick, come with me, we're going to go help any people who could be nearby." She turns to me. "Can you contain the vortex?" she asks. I nod.

"I'll try." With a nod, the four rangers sprint off. I look over at Celebi, who I can tell is in great pain. Her form is shifting, and fading at the same time. I grimace.

"Just hold on," I say. "I'll think of something." There's a loud shriek, and Celebi's eyes go orange. I stare in horror.

"Time and space has become chaos..." I murmur. "I...I don't know what to do." I look over at Keith who is lying on the ground about twenty feet away, then to Kellyn who is right next to me.

"Help me.." I say weakly. Suddenly, the vortex grows in size, and I lose control. My eyes widen as it comes crashing towards me, and I close my eyes.

I can't believe I failed.

…

My eyes flutter open, and I look around.

Everything seems to have stopped...but...that can't be true. I realize I'm wearing a long, white gown and a light tiara is perched atop my head. I feel an arm around my waist, and look to see Kellyn. He glances at me, and looks back at the frozen vortex of chaos, using his glowing hand to hold everything in place.

"For being hundreds of years older than me," he says. "How come I'm older?" He frowns to himself.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Then he smiles. "But I'm still going to protect you, since you said you would protect me."

I open and close my mouth like a Magikarp.

"And I'm still in love with you, I heard your confession," he says. I turn bright red from the tip of my toes to the top of my head.

"K-K-Kellyn!" I exclaim, and whack him upside the head. "Don't embarrass me!"

"Hey!" another voice says. "Don't leave me out!" I look around, but see no one.

"Keith?" I ask in confusion. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look, but there's no one there.

"I'm gonna help by protecting you both, and not because it's my job, but because you guys are the best friends I've ever had." There's a pause, then Kellyn gets smacked on the head again.

"OW! What was that for?" Kellyn yelps.

"That was for confessing to Kate," he says. "If you've forgotten, she's still mine, we were medieval princess and prince!" I turn red.

"Guys, really? Is this the time to be arguing over me?" I ask.

"YES!" they both exclaim.

"It's always the perfect time!" Keith says. "Whether it's Team Go-somethings, Team Dim Sun, or those alien Poke-Pinchers, hey! Even if a time vortex is going to swallow the entire region in the past, I still think it's the perfect time to argue over you!"

I facepalm. "You really never change," I groan. Kellyn frowns, and I look at him.

"What?"

"Well..." he says. "I think the vortex is starting to escape." I notice what he's talking about, and see the wisps of black smoke coming through cracks in our frozen, white barrier.

"Do you know how to stop this?" I ask. Kellyn nods slowly.

"I have an idea, but all three of us will need to be in on it, along with Solana, Lunick, Ben, and Summer." I frown.

"Can we bring them back here somehow?" Kellyn nods.

"Hey, voice boy?" Kellyn calls.

"I'm Keith! Not a voice boy! But I can bring the others back here." There's a flash of light, and the four face plant on the ground with a moan.

"Ouch," Summer says. "Since when could we go from saving pokemon, to being teleported to-" She stares.

"KELLYN?"

The others get up. They're all dressed in knight armor, but helmet-less.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Solana asks, getting down to business.

"We need to concentrate all our powers into stopping that vortex, saving Celebi, and fixing the rift in time," Kellyn says. "On the count of three, I want you all to be ready to push the vortex away, and destroy it."

We all nod.

"One." I hold up my hand next to Kellyn's.

"Two." The others stand, ready to face the vortex.

"THREE!" The barrier shatters, the vortex's roar pierces my eardrums, and darkness threatens to drag us away, but I can sense everyone around me, and force my palm out.

I can manage to pick out a glow in the darkness, and concentrate on using my powers to fight back. My glow matches Kellyn's, it's a soft, plain glow. To my left, I see yellow for Summer, blue for Solana, to my right, green for Lunick, and tan for Ben. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a glow which can only be Keith's. It's a cheery orange. With everyone here, there's no doubt we will lose. I take in a deep breath, take Kellyn's other hand, and stare at the vortex.

"Let's FINISH THIS!" I shout, as all of us scream at the top of our lungs, and force the vortex back. It pulses, sending excruciating sounds into our ears as its form changes colors, before it explodes into a nothing. Kellyn and I hit the ground with a thud, and I gasp. My dress is now really dirty, and my tiara goes flying.

"Ow, not a good landing."

"Tell me about it." I look down and see that I'm sitting on Kellyn.

"Whoops! Sorry!" I say.

"Would you two...GET OFF OF ME?!" another voice shouts, and we topple over like dominoes.

"KEITH?!" I exclaim as he stands. Tears spring from my eyes.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" I shriek, and throw my arms around his neck as he swings me in a circle.

"Whoa! Hang on, who said anything about me DYING? You guys are nuts." I let him go, and step back just as a shadow covers us all. Looking up, I see the Sky Fortress.

"What the-?!" Kellyn exclaims, but it disappears through a portal; yet not before I see a figure on board who sends shivers down my spine.

"What's wrong?" Keith asks. "Looks as if you've seen a ghost." I bite my lip.

"I just have a bad feeling that the one who set all this up just got away..." I murmur.

"WHAAAAT?!" everyone exclaims.

…

We touch down into the sunny future. I pat Celebi's head and she floats around us happily.

"BI BI!" she disappears into the sky and heads towards Johto. Keith high fives Solana, Summer, Lunick, and Ben.

"Mission: Save Kate at All Costs was a success!" I look at him with a confused smile.

"Uhh...interesting name..." I turn to Kellyn.

"So...maybe we should think about getting off this island..." I say.

"Oh...how did Oblivia come back!?" Summer exclaims in confusion. I laugh.

"Don't question it, I'm just happy that it's back." I look pull my styler out, and point it into the air before making the Latias Ranger Sign.

"Let's get off this island and go see everyone!" I say.

…

Keith stuffs a bunch of cake into his mouth, and steals a tub of ice cream for himself as we party at Leanne and Rand's house. Everyone we came across gave us tackling hugs, and almost choked the breath out of us all. I sit with in the back of the crowd as everyone we're friends with from Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia all party. I finger my tiara, which was the only thing I was able to bring back with me from my past. I get up, and head inside to place it carefully in my room, then head back outside to sit down again.

"Something wrong?" I hear, and look up to see Leanne. I shrug.

"I'm not sure...I just feel as if our mission isn't exactly complete yet. I mean...I know that we stopped destruction in the past, but.."

"Something might still be going on in the future?" Leanne finishes my sentence. I nod.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but as of right now, I think things will be fine." Leanne nods.

"That's good." Suddenly, a spotlight shines down on Nema.

"And now...FOR MY GREATEST INVENTION OF ALL TIME!" she exclaims.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone screams.

The whole entire party explodes, and I end up with my plate of cake on my face. My styler rings, and I flip it open.

"Yes?" I ask, feeling dizzy as I wipe icing from my face.

"This is Chairperson Erma, please come to the Union immediately," she says.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," I say, and hang up.

"Guys!" I say, and run over to my burst-to-a-crisp friends. "We've been called."

…

All of us stand in front of Hastings and Erma.

"Well, what is it?" Kellyn asks.

"I see you're not evil anymore," Hastings says dryly. Kellyn laughs nervously.

"Uhh...yeah..."

"Regardless," Erma says. "I've got some bad news."

"What?" I ask. "Does it have to do with us?"

"No," she says. "But there's a mission I need to send you all on, because the fate of the world as we know it is at stake."

"Where will we be heading?" Summer asks.

"We're going to be sending you to a far off region," Chairperson Erma states. "You might run into some help on the way from people in regions who host trainers instead of rangers." I nod, before jumping up into the air happily.

"If our next mission is so important, LET'S GET STARTED!"

* * *

><p><strong>~THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Btw...<strong>

**Kate - 14**

**Kellyn - 16**

**Keith - 15**

**Summer - 13**

**Ben - 13**

**Lunick - 17**

**Solana - 17)**

**Oh...gosh...IT'S OVER! I'm so...shocked. And I feel kinda weird... :/ Now excuse me while I go cry in a corner. *Sobs***

**Anyway, thank you all SO MUCH for coming with me on the journey with this story. I'm so thankful to all of you. You guys are the best! And since I can't say until next time...adieu!**

**(And one other thing...I am writing stories for the original Pokemon Ranger game, Shadows of Almia, and Guardian Signs. One other thing, is that these characters will appear in a few of my other fanfics! So keep a look out for them! ^.^)**

**~Misty**


End file.
